


Do You Think People Can Change?

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Adult Content, Adult Frisk, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Feels, Frans - Freeform, Game Spoilers, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Torture, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: After a Genocide route Frisk finds herself back in the Underground, holding a souvenier. Everything seems alright until the nightmares start. And then she leaves the Ruins...will everything return to the way it once was? Or is it too late for change?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm posting here!!! Thank you and let me know what you guys think! Feel free to follow my tumblr as well under the same name! Also this fic has suggested suicide, torture, there's some gore, NSFW, among other terrible things. I'll post more with each chapter and separate it out before it happens.

Do you think people can change? If they really tried, do you think it’s possible? I hear the question as a whisper running through my mind in an echo, reminding me of the blue magical flowers from below. Do you think people can change? I feel the tears fall from my face as I look down at the knife in my shaking hand. Do you think it’s possible?

 

I shake my head to myself as the questions echo over and over, my eyes clouded with tears as I stare at the image in front of me. A blue jacket, a red scarf, dust scattered on the golden floors. The judgement hall was silent as I took a step forward, my legs failing as I fell to my knees next to the jacket.

 

I heard the knife clatter to the ground, my shaking fingers reaching out to touch the fabric, surprised as I always was by its warmth. I grabbed the jacket and pulled it into my embrace, the white dust coating my clothes but I didn’t care. I could smell the faint traces of magic lingering to the jacket, my tears staining it dark in places as I shook silently. I had done this. This was my fault. I couldn’t control my actions. I sobbed into the jacket silently, my eyes consumed with pale blue.

 

Do you think people can change? His voice echoed in my mind and I looked up, staring at the gently pulsing yellow box in front of me. “I don’t deserve another chance.” I whispered hoarsely, shaking my head as I held onto his coat. The yellow box pulsed, a dim hum coming from it, taunting me. “Why are you giving me another chance? I don’t deserve this!”  I sobbed, clutching his jacket to my chest tightly as if it was my lifeline.

 

The box pulsed at me noncommittally, judging me silently. “Do you think people can change? If they really tried…” His voice whispered in my ear and I felt my soul waver. I whimpered as I reached out unbidden towards the yellow box, the word ‘RESET’ glaring at me with impunity.

 

“Do you think I can change Sans?” I asked as my shaking fingertips hovered over the glowing box. A soft chuckle made my soul shiver, “Yes, I think you can.” I felt a small smile lift the corners of my lips. “If you really try.” My fingertips brushed the box, a rush of electricity running through my veins as I watched the hall fade away, the disappearing in bits and pieces with flashes of light.

 

I held tightly to the jacket, watching as the world started to turn dark, my tears flowing upward as a rush of air blew from underneath of me. “I’ll try.” I whispered as I felt myself being pulled downwards, falling for ages as I curled my body around the jacket. Around Sans’s jacket, a smile on my face. I closed my eyes and found myself falling into sleep as I fell.

When I woke up I felt the soft breeze, silky petals brushing against my cheek. I took a deep breath, the sweet smell of buttercups bringing a smile unbidden to my face. I always loved the smell of buttercups. I sighed as I opened my eyes, adjusting to the warm golden light, seeing the dust motes floating in the air. “Back in the Underground.” I whispered, looking towards the hole as I started to sit up, resting on my elbows as I looked around at the familiar area.

 

“Howdy.” I jumped at the voice coming from behind me, turning around to see Flowey’s face staring back at me with a smile. “Oh hey Flowey.” I returned the smile as I knelt in front of him much to his surprise. “What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth or something?” I asked when he tilted his flower face up towards me. “You look different. Bigger I think.” He said with a quizzical look on his face as he moved closer to my face.

 

“No I’m still the same.” I frowned as I looked down at my body, noticing how my shirt seemed smaller, riding up to expose my stomach, my pants hugging my new hips. It was then that I noticed that my chest. “How long was I in there?” I asked quietly and realized that I had indeed grown bigger. “I don’t know. How come you’re so big?” Flowey asked and I shrugged, brushing my hands over my pants to clean off the dirt.

“What’s that?” Flowey asked, glancing to something on the ground next to me. “Huh?” I followed his gaze and noticed the familiar pale blue jacket in the midst of the golden flowers. ‘Sans’s jacket?’ I thought to myself as I reached out and grabbed it, pulling it into my lap. “Where’d you get that?” Flowey asked and I smiled at it sadly. “The last timeline. I didn’t think it would come with me though.” I ran my palm over the soft white fur that lined the hood and glanced up at Flowey again who was staring at me curiously.

 

“So do you want me to go through the whole spiel again?” I shrugged as I put on the jacket, letting it settle around my shoulders comfortably. “No I think I’ve got it. Hey, shouldn’t Toriel have showed up by now?” I asked, looking in the direction of where she normally would come from. Flowey gave me a look of confusion. “No? She doesn’t come around here anymore. Apparently she never leaves her house these days.” I looked at him and blinked as if his words didn’t register.

 

“What?” I asked and Flowey shrugged, following my gaze. “Yeah. Whatever you did last time really changed how people act around here.” I flinched, recalling exactly what I had done last time. “I guess it might.” I mumbled as I pulled the jacket around me, hoping that maybe I didn’t completely screw myself after what I’d done. “Do you think people can change Flowey?” I asked as I stood, glancing up again towards the surface the voice still echoing quietly in my mind. The flower was silent a moment as he followed my gaze.

 

“I hope so.” He whispered thoughtfully as I gave a soft laugh, bending down to touch his petals gently. “Me too. See you round.” I waved goodbye as I walked through the dark door into the Ruins, not looking back as I put my hands in the pockets of Sans’s jacket.

  As I walked I noticed movements out of the corner of my eyes but none of the monsters came out to speak to me. I didn’t bother picking anything up along the way, resisting anything that could remind me of the previous timeline. I wandered through the Ruins, waving to the various small monsters that watched me from a distance, fear in their eyes but I knew that they didn’t know why they were afraid. Finally I reached Napstablook who was laying in the dried leaves crying silently to himself.

 

“Hey buddy.” I spoke softly, kindly, watching as the ghost let out a surprised yelp, getting up and staring at me with hollow eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to spook you!” I raised my hands as he backed away from me, fear and sadness in his eyes. “Uhm. I’m Frisk.” I said lamely as I tried to think of what to say to him, knowing that he too didn’t understand why he should be afraid of me. “I…I’m Napstablook. Not that anyone cares…” I smiled and put my hands back in my pockets.

 

“I care. Are you listening to anything good?” I asked, nodding towards his black headset hovering atop his partially see through body. The question seemed to surprise him as he blinked slowly, eyeing me carefully. “It’s just a mix I made. It’s not all that good though.” He spoke softly as I gave him a confident smile. “Can I have a listen? We could lay down for a while if you want to?” I tilted my head to the side as I watched him think about it for a long moment.

 

“Why?” He asked and I shrugged, kicking at the leaves idly. “I just think it could be fun. Is that alright?” I asked and waited patiently as Napstablook thought, cautiously watching me as he started to approach. “I think it should be.” He lay down on the leaves next to me, turning up the volume on his headphones so I could listen in.

I closed my eyes as the haunting tunes echoed around us in the ruins. A smile on my face as I listened next to him quietly, snuggling into the jacket comfortably. Before I knew it I had started falling asleep listening to the music. “I really like it.” I spoke softly, glancing over at the ghost who was smiling faintly with little tears in his eyes.

 

“That’s good. But I should go now. Bye.” The music stopped as Napstablook faded away. I blinked as I got up from the leaves slowly, brushing myself off and picking a leaf out of my hair before dropping a piece of gold into a spider web, being greeted by a small spider who handed me a donut with a wave in thanks.

 

I took a bite out of the donut and made my way towards Toriel’s house, trying not to think about what Muffet actually put into her food to make it taste so good. I started humming softly to myself as I finished off the donut and wiped my hands on the front of my pants. It was strange how silent the Ruins seemed, my footsteps echoing off of the stone walls hollowly. Finally I came across Toriel’s house, the faint light of the fireplace showing through the drawn curtains.

I felt a warmth cross over my soul and I just smiled, walking up towards the front door and taking a deep breath as I reached my hand up to knock. When the door opened to reveal a very confused and slightly wide eyed goat monster I couldn’t help the tears that started to well up in my eyes. “A child?  What’s a child doing here?” Toriel asked with a hint of fear in her eyes as she held her hands to her chest.

 

“I fell down here and I saw the house and was hoping that I could get some rest, maybe get some better clothes to wear, I’ve sort of grown out of them.” I shrugged and gestured at my too short clothes. I waited patiently as Toriel seemed to hesitate looking at me with pale pink eyes. “Please?” I asked as I shuffled my feet nervously, waiting for her to accept. “Come in my child. Are you hungry?” Toriel stepped aside with a tender smile on her white face.

 

“Thank you. I just had a spider donut a little bit ago so I think I’m alright for now.” I walked inside, smelling a freshly baked butterscotch pie and smiling to herself. “What is your name child?” Toriel asked as I followed her into the living room, taking a seat in front of the warm fire comfortably as she stood poised and elegant as usual.

 

“Frisk. You can call me Frisk. What’s your name?” I asked even though I already knew exactly what her name was. “I’m Toriel. Are you hurt? I can’t imagine falling from such a height could have felt too great.” I shook my head and ran a hand through my shoulder length brown hair.

 

“No. The flowers broke my fall. Somehow.” I smiled up at her and was welcomed with a kind smile of her own which made me happy. “I’m not sure I have many clothes here that would fit you but I can at least help you make these ones fit better if you’d like? I’ll get you a robe and my sewing kit. Go ahead and grab yourself some pie, make yourself at home child.” Toriel walked down the hall and went into her bedroom as I got up and went to the kitchen, cutting a small portion of pie and putting it onto a small plate, instinctively knowing where everything was.

 

When I came back out into the living room Toriel was setting up her sewing machine and had grabbed some extra pieces of fabric, laying them out on the kitchen table neatly. A white fluffy robe hanging invitingly over the back of a chair. “You can change in the first room on the left there if you’d like. How do you like the pie?” Toriel asked as I swallowed a mouthful happily.

 

“Delicious! And thank you. I really appreciate it.” I put my plate on the table and grabbed the robe as Toriel smiled at me, she was always so calming. I walked into the first room that used to be a child’s room. I saw the dusty toys and fought back the tears I could feel welling up as I closed the door behind me. I got undressed quickly, pulling the soft robe around me and smelling the vanilla soap Toriel used in her laundry.

 

I picked up my too small clothes and Sans’s jacket in my arms before walking out into the living room. “Where’d you get that ratty old thing?” She asked, pointing to the jacket I hung on the back of the chair I sat in, seeing her glasses slip to the end of her snout.

“Oh, I sort of found it I guess.” I shrugged and took another bite of my pie as I handed her my shirt and pants. “It’s pretty comfortable and warm actually.” I defended it when she seemed to eye it speculatively. She examined my clothes and spread them out in front of her. “I can let out the pants a little bit it looks like but I think I’ll have to shorten them so I can use the extra fabric. Is that alright?” She asked and I nodded.

 

“Sure. I don’t have a problem wearing shorts.” Toriel smiled and nodded, setting aside the pants and looking closer at the shirt. “I don’t know what you want me to do with this though.” I looked over at the panels of fabric, setting my now empty pie plate aside for the time being as I looked at the different colors and textures. I picked up a lacey panel and looked at the intricate embroidery done on it, all the flowers looking like buttercups intertwined with the crest emblazoned on Toriel’s robe.

 

“Could we use this to extend the sides? Maybe put a black panel behind it so it won’t be so see though?” Toriel thought about it for a moment and then smiled. “Certainly. That won’t be too hard. Would you like to help me?” She asked and I nodded enthusiastically, listening to her instructions as she showed me what to do. After a couple of hours of working and cutting I let out a yawn without meaning to and Toriel smirked to herself.

 

“Go on to bed Frisk. We can finish this in the morning.” I nodded with a smile and went over to give Toriel a hug good night which she returned happily. I crawled into bed, wrapping myself up in Sans’s jacket under the blankets, quickly falling into a mostly restful sleep.

                **_‘Do you think you can change the past?’_** _A vaguely familiar voice tickled my mind as I dreamt. The peaceful field of golden flowers I was dreaming about darkened as I looked around for the source of the voice. “Who’s there?” I asked as I turned around, spotting a black mass standing in the center of a circle of dead buttercups. ‘ **You can’t change what happened in the last timeline just by being nice.’** The voice whispered in a confident tone as I stared at the mass. _

 

_“What happened wasn’t my fault. Something else was making me do those horrible things! I never wanted to hurt any of them to begin with but something, someone else was…I don’t know what they did but I never wanted any of that to happen.” I crossed my arms defensively over my chest, standing my ground as the mass seemed to quiver. An ominous breeze blew through the flowers, picking up some of the petals as I stared at the darkness ahead of me._

 

_**‘What makes you think you’re in control now?’** The voice asked and I felt a chill creep up my spine. I hadn’t thought of that. **‘What makes you think that whoever was in control before isn’t going to try and do something just as horrible? Huh?’** The voice whispered, watching me as I took a gulp of imaginary air. **‘Just because you reset doesn’t mean what you did just goes away. There are always consequences Frisk.’** I narrowed my eyes at the mention of my name. Even though I knew this was just a dream I couldn’t help but feel suspicious of what was going on in front of me. The voice cackled at me, the hoarse sound echoing eerily around me as I felt fear creep up into my gut. _

 

_“Who are you?” I asked and the laughing only got louder, the darkness around me creeping up and snuffing out the golden flowers one by one. “How do you know me? Who are you?” I called out again, angry and scared as the mass kept laughing. Then as the darkness came to within inches of where we stood the laughter stopped. The mass seemed to stare right through to my soul. ‘ **The better question to ask is what am I.’** The whisper echoed as I was swallowed up in darkness in one fell swoop. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave the Ruins...and face what's on the other side of the doors...

Gasping I sat up in bed and blinked rapidly in order to focus on reality and not the creepy nightmare that had my soul racing in my chest. I took several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself and clung to the jacket wrapped around my shoulders. Once I felt firmly rooted back in place I got out of bed and put on the robe and walked out into the living room where I saw that all of my clothes had been finished, washed and folded neatly on top of the table and a fresh plate of fruits and a glass of milk set at the table for me.

 

“Good morning my child. How did you sleep?” Toriel asked as she glanced up from her book with a kind smile. “Pretty good. You didn’t stay up all night making these for me did you?” I asked as I went to look at the clothes noticing that there were a couple new shirts and pants folded neatly as well.

 

“I couldn’t sleep anyways. Besides I figured you might want more than one outfit to wear.” Toriel spoke as if it was no big deal and I wiped away the tears from my face. “You didn’t have to do that. I mean they’re awesome but I…” I looked at her and she just shook her head as she stood, placing her book to the side as she came to stand in front of me still just a little taller than me despite my growth spurt.

 

“To be honest I was sort of on a roll last night. I felt inspired to make something based off of your shirt and decided to just go with it. Don’t worry about it Frisk. I wanted to do it.” Toriel opened her arms and I hugged her in thanks. Finally I pulled myself away and sat down next to Toriel as we both ate some fruit, talking idly amongst ourselves for quite some time.

               

I ended up staying for longer than I intended to. About a week and a half passed as I spent time with Toriel, getting to know her and letting her show me around the Ruins. Telling me about the puzzles and even introducing me to some of the monsters who had started to come to trust me the more they saw me around Toriel.

 

I didn’t end up having that strange nightmare again which made me feel better as I made myself at home unintentionally. It wasn’t until I had dropped something on the floor and watched it roll down into the basement, clattering down the stairs, my heart going with it. “What’s the matter my child?” Toriel asked later that night at dinner as I picked at my food. I didn’t want to leave but I knew that I had to.

 

Otherwise I was just going to stay stuck here forever, never progressing. “Frisk?” Toriel asked again and I took a deep breath, looking at her with sad eyes. “Is there another way out of the Ruins?” I asked, already knowing the answer as she winced almost imperceptively, as if I had struck her. “Why do you ask?” She turned her gaze to her dinner, a sadness in her eyes I already knew.

 

“I…I think I want to see what else is out there. I think it’s time for me to get going.” I spoke quietly, pushing my food aside as I had lost my appetite. “You don’t need to leave. You can stay here with me. We can be a family together here.” Toriel pleaded but I just reached out and touched the back of her hand, always amazed by how soft her fur was to the touch.

               

“I can’t stay here forever Toriel. I want to but I can’t. I’m sorry.” Toriel nodded slowly, covering my hand in hers, patting it lovingly as she looked at me. “You can go in the morning. But for now you need your rest.” Toriel grabbed the plates and headed to the kitchen, trying to hide the tears in her eyes as I sighed heavily. I knew I didn’t have a lot of time as I got up from the table, going into the bedroom I had been using and pulling out a small bag with a single strap that I had made a few days earlier, knowing that eventually it was going to come in handy.

 

I grabbed the clothes Toriel had made for me, leaving behind my pajamas and a day outfit in a drawer neatly, shoving everything else into the depths of the dark blue bag. I put on my shoes and put my jacket on, leaving it unzipped as I slung the bag over one of my shoulders, letting it hang at the opposite hip as I heard Toriel heading down into the basement of her home as quietly as she could.

 

“Let’s do this.” I whispered to myself as I grabbed my hairbrush and a ribbon I had found in the ruins and putting them into the bag as well as I left to follow Toriel. She tried to stop me several times, telling me to just go back upstairs, to go rest. When that didn’t work she told me that outside of the Ruins was dangerous. Too dangerous for someone like me and that there were bad monsters on the other side of the door.

 

I already knew all of that. In the past the only one who was actually dangerous to anyone was me. But not this time, I told myself as I saw Toriel standing at the exit to the Ruins. “Toriel, I-“ I started and she shook her head. “No. If you want to leave so badly then you have to show me that you can take care of yourself out there. Fight me.” Flames sparked to life in her hands and I held up my hands in surrender.

               

“I’m not going to fight. I could never fight you. You, you’re the closest thing to a mother that I’ve ever had Toriel.” I explained as she clenched her jaw, tears running down through her fur covered cheeks. “I know you think I can’t take care of myself out there and that going out there is dangerous. But that’s life. I have to leave no matter how much I just want to stay here and bake and learn about snails with you. I know you understand. So please, Toriel. Just let me leave?” I looked at her sadly as I watched her struggle to fight between her urge to keep me safe and the knowledge that she couldn’t keep me here.

 

Finally she heaved a sigh of resignation, dropping her hands and letting the flames sputter out as she walked towards me. “Won’t you stay for tonight? That way you can have a fresh start in the morning? I promise that I won’t do anything to keep you from leaving.” Toriel asked and I nodded. “Just tonight. Thank you for understanding.” Toriel nodded, wiping the tears from her face as we headed back upstairs, me changing into my pajamas and getting into bed, knowing that Toriel would keep her promise as I fell asleep. For the first time since I had arrived I was once again in the field of golden flowers, surrounded by darkness.

               

**_‘So you’re going to break that poor old lady’s heart by leaving huh? How selfish of you.’_ ** _The swirling black mass tsked at me as I stood facing it once again. “I have to leave. That’s how it works.” I explained as the mass seemed to shake it’s approximate definition of a head in disapproval. **‘Why? Because that’s how it’s always been done right? Every reset, every run through. Always breaking her poor old heart. So selfish.’** I glared at the mass as it stared back at me completely unintimidated by me. _

 

_“I don’t want to leave but I have to! That is how it works! Someone has to break the barrier and right now I am the only one who can. So don’t stand there and judge me when you don’t even know me.” I gasped in surprise as the mass let out a bloodcurdling scream that rang in my ears, making me step back and cover my ears to block out some of the noise. “What the hell are you!” I yelled as the scream died down, the mass pulsing almost with barely contained energy. **‘You can’t change everything. People don’t change Frisk! They can’t! You can’t. And you never will.’** The voice sounded angry as I was once again swallowed up whole, leaving me to wake up gasping for air._

               

I blinked rapidly as I regained my bearings back in reality. I rubbed my eyes of the sleep crust that had accumulated overnight. With a sigh I got out of bed and changed into my altered clothes, looking at myself in the mirror and still loving how the white lace looked against the other colors and loving how my shorts also had lace trim at the bottom to match the shirt. All of my clothes had different panels of lace sewn into them skillfully by Toriel.

 

I shrugged into the comfortable blue jacket and put the bag over my shoulder with a heavy sigh after I brushed my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and tying it with the purple ribbon into a bow. When I had put my shoes on I walked out of the room and noticed Toriel standing at the end of the hall with a sad look on her face. “I made you something for your trip.” She extended her hands and handed me a container that held a slice of pie inside which made me smile.

 

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to eat it before it goes bad.” I said as I put it carefully in my bag and followed Toriel back downstairs towards the exit of the Ruins. Toriel didn’t say anything, she didn’t even look at me as we walked silently to the end of the hallway, stopping together as we got to the large door. “Do me a favor?” Toriel asked as she turned to face me with sadness in her eyes. “Anything Toriel.” I smiled as she pulled me into a loving embrace.

 

“Please don’t come back here.” She whispered and even though I knew she was only trying to protect herself from further hurt I still felt a pang in my soul at her words. I hugged her back before we pulled away and she unlocked the door, pushing it slightly open for me. “Thank you Toriel.” I smiled and walked past her into the bitter cold, feeling the snow hit my cheeks. I heard the door shut behind me, a soft click making me wish I hadn’t decided to leave.

               

I took a deep breath and looked up into the artificial sky which was too dark to see anything but the faint white flakes that fell from above somewhere. “Enough lazing about I guess.” I sighed as I turned my attention to the path ahead of me, the cold seeping in through the open front of the jacket until I decided to zip it up, putting the hood up over my head to keep my head warm. Even though I was wearing shorts I was still mostly warm enough as I shoved my hands into the pockets and stared walking.

 

The snow crunched under my feet as I walked in the eerily silent forest. I kept walking even when I heard a second set of steps crunching in the snow behind me, not looking around as I kept walking. I could almost feel the tension reverberating off of the person behind me, a sense of animosity that she couldn’t quite understand as she came up to the bridge. “Hey.” A deep voice called from behind me making me stop in my tracks. When I turned around I was face to face with Sans the skeleton. He was slightly taller than me and wearing a blood red jacket with black fur trimming the hood.

 

He was glaring at me, his eye sockets shadowed as I felt a shiver crawl down my back. “Nice jacket you’ve got there.” I flushed as I watched him take a step forward, I could feel his hatred for me radiating off of him in waves. “Uhm, thank you.” I felt my soul race in my chest as he came face to face with me, practically shaking in rage. “Where’d you get it?” He growled low in his chest as he stared me down.

 

“I…it’s kind of a long story.” I whispered as I watched his eye sparked to life, a flash of pale blue, a faint sound. I let out a gasp of pain as I felt something go through my chest, a piece of white bone protruding out of my chest, impaling my soul on the tip. “I bet it is.” Sans smirked as I watched my soul shatter and I saw darkness swallowing the edges of my vision, tunneling in on the rage filled face of Sans as I felt myself slip into the stream of data once again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't beat 'em...run...

When I opened my eyes I was in front of the closed door to the ruins again, taking in a deep breath as I clutched my chest. “That was definitely new.” I breathed as I stared down the path again. I hesitated, clutching my chest as I took a step forward in the snow, shaking. “I died.” I suddenly realized and stopped again. I had died.

 

I took in several deep breaths as I tried to quell the shaking in my soul, knowing I had to go forward. After several moments of deep breathing I resolved myself to keep moving forward, the crunching of snow behind me making me shake in fear. When I got to the bridge I didn’t turn around, I didn’t have time to as I registered three sharp points jutting out in front of me and I woke up once again in front of the Ruins.

 

It takes me longer this time but I still manage to take those steps. I still end up in front of the Ruins. The last time I stand in front of the Ruins I feel tears in my eyes as I break into a run, this time I don’t stop at the bridge. I don’t turn around. I can feel his hate. “Why won’t you fight me!?” I hear Sans yell behind me as I trip over a bone in the snow, falling headfirst into the cold. Sans fingers grip my shoulder harshly, flipping me on my back as he straddles me on the ground, filled with so much hate. He raised a fist to strike me but he didn’t strike. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it before! You never had a problem with killing anyone else! So go ahead! Fight me!” He growled as he hit the ground right next to my head making me yelp in surprise.

               

“I don’t want to fight! I don’t want to hurt you! I don’t want to hurt anybody!” I cried out as he hit the ground on the other side of my head in anger. His eye lights sparking in and out. “Liar!” I flinched as he yelled right in my face. “I swear! I don’t want to fight!” Tears streamed down my face as I looked at him full of fear. I had never been so scared in my life as Sans glared down at me. My soul pounded so loud in my chest I knew that he could hear it. “Please. Don’t kill me again.” I whispered as he narrowed his sockets down at me. “Please.” I begged as tears streamed down my face.

 

“Spare you as you spared them? As you spared my brother? _Spare me_? You think _you_ deserve _my_ mercy?” He growled, leaning down till he was centimeters away from my face. “No.” I choked out as he rammed a bone through my chest, the tip jamming into the ground as my soul shattered and everything went dark again. I fell to the ground, hands and knees sinking into the snow as I sobbed. I couldn’t remember how many times he had killed me now. I clutched my chest tightly as I felt my soul pounding against my rib cage painfully.

 

It hurt so bad. I can’t even remember dying in the last run. I looked down the path ahead of me, seeing his red coat standing out against the white of the snow. He was standing there, watching me, waiting for me. “Haven’t you figured it out yet! I can’t die!” I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face as I knelt in the snow. “You keep killing me! Over and over and over again but I can’t stay dead!” I yelled as I watched the skeleton move closer towards me.

 

“I told you I don’t want to fight anyone! I don’t want to kill anyone!” I cried out and the skeleton stopped halfway, a faint movement and a thick tendril of his blue magic wrapping around my torso, making me cry out in shock. Air rushed past me as he dragged me to kneel in front of him.

               

Sans grabbed at my chin roughly, forcing me to look up at him as he snarled down at me. “Why did you kill him?” Sans growled out between clenched teeth but I shook my head as I felt the tears stream down my face. “I don’t know! It wasn’t me but it was me! I’m sorry!” I stared into his sockets, pleading for him to stop hurting me. “I don’t believe you.” He snarled and let go of my face, the side of his finger cutting my cheek with the force as I stared up at him with wide eyes.

 

I watched, unable to move as the tendril of magic held me in place, squeezing my torso so tight I could feel my bones starting to protest. “Please-!” I cried out, cut off by bony knuckles slamming into my face hard enough to make me see stars. I didn’t even have time to recover before he continued his assault. When I blinked again, in front of the Ruins I didn’t think twice before launching my body into the forest. I didn’t dare look back as I felt my instinct to flee overcome my senses.

 

I could hear the sound of his blasters going off in random directions behind me as I ran aimlessly through the thick underbrush. I ran as far as my legs could carry me, my heart racing loudly in my ears as the bitterly cold air bit at my exposed skin. I could hear the blasters still going off but they were further in the distance and seemingly going the other way but still I didn’t stop. I had to keep running. Finally my poor legs gave out from under me and I fell down a steep slope of snow and ice. I hissed in pain as I felt a rock penetrate my skin through my pants. Pulling myself into a sitting position I pulled up my leg, seeing the edge of the sharp rock sticking out of my calf muscle.

               

“Shit.” I hissed as I gripped it tightly in my hand and pulled it out with a sharp cry of pain. I pulled the ribbon out and wrapped it tightly around my wound to apply pressure until I could find something else to use. I took a glance around the area in an attempt to figure out where I was but it all just looked the same to me. The ribbon quickly became soaked in blood and I groaned as the muscle ached. Standing back up I winced and slowly made my way towards a strange looking shape covered in debris.

 

I needed to find some sort of shelter and try and stop the bleeding from my leg before it got worse, I thought as I limped towards the shape. “What the hell?” I whispered as I came upon a small wooden structure that looked like it had been a club house of sorts. I pulled away the fallen branches from the roof and the layers of snow around the front door. From the outside it looked pretty intact but I honestly had no clue as to what was inside, or who.

 

As I finished shoveling out the snow with my hands and feet I gripped the handle and gave a test pull. It was stuck. I groaned in annoyance as I grabbed it with both hands and pulled as hard as I could, the swollen wood creaking in protest after not having been opened in ages. I yelped and fell back on my rear end as the door gave way suddenly, stale air assaulting my nose as I stared into the darkened interior. I couldn’t see anything through the darkness, the windows still buried in snow on either side of the small shack.

               

I got up and cautiously stepped towards the small building, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dark as I poked my head into the doorway. Seeing no movement even after calling out into the darkness I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked around towards the other side of the building and shoveled out the windows from beneath piles of snow. When that was done I made my way back inside the shack and was able to see exactly what was within.

 

“What is this place?” I asked out loud as I saw the small table, three chairs, a little kitchenette, a couch and a hall way. It was all in almost perfect condition, save for the dust covering everything. I walked further into the shack which I realized was much bigger than I had thought as I glanced into the hall way and saw three doors cracked open. This was a house. I idly brushed my hand against the dusty wall and hit a light switch, jumping in surprise as the lights flickered to life. I suppose I shouldn’t have been that surprised, nothing worked in the Underground the way it did back on the surface.

 

My curiosity piqued I hesitantly made my way to the first door and pushed it open lightly, poking my head into what looked like a bathroom, complete with a shower. I turned on the light and went to the sink, surprised when it too worked. The next door to the bathroom was an empty bedroom that was carpeted, a few scraps of ancient packing supplies thrown into a corner but otherwise unremarkable. I closed the door and headed to the last door, pushing it open and turning on the light.

 

I blinked in surprise at the sight of a fully furnished bedroom, clean but untouched as if its occupant had gone on vacation. There was a large four poster bed covered in warm looking blankets and a couple of pillows, a heavy looking desk with a couple empty folders on top, a dresser and a closet and a night stand. All made of the same wood as the bed as a matching set.

               

I walked inside and decided to snoop around, all of the drawers held a few items of clothing, a few black turtlenecks, some long slacks, a plain white lab coat which raised more questions than it answered as I folded it back neatly into its place. “Who lived here?” I whispered as I came to the night stand, the top drawer empty save for a note pad and a pen. The bottom drawer was stuck though and I pulled on it hard. I furrowed my brow in confusion as a single photograph came to light.

 

“Sans? Papyrus?” I recognized the two much younger brothers smiling at the camera happily in the arms of a tall, smiling skeleton wearing a pair of spectacles. I had never seen him before. I ran my fingertips over the photo and couldn’t help but smile back at the happy faces staring up at me. Whoever he was, I thought, made Sans really smile. There was no sadness in his eyes. I held the photo as I went to look in the closet, noticing a small washer and dryer tucked inside, my eyes traveling over the shelves and breathing a sigh of relief as I saw a small first aid kit and a sewing machine.

 

I grabbed the kit and went into the bathroom, stripping my pants off and setting them on the edge of the sink as I sat at the edge of the tub and took a better look at my leg. Thankfully it wasn’t too deep but there was still a chance of infection. I was pleased when I opened the kit to reveal one of the best stocked first aid kits known to history. I cleaned out my wound and wrapped it up with some gauze, standing at the sink and cleaning out the blood out of my pants and taking a deep breath. My soul hurt terribly. All of those deaths were sure to have done a number on it. I closed my eyes and exhaled, holding my palm out in front of me as I summoned my soul.

               

I felt the familiar weight land in my palm and opened my eyes to see the pulsing heart hovering just above my palm. I stared at the soul in my hand and noticed hairline cracks running through the inside like the facets of a jewel. I sighed heavily and held it tenderly in my hand, putting the photo on the counter and rubbing the outside edge lightly. Taking a deep breath I focused my energy on my soul, doing my best to summon the magic Toriel had taught me.

 

She’d been worried about my soul, and now that I thought about it I suppose she had reason to be. She had taught me how to do minimal healing, just enough to keep me from dying for real. It wasn’t much, especially if Sans were to come through and start murdering me repeatedly again. I sighed as I looked at the scars running through the interior of my soul and returned it to its rightful place inside my chest. I left the bathroom and went back to the living room in my coat and underpants, reaching to close the front door, stopping when I heard a soft yip just outside.

 

Looking down I was surprised to see two black eyes staring back at me from a sheet of white fur, pink tongue lolling out its mouth. “A dog? What are you doing out here little guy?” The little white dog barked and stood on his hind legs as I knelt down to reach out and pet him. “You want to come in?” I asked and the dog jumped into my arms with a yip.

               

I smiled and closed the door behind us, already feeling warmer as the dog nuzzled into my arms happily. “So, I guess you’re not afraid of me huh? I guess that’s a bonus.” I put the dog down and went to my bag, pulling out a pair of pants from my bag and pulled them on over the cut in my leg, the dog taking a seat on the couch comfortably. I sighed and sat on the couch next to the dog who came and lay on my lap.

 

I ran my fingers through his fur and stared at the little house. Based off of the photograph I’d found I assumed that maybe Sans and Papyrus had lived here at some point. But I couldn’t figure out who that other skeleton was. It wasn’t like I had spent any actual time with the brothers to really get into their pasts but still, I couldn’t help thinking that he was probably related to the brothers in some way. There just weren’t that many skeletons around in the Underground.

 

As a matter of fact there were only the brothers. “So what am I going to call you little guy?” I asked the drowsy little white fluff of a dog in my lap who looked up at me with a yawn. I scratched under the dog’s chin and smiled down at him, a glint of silver catching my eye in his white fluffy fur. There was a small round tag with a name scribbled on the front that read, “Bonsey”, Papyrus’s name was written on the back. “Crap. You belong to the skeleton brothers don’t you?” I sighed and pet the dog as I tried not to panic internally.

 

That would mean that at some point they were possibly going to be looking for him. I glanced around the room again and nibbled my lip nervously. From what I could tell the light was dimming towards nightfall and I realized that I was actually kind of hungry so I got up from the couch, locked the front door and grabbed my bag which still had a slice of pie from Toriel’s.

 

I smiled softly and took a deep whiff of the pie. The dog gave a soft whimper on the floor next to my feet and I gave him a little piece. “Sorry boy. I don’t have much else right now and I have to have my strength up if one of your masters show up to get you.” I apologized and finished off the slice, my hunger sated but not gone.

               

“You want to go to bed boy?” I asked and the dog gave a cute tilt of his head and stood on his hind legs. I smiled and turned off the lights, picking up Bonsey and walking towards the back bedroom. I turned off the lights and crawled into the large bed, Bonsey curling up next to me on the pillow and closing his eyes in sleep. In spite of the panic I felt in my chest my sore body was more than ready to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some doors shouldn't be opened....

The next morning the dog woke me up with a pitiful whimper. “What’s the matter boy?” I asked with a lengthy yawn while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He hopped off the bed and circled in the doorway. Getting the hint I grabbed my coat and wrapped it around me, letting the dog outside so he could go to the bathroom. He almost entirely disappeared in the snow that had started to pile up again around the small house. I smiled as I watched him prance right back inside with a happy yip and shook the snow from his long fluffy fur.

 

“Better?” I asked. I knew it was weird to be talking to the dog seeing as how he couldn’t talk back but it felt good to just talk out loud. I locked the door again behind the dog and pulled my coat around my shoulders tightly to keep the chill out. “Now here’s the rough part. Figuring out what to do next. And where I’m going to find some food.” I limped into the bathroom to take a look at the wound in my leg in the light. I winced as I rested my leg on the lip of the tub and turned on the water, watching as the steam lifted off the cold surface.

 

I cleaned and dressed the wound as quickly as I could, cringing and hoping that it was good enough to keep it from getting infected. I leaned against the back of the toilet and sighed, looking up at the ceiling as the dog watched from the floor happily wagging his tail as he lay on the cool tile. A quiet growl rumbled through my stomach and I sighed again. Bonsey yipped and stood up, running down the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him. I laughed quietly to myself and tried to stand up only to cringe as I fell back against the toilet. I heard a yipping noise coming from the hall as Bonsey came back to bark at me from the door way.

               

“What is it boy?” I asked as he turned in a circle and went down the hall again. I narrowed my eyes and stood, limping slightly as I followed the dog down the hall and towards the furnished bedroom. Bonsey barked excitedly and dove into the open closet door. “What are you doing you strange pup?” I smiled, pushing the old lab coats aside and seeing the dog sniffing around the back of the closet, focusing on a spot that was near the bottom and pressing his nose up against it, a soft click echoing in the closet.

 

“What the…” I whispered as the back panel of the closet slid open with a quiet hiss to reveal a stair way. The dog yipped excitedly and started walking down the steps with a confidence I suddenly lacked. The clicking of Bonsey’s claws on the metal stairs echoed off the walls as he walked down, white tail wagging behind him. “Hey wait for me!” I called after him, quickly limping down the stairs. About halfway down there was a landing that turned at an angle, leading towards a dimly lit room at the base.

 

I stepped down slowly, my fingers reaching for a switch against the wall. I gasped in surprise as I saw the various machines placed strategically around the large room, the shining metallic machines humming quietly. “What is this place?” I frowned as I took a step forwards into the room. Bonsey casually walked over to one side of the room where there was a large fridge and a freezer pressed up beside a counter with a sink placed on top of it. I pressed a hand against my stomach and reached for the handle to the fridge, hoping beyond hope that there was something edible inside.

               

I pulled the door open slightly just as something slammed me from behind, pressing my body up against the door to the fridge harshly. “I’m just looking for something to eat! I’m sorry! I’ll go if you just let me go I’ll leave I swear!” I explained as I could feel someone pressing up against my back, that same strange tingling I would have felt around Sans’s magic resonated through my spine. I cried out as I was flipped towards my back, coming face to face with a tall, slender skeleton with strange markings on his pale face and dark purple eye lights in his sockets.

 

He looked like the skeleton in the photograph I had found upstairs in the main house. Our eyes locked and for a moment I thought I could see a deep emptiness that sent a chill right down through my soul. I watched as the skeleton narrowed his gaze on me, observing me carefully. He moved slightly away from me, looking me up and down as if he was studying me. “A human…how interesting.” His deep voice whispered as I tried not to tremble in front of him. Something about him was off.

 

I flinched as he gripped my chin in his slender fingers, turning my head to one side and then to the other side, scrutinizing me as if I was under a microscope. “It has been a long time since the last human that wandered through here. In fact I can’t remember just how long it has been. What is your name?” I gulped. “Frisk. My name is Frisk.” I spoke softly, still pressed up against the door of the refrigerator.

 

“You’re limping. Are you injured?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, his empty eye sockets holding me hostage in the void within them. “I-I fell and hurt my leg the other day.” I explained, completely petrified of the skeleton in front of me, his white lab coat, the deep charcoal of his turtleneck and the deep black of his slacks ingraining the images into my mind.

               

“Hmmm. Come to the table. I’ll take a look at it.” He grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me towards the metal table. I tried to pull back but he was too strong, grabbing me with both hands and lifting me onto the table, several tendrils of black tinged with deep purple wrapping around my wrists and my ankles tightly so I couldn’t move. My wrists were forced behind my back as I was forced to my side harshly.

 

I saw the skeleton bend over my wound, taking off the wrappings, crying out as he probed into the skin. “What the hell are you doing?!” I asked as tears started to fall from my eyes in pain. I cringed as he pulled the skin wider, stretching the wound with his fingers, I could feel warmth trickle down my leg, a hollow sound as a droplet hit the metal table.

 

“Interesting. It appears your musculature is attached to your skeletal system. I wonder…” I never even saw the knife. I screamed, eyes opened wide in shock and agony as he sliced away part of my leg muscle and put it onto a thin glass slide. “Oh hush. It doesn’t hurt that badly.” I glared up at the skeleton who was attempting to dissect me, one of his hands waving off my pain dismissively. He took the slide and walked away from me, going towards a microscope, muttering things in a strange language I didn’t understand, my body trembling under his magic in pain.

 

I could feel the blood starting to trickle down my legs and onto the slab under me. “Let me go!” I yelled as I struggled against my bonds. With a snap of his fingers another tendril wrapped around my mouth, effectively gagging me. “You’re being too loud. I’m trying to concentrate.” He spoke with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

               

I struggled harder, seeing the dog laying in a dog bed in the corner gnawing on a suspiciously human looking bone. The tendrils tightened further, digging into my skin as I fought back. The imposing skeleton glided back to my side, a dark look in his face as he looked at me. “You’re determination is strong Frisk. Much stronger than many of the other subjects that have passed through here before. You’re also much older than the usual children I used to receive. I’ll have to run some more tests but I can’t do that if you are moving around so much.”

 

I saw the large needle injecting a strange amber colored liquid into my shoulder, a rush of warmth filling my veins almost immediately. “Don’t you worry. I won’t kill you.” He smirked as my vision started to fade, my body tingling slightly but unable to move no matter how much I tried. My head hit the metal table, the low metallic thud echoing as my body slipped into unconsciousness.

               

_My eyes fluttered open, my vision filled with golden yellow petals. Sitting up I found myself back in the field of buttercups, the black mass silently swirling a little ways away, staring at me. ‘ **Having fun?’** The mass seemed to smirk and I wiped away the tears from my eyes, looking down at my thigh, seeing a large gash there but it wasn’t bleeding here for some reason. _

 

_“Who the hell is that guy? Why is he torturing me?” I asked, not expecting anything more than a cryptic and sarcastic reply from the mass as I tenderly touched the gash, surprised that it didn’t seem to hurt. **‘His name is Gaster. He used to be the old royal scientist before he went crazy and injected himself with straight up determination.’** I looked up in surprise at the mass, dark tendrils waving non threateningly in the breeze along with the flowers. “But why is he torturing me?” I asked, curious to the strange new aura coming from the mass, my eyes narrowed with caution._

 

_**‘Simple. He’s insane.’** The mass spoke matter of factly as if there was no other reason. Maybe there wasn’t. ‘ **He wants your DETERMINATION.’** I blinked slowly, a strange tingling sensation making my side itch. I pulled up my shirt and saw a bright red line going from the bottom of my ribs all the way to almost my arm pit. “What the hell?” I whispered with concern in my voice as the line thickened. I looked up at the mass which seemed to have a hint of pity in its red eyes as it focused on my side. ‘ **You should wake up now.’** I opened my mouth to say something only to be swallowed up by darkness once again._


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the man who speaks in hands....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** WARNING! CONTAINS SOME TORTURE!****

I flinched as the bright lights hit my eyes, gasping for much needed air as I was brought back to my reality. I felt goosebumps rise all over my skin as the cold from the metal underneath me seeped into my bones. Groaning, I attempted to move only to find myself strapped to the table, arms spread on either side of me. I looked around the room, frowning when I saw the scientist scribbling in a leather-bound notebook, leaning against his desk.

 

Still slightly groggy from the drugs I turned to look at my side, tears falling from my eyes seeing the neatly stitched up cut on my ribs. “What…what did you do to me?” I asked hoarsely, my words slightly slurred as I attempted to work through the effects of the drugs. Gaster glanced up at me over the rims of his glasses, lifting a brow, eye lights dim.

 

“I noticed that the skin covering your side is thinner than your leg. So,” He spoke calmly as he walked towards me on the slab, one long finger tracing the stitches on my ribs, “I decided to take a better look at your skeletal system and the musculature there. You see, monsters like myself and the brothers are powered by magic. It’s a different kind of magic but humans are intricately complex. All of your tendons, blood vessels, all those intricate moving parts that somehow manage to work.” I wanted to wipe away the tears but since my arms were strapped down I couldn’t. “It is fascinating. The human body has its own kind of magic. I want to find out how it works.” I watched as he picked something up from a tray, it was stained a pale pink, not much longer than the length of his pinky finger.

              

  He bent over me and held it up to my face but I couldn’t figure out what it was. “You know, it was said that humans are descendants of skeleton monsters like me. Looks like it might be true.” My eyes widened in horror as the object in his hand suddenly started to become recognizable. “There we go. I suppose the drugs might be slowing your cognitive functions but it is necessary in order to keep you from harming yourself too much. At least until I can finish my extraction machine. Then I’ll be able to see the real you.”

 

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I stared at the piece of my rib cage, everything else around it fuzzy but the bone was crystal clear. I sobbed silently as a soft chuckle echoed around me. Gaster moved away from my line of vision and I was once again put under sedation. My world going black as the drugs worked through my system. For days, I think, I couldn’t be sure since I was in and out of consciousness most of the time he drew blood, injected me with different medicines, cut me open and stitched me back up again.

 

Every time I went under I ended back in the field, facing the mass which couldn’t even look me in the eye anymore as more and more scars started to appear on my skin. It never answered me when I tried to talk to it, never came near me, nothing. I was starting to think that the field was more real than the nightmare the scientist was putting me through. The only time the mass spoke, it only said one thing to me. “You can’t change anything. Nothing can save you now.” I didn’t understand it. I couldn’t understand through the haze of the sedatives.

               

“Wake up Frisk.” I blinked slowly as a cold compress pressed against my forehead, turning my gaze to the scientist who was smirking triumphantly. “What…do you want…from me now?” I choked out the words through a hoarse throat. I couldn’t remember the last meal I’d had, all of my nutrients and fluids came from an I.V. “It’s time for you to see what’s going to free you from your fleshy body. Turn you into a monster. The first female one in so long. I wonder what you really look like underneath all of this.” He gestured to my body lying on the table and started to undo my strapped arms and legs.

 

I felt his hands slip underneath my body, lifting me up off the table for the first time that I could remember. I tried to push him off but I was too weak as he moved me to another machine, holding me up as he strapped my wrists above my head, my ankles slightly spread and tied. I could barely lift my head as he strapped it too onto the machine. I watched through hazed vision as Gaster moved about the room, a blur of white as my eyes and mind tried to keep up with one another to try and make sense of everything.

 

“Why?” I asked him, my eyes blinking slowly as I licked my dry lips. “Why? Haven’t you ever been curious on anything? Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. At least not for long.” He smiled calmly as he came up to me and winked, one of his tendrils flipping a switch somewhere beside the machine. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as the machines came to life, the loud humming sound echoing around me.

               

“Please don’t do this.” I begged with a choked sobbing sound. “Too late. Curiosity killed the cat.” Gaster smiled as he backed away to the control panel. I tried to struggle against the bonds but I was still too weak. A glint caught my eye and I started to really panic as a thin blade started to spin, lowering slowly as it whirred into a frenzy. “No. NO! Please!” I screamed, sobbing simultaneously as I struggled as hard as I could, my eyes riveted to the saw. “I don’t want to die like this!” I cried out. I screamed in terror, the horror of a slow painful death had me practically blinded by the thoughts.

 

“You can’t die Frisk. This machine is made to sustain your soul even as your flesh is stripped away.” I shook my head, the word no continuously escaping my lips as tears blinded my vision. ‘Somebody…please…save me…’ I thought as I closed my eyes, begging silently for someone to save me from this nightmare. I could hear nothing over the roar of the machine. I felt the blade start to slice into my skin and I shrieked in agony as pain rippled through me. My eyes opened wide, fixated on the blood spurting from my chest, crying out in surprise as I saw a flash of white hit the blade, knocking it away from me, the blade slicing through my chest at an angle.

               

“I fucking knew it was you!” I looked over and saw Sans at the base of the stairs, eye lights sparking angrily as he glared at Gaster. He summoned a blaster, pointing its maw directly at the scientist who was chuckling silently. “Who else would it be? Did you honestly think that after all these years I wouldn’t find my way back Sans? You think I wouldn’t continue my research?” A snap of his finger and his own blaster was summoned directed at me. “You shoot me and I’ll kill her.” Sans flicked his gaze at me for a fraction of a second, so fast I thought it must be a trick of the light.

 

“You think I care that much about her? I’ve already killed her more times than you can count old man. I just don’t want you to take away my fun!” Sans fired his blaster, the taller skeleton sending a blast my way, the brilliant white light blinding me so much that I was sure that I’d been incinerated instantly and I was back in the data stream heading back to the save point. I blinked slowly, a field of white in my vision but it wasn’t like the one that came from the blaster.

 

There were tiny pits and scratches, it was organic. I was shocked as I realized that it was Sans on top of me, his arms wrapped around my body as we lay on the ground inside a building. “Brother? What’s going on?” I recognized Papyrus’s familiar voice somewhere in the background. Sans lifted himself up on his hands and knees, his eye lights focusing on mine carefully. “Y-you saved me…” I croaked in a whisper as I looked up at him. “It wasn’t about you kid.” I watched as he got off of me and knelt at my side, his jacket covered in my blood.

 

“Bro, get the kit will ya?” Sans called over his shoulder, Papyrus’s feet rushing off in search of the kit. Sans looked down at the slice to my chest carefully, examining it as I finally started to feel relaxed. I choked out a soft laugh as I looked up at him, his brows furrowed as he pulled my torn clothes to the side to get a better look. “What’re you laughing at?” He asked, glancing up at me for a second. “I know you’re still going to kill me again. But right now, all I can think of is I’m glad that it’s going to be you killing me.”

               

_I smiled and closed my eyes, slipping back into the field of flowers with a sense of relief. I brushed away the tears from my eyes as I looked up at the mass of darkness, red eyes watching me carefully. **‘You can’t change him. He’s still going to kill you.’** I stood and brushed myself off. “I know. But he saved me. That’s gotta count for something right?” I gave a halfhearted smile and looked up towards the sky which was a pale blue. The mass chuckled darkly. **‘You don’t even have a clue. You can’t fix anything or anyone.’** I looked back at the mass which didn’t seem as intimidated as it was when I was around Gaster. “What does it matter to you anyways? Who are you? What are you?” I frowned only to cry out as the mass screeched in rage, consuming me once again._


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is just not having a good time...

“Damn it kid! Stop moving!” I felt a pair of hands holding my shoulders down on the floor while something was straddling my hips, a hand flat out on my chest while I felt my skin being tugged slightly. I opened my eyes and saw Sans over me, a bloody palm splayed over a lengthy set of stitches. “Paps hold her still!” He glanced up at Papyrus who was knelt at my head holding me down.

 

“I’m trying brother! I don’t want to hurt her any more than she already is! Human! Please you have to remain calm!” I felt Papyrus’s grip on my shoulders tighten slightly with reassurance. I screamed out as the pain suddenly hit me, tears streaming down my face in rivers as I tossed my head from side to side. “For fuck’s sake…” Sans growled and grabbed a piece of cloth, shoving it into my mouth with his bloodied hand. “Shut your trap.” He commanded and bent back over, inserting the needle through my skin. I screamed again, tossing my head back as the sound was muffled by the cloth in my mouth.

 

“He’s almost done human. Just hold on a little longer.” Papyrus looked at me with tears in his eyes, a smile on his skeletal face. I whimpered and clenched my fists tightly as pain wracked my body each time Sans inserted and removed the needle, pulling the thread closed over my gaping wound. It hurt so much. I wanted it to stop. I finally glanced up at Sans and watched as he pulled the thread tightly upwards, tightening a knot and using his teeth to cut off the excess.

 

“There. Done so you can quit your whining.” He looked down as me and wiped his forehead, smearing my blood across his skull. “We should help clean her up brother. Maybe get her some clean clothes?” Sans got up off of me and Papyrus’s hands removed themselves from me as he grabbed the cloth from my mouth and brushed the hair from my face. “Here. You do it. I’ve got to go out.” Sans tossed my bag at Papyrus who caught it in his gloved hands then the shorter skeleton teleported out of sight.

               

“I’m going to sit you up against the couch. On three. One. Two. Three!” Papyrus gripped me under my arms and I cried out in pain as he lifted me, my back against the couch. “I’m sorry human. Sit still just a moment while I get something to clean you off.” Papyrus ran into a room behind me that I couldn’t see for a moment as I tried to work through the searing pain coming from my chest. A moment later the tall skeleton was back in front of me holding a bowl of warm water and a couple of rags.

 

“I’ll try and do this as quick as possible. Just bear with me for a moment human.” I held up my hand for him to wait a moment as I tried to brace myself. “Just...give me a moment. Please.” I asked and Papyrus nodded slowly, sitting next to me. Everything hurt. “Alright. I’m good.” I whispered as I took a deep breath and braced myself as Papyrus took a cloth and dipped it into the water, tears streaming down my face as I tried to keep silent as much as possible while he worked on trying to clean me off.

 

“Human? I don’t mean to be weird but could you hold up your…you know?” I blinked as I suddenly realized that he was referring to my breast which was exposed I realized. But I didn’t really care. I just didn’t have the energy to care. “Sure.” I blushed and slowly moved it out of his way, receiving a quiet thank you from him as he went back to work. “Would you like to take a bath? It might make you feel better and that way you can be clean.” He asked and I nodded. “I think that would be amazing right now. I can’t remember how long it’s been since I last bathed.” I whispered, Papyrus putting one of my arms around his shoulders as he helped me to stand on my shaking legs.

               

“Shit…it hurts…” I groaned as he took as much of my weight as possible, practically dragging me into a small bathroom. He reached over and turned on the faucet, holding onto me carefully. “Can you get into the tub on your own or do you need help?” He asked and I shook my head. “I think I can do it myself. Thank you.” I smiled at him as he sat me on the edge of the tub. He reached over and poured something pink into the water, bubbles and the scent of berries filling the room.

 

“I’ll get you a towel and some clothes from your bag. Just leave the dirty towel in here and I’ll wash them later.” I nodded as he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him leaving me alone. I winced as I pulled myself onto the edge of the tub, my arms shaking. I bit my lip hard as I turned my torso, bringing my legs over the edge of the tub and slipped into the warm water, letting the heat seep into my bones, not caring in the least how the bubbles stung my fresh wound.

 

There was a knock on the door and Papyrus popped his head in cautiously. “Here you go. I’ll be just outside if you need anything.” He put a folded towel within reach of the tub and a fresh pair of clothes from my bag, asking me if there was anything else I needed before leaving me alone again.

               

I sighed heavily as I sank into the tub. Relaxing for the first time in what seemed like ages. I didn’t want to look at the water around me, afraid of what would be there when I did. I sat in the bath for a long time, clearing my mind of everything but the warmth of the water. I didn’t know how long I sat in there. I jumped slightly when the door opened, revealing Sans standing there glaring at me.

 

“Thank you. For saving me.” I smiled, leaning my head back against the edge of the tub and looking at him with a smile. “It wasn’t for you. How’d you even manage to get yourself into his paws anyways?” He asked as he closed the door behind him, leaning up against it still wearing blood stained clothes. He looked at me and crossed his arms. “I was running from you. I fell, got hurt. Found the house.” I explained simply, my voice raw from the screaming. “Guess you are as stupid as you look after all.” He huffed, looking at me with a strange face.

 

“Guess so.” I was still hesitant around Sans, the images of his murderous vendetta against me coming to me in snippets, grey compared to the much fresher torture at the hands of Gaster. We stared at one another silently, trying to size one another up. “Why didn’t you let me die?” I asked finally. Sans didn’t move an inch, his sockets dark so I couldn’t get a good read on him.

               

“You could have let him kill me. You could have let me bleed out in your living room. But instead,” I turned slightly in the tub to face him, wincing as the stitches pulled, “instead you stitched me back up. You even grabbed my clothes from upstairs. You didn’t have to do any of that. But you did.” I looked down at my stitches for the first time and I knew that it was going to scar. I hesitantly touched my skin, holding back the tears that threatened to fall as I traced the line of stitches over my chest.

 

“It wasn’t for you.” He spoke, making me look up at him. “You keep saying that. If it wasn’t for me, then who was it for?” I asked and he avoided my gaze, looking instead at the tiled floor at his feet. I tried to get out of the tub only to slip due to my weakened state, a soft cry as I slipped back into the water. “Shit! Ouch!” I groaned and panted slightly to keep the pain from overcoming me again. “You really are stupid.” Sans growled as he came up to the side of the tub, tossing his jacket over to the side and sticking his arms into the water underneath of me, lifting me out of the water and setting me down next to the tub.

 

“Lean your head back, you missed your hair.” He commanded and I obeyed, leaning my head back as he leaned over me. It was silent as he washed my hair, his long boney fingers working their way through my long hair, gently pulling apart the tangles and rinsing it out. I closed my eyes and allowed him to do it, loving the way it felt. It was the first gentle thing I’d felt since leaving Toriel’s house.

 

I felt Sans move and I opened my eyes to see him reaching for another towel and moving my head forward as he toweled off my hair. “Thank you.” I whispered and I felt him hesitate for a moment, towel over my face so I couldn’t see him. “Quit thanking me. Paps gets upset when things get dirty.” I gave a silent chuckle as he moved away from me.

               

“Regardless. I owe you. Big.” I pulled the towel off my head and draped it over my nakedness with one arm. The chest wound extended underneath my left breast, making moving my left arm difficult and painful. Sans wasn’t looking at me as he stood and started to leave. “I hate to ask anything more but could you help me get dressed? I just don’t have the strength right now.” Sans sighed heavily but turned back around and grabbed a shirt for me, holding the head opening for me to stick my head through.

 

“I swear if you say thank you one more time I will end you.” He warned and I nodded, smiling as I moved my head forward, Sans pulling the fabric over my head and face. I was able to get my right arm through the sleeve without much help but when I tried to move my left I winced in pain. Sans rolled his eyes and reached out to grab my wrist, the towel slipping as he did so, revealing another relatively fresh wound that I recognized immediately. “What did he do to you?” He asked when he too noticed it, his fingers brushing the stitches gently but it didn’t hurt.

 

“He…he wanted to know more about my anatomy. He took a piece of my rib. I didn’t know what it was at first when he showed it to me.” I explained, the memory of seeing the slightly pink bone in front of my face coming to mind. “He wanted to skin me alive…turn me into a skeleton monster.” I wiped away the tears from my eyes, transfixed by the gashes on my once smooth skin. It was silent a moment before Sans grabbed my wrist and guided my arm through the sleeve, pulling the fabric over my stomach and hiding the stitches from my view.

               

He cleared his throat and grabbed my shorts, lifting my leg and sliding them up for me. He was careful to avoid hitting the original leg wound as he pulled them up to my thighs slowly. “Time to stand.” His voice sounded gruff as he summoned pale blue tendrils of magic, gently wrapping them around me and pulling me up to a standing position, allowing him to pull them up over my hips and button them up. The tendrils disappeared and I felt my legs give way. Sans grabbed me, my arms instinctively wrapping around his shoulders while his wrapped around my middle.

 

“I’m sorry. I haven’t had to use my legs much lately.” I apologized as I looked up at him, seeing a faint smear of pale blue coloring his cheek bones as he looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something else only to close it when Sans turned his gaze away from me and started helping out of the bathroom. “Whatever.” He grumbled under his breath, walking me to the couch where Papyrus laid out a comfortable looking blanket and a pillow for me in a makeshift bed. I sat down and hissed at the movement.

 

“How long was I down there for?” I asked with a frown as the slightly healed wound on my leg came to mind all of a sudden. Sans wasn’t looking at me but I knew that his answer wasn’t going to be one I was going to like. “I was looking for you for just under three weeks.” I felt my blood run cold as I sat paralyzed on the couch. “Three weeks? He…he tortured me for three weeks?” I whispered, feeling Papyrus wrap the blanket around my shoulders quietly. “Are you hungry human? I’ve made you some soup. But Sans says you can’t have too much since you weren’t given any food in so long.” I watched as Sans walked away, going outside and slamming the door behind him.

              

  “Yeah. That sounds good. Thank you.” I looked at Papyrus who nodded and brought back a warm bowl of soup that wasn’t even half filled. “Take it slowly. You’ll get sick if you go too fast.” He warned as he handed the warm bowl to me. The smell was the most amazing thing I had ever smelled in my entire life. It took all of my self control not to gulp down the entire bowl right then and there so instead I took slow deliberate sips.

 

Papyrus sat on the couch next to me and turned on the television idly, constantly looking at me from the corner of his eye sockets. I was too focused on the food to even think about watching whatever was on the television. I took a long time to finish my soup, my stomach feeling a little bit off from having the first bit of real food in weeks. “That was delicious. Thank you so much.” I smiled at Papyrus who took my empty bowl and smiled back as he stood up to go back into the kitchen.

 

“You’re welcome human. The great Papyrus can make anything taste delicious.” I chuckled softly as I tried to get comfortable on the couch. “I’ll let you get some rest and when you wake up you should be able to eat again. Do you need anything else?” I shook my head and allowed him to help me lay down on the couch, covering me up with the blanket, even tucking me in a little. He turned off the television and turned off the lights before leaving me alone to doze off.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has had it...

I spent the next few days mostly with Papyrus who had taken it upon himself to take care of me. Sans never spent much time around me, always avoiding me and leaving the house for hours until he seemed sure that I was asleep for the night. One morning Papyrus was helping me stand, holding me up as I regained strength in my legs slowly.

 

“Why does Sans hate me?” I asked him, Papyrus looking at me from the corner of his eye as we took a couple slow steps. “Sans doesn’t hate you human.” I chuckled as he helped me walk around the couch slowly. “He can’t even look at me. I guess I deserve it after what I did.” I winced when my legs started to ache, not used to moving so much but pushing through it. Papyrus was silent for a moment as we walked around the living room. “What you did human, however awful, doesn’t have anything to do with what my brother is thinking.”

 

I paused and looked at him curiously. “Papyrus. What are you boys hiding?” Papyrus let me lean against the back of the couch as he looked at me, a sense of sadness in his face as he sighed heavily. “I don’t remember much of when we were kids. We used to live in that house with Gaster. I guess you could say he’s our father.” I had guessed as much, technically there wasn’t any other skeleton monsters wandering the Underground. “He didn’t use to be…you know. But when the king started to ask him to find a solution to getting rid of the barrier once and for all he sort of lost it I guess.” I sensed there was something terrible lurking in his words, something off.

               

I looked at Papyrus. “Papyrus? You don’t have to tell me. I went there. I understand.” I reached out and touched his arm, feeling it tremble slightly under my touch. The taller skeleton looked at me, the faint glistening of tears in his sockets. I reached out and embraced him tenderly. Holding him in a moment of solidarity. “I won’t ask about it again. I’m sorry I upset you.” I apologized as Papyrus pulled away to wipe his face on his scarf. “No worries human. Just don’t let my brother get under your skin too much. He’s not real good at showing his emotions. Or dealing with them for that matter.” He smiled at me, glancing up to see Sans walking through the front door.

 

I followed his gaze and caught Sans’s eyes, a hesitant smile on my face. “You’re up.” He spoke curtly, holding something behind his back that I couldn’t see. “Yeah. Was just trying to get some exercise. You know, build up strength since I was laying down for three weeks straight.” I scratched idly at the stitches on my chest, the healing process making them itch almost constantly. Sans was silent a moment, watching me scratch and frowning. “You’ll pull out your stitches if you aren’t careful. Come on. Let me take a look at them in the bathroom.” I blushed softly and nodded. I pulled away from the couch, wavering for a moment, Papyrus reaching out to catch me but I waved him off slightly.

 

“I think I can try it by myself.” I smiled and started walking towards the bathroom, faltering steps slow and deliberate. I walked into the bathroom and panted heavily, leaning over the edge of the sink. A moment later Sans walked in and closed the door behind him, motioning me to lift up my shirt. I lifted my shirt up, exposing part of my chest a new bra fashioned out of some fabric Papyrus had laying around. “That’s new.” He spoke as he leaned in and took a look at the stitches starting in the middle of my chest. The skin had started healing over the threads, making me itch, Sans’s finger tracing the line. “I think we could probably take these out within the next week or so.” He stepped away and looked me over. I pulled my shirt back on and leaned against the sink crossing my arms over my chest.

               

“What’re you going to do after that?” I asked. The thought had been roaming through my head for the past couple of days. “What’s it matter to you?” He snipped, a hint of an attitude with me. “Well it’s my life we’re talking about here. So it kind of matters to me.” I lifted a brow, waiting for him to respond to me. Sans eyed me carefully, taking his sweet time in responding to me. “Why didn’t you fight back?” He asked, the question taking me aback for a moment. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want it to happen the way it did before. I keep telling you that.” I watched him carefully, trying to keep my legs from shaking under my weight.

 

“But I killed you. Gaster almost killed you. But you still don’t fight back.” I smiled softly and limped over to the edge of the tub and sat down, finally unable to stand on my own. Sans watched me a moment as he waited for my response. “I don’t want to fight. There’s good in everyone and I just don’t want to hurt anyone. If that means I have to revert back to the save point then that’s fine.” I smiled up at Sans, who was frowning at me, cautious. “Hmph. Sounds pretty stupid to me. Letting people kill you like that.” I reached out for his hand so he could help me up from my seat on the edge of the tub which he did not thinking as he did it.

               

“But I guess you’re a bit of a numbskull to begin with. Trying to get yourself killed and all that.” He helped me to my feet and held onto my hand to keep me steady. “Yeah well, guess next time I’ll kindly ask the next person who wants to kill me to just not do that then.” I smirked at him, seeing just a crack of a grin on his face for a moment before he returned to his usual stone faced look.

 

“I do have a question for you though.” I took a couple steps, faltering slightly until Sans caught me, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and holding onto my waist. “Why did you grab my clothes? They were upstairs along with the jacket.” I asked and he flinched slightly as if I had hit him or something. “I just grabbed them. Didn’t really think about it just did it.” He shrugged and I looked at him. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed his cheek bone lightly.

 

I nearly fell as he pulled away from me instantly, looking at me as though I’d burned him with my touch. “What the hell was that for?!” He snarled at me and I faltered at the ferocity in his gaze. “I don’t know. I just…” I started, flinching as he came up and grabbed me tightly, his face so close to mine I could feel his warm breath rushing over my cheeks. “Just what? You think I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done just because I didn’t let the old man chop you up? You think you and I are some sort of buddies now or something? I know what you did. I’m not just going to forget it because you’re all fucked up right now.”

 

I stared at him trying not to let him see just how scared I was of him in this moment. “I’m not like that anymore. I was never like that.” I whispered, staring into this sockets. He narrowed his gaze at me and seemed to growled low in his chest. “It wasn’t me doing it all. I swear it wasn’t what I wanted.” I pleaded with him silently, my chest aching and my arms sore from his grip.

 

“Like hell it wasn’t. You think that just because you reset the timeline that everything you did just goes away?” Sans backed me up against the wall, his hands splayed on either side of my head. “People don’t just change. Not people like you.” I gulped as I stared into his sockets, shaking slightly. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

               

“So what are you going to do Sans? Huh? What are you going to do now? You won’t listen to me, you clearly hate me for what I did. But you saved me from getting ripped apart, you stitched me back up, grabbed my clothes. That may not have been done because of me or for me but you could have killed me so many times since then and you didn’t. Sans. Some part of you changed even if it was the tiniest bit.” Sans blinked slowly, looking deep into my gaze, practically fuming.

 

I flinched as he slammed his fist against the wall so hard it cracked the wall behind me. “Get. Out.” I blinked, staring back at him as his eye lights flickered dangerously. “GET OUT!” He yelled angrily, grabbing me by the shoulder and shoving me out of the bathroom so I stumbled almost into Papyrus who was staring at me with concern. “OUT! YOU DON’T FUCKING BELONG HERE! GET OUT!” He yelled, pointing at the doorway, eye lights flaring blue. I gathered my balance, standing tall in front of Sans, no longer afraid of the skeleton.

 

“You’re right. I don’t belong here. Thanks for all your help.” I stared him down as he snarled at me angrily, I turned on my heel and grabbed my bag, putting my shoes on while Sans glared at me. “Brother, the human isn’t healthy enough to go out yet? She could get sick.” Papyrus attempted to plead with Sans but he was too far gone in his rage. “Who gives a shit. She deserves it.” I stood as I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and starting to walk towards the front door.

 

“Brother she hasn’t done anything to anyone whatsoever in this timeline. Whatever she did last time doesn’t matter anymore. You can’t do this to her.” Papyrus came to stand beside me as I reached the door handle. “Don’t worry Papyrus, I’ll be alright. I’ll just lay low for a bit longer in Waterfall until I feel strong enough to go against Undyne. I guess not everyone changes for the better.” I glanced over my shoulder at Sans who seemed taken aback by my comment.

 

I walked outside and instantly felt the chill down to my bones. “Human wait!” Papyrus called out to me, holding a familiar blue coat in his hands. “It’s cold outside.” He smiled and handed it to me. “Thank you.” I whispered as I slipped into the warm coat, nice and clean smelling from being washed.

               

“Don’t worry about me Papyrus. I’ll be alright. Honest.” I smiled up at the taller skeleton who didn’t seem convinced by my words. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly, my hand on his shoulder as he blushed pale orange across his cheek bones. “Take care cool dude.” I said and stepped away, catching a glance behind him to see Sans staring at us with a strange look on his face. “Take care Sans.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes down with the sniffles...

I didn’t wait for him to react as I turned around and headed down the path towards Waterfall. I didn’t want him to see the tears in my eyes as my feet crunched in the snow. I pulled the hood up over my head and wrapped my arms around my chest, my hands underneath my arms to keep them warm in the cold. There was no way that I was going to be able to go up against the warrior that was Undyne in my current position.

 

I figured that maybe I could make my way to the Temmie village and hide out among the strange creatures while I waited for my wounds to finish healing. My footing slipped and I whimpered softly in pain as I took a moment to collect myself. I just had to make it that far on my own two feet which were still pretty weak. I walked in silence outside of the small town, the snow falling lightly around me, muffling all sounds. It was beautiful to look at. So peaceful. Quiet. Pure. I stopped walking for a moment and pulled the hood off of my head, looking up at the false sky as the snow floated downwards.

 

I pursed my lips and blew out warm air, seeing it form in front of me for a moment, blowing away a couple of snowflakes. I watched them dance around one another slowly, gracefully as they floated back down towards my upturned face. They swirled around, never touching but coming so close to one another as they drifted down. I smiled and gave a soft laugh as the snowflakes landed on my lips, melting instantly from my warmth.

 

I didn’t know why I stopped but somehow it made me feel better to do it. To just enjoy the peace for a moment even though in the back of my mind was worried about the fuming skeleton and the insane doctor who had tried to slice me open. I took a deep breath and pulled my hood up again, feeling more confident now as I hobbled my way towards Waterfall.

               

It took me most of the day to get into the relative warmth of the outskirts of Waterfall. A soft roar seemed to echo in the dim caves distantly while tiny sparkles in the walls caught my eyes. I leaned up against the wall and attempted to catch my breath, looking to my right back out into the snowy landscape with a sense of triumph. My legs were aching terribly and my nose seemed to be constantly sniffling but at least I had made it through the snow.

 

I needed a place to rest up and the village was too far away for me to get to, today at least. I took a deep breath and turned my back to the snow, my legs trembling as I went deeper into Waterfall. Eventually I came across a small sentry post that Sans had used to frequent in the past timeline. A part of me was thankful that Sans wasn’t there but the other part thought it was entirely possible for him to come back at any time and kick my ass. But the majority of me simply rejoiced at the thought of resting underneath and conserving body heat. I dusted the ground softly before I sat down underneath and instantly curled up to sleep.

               

_“ **You look like shit.”** I cried out in shock as the mass hovered over my body staring down at me with unblinking red orbs. I lay back into the flowers feeling drained as I calmed my racing heart. “You would too if you went through what I did.” I retorted back at the uncaring mass as it writhed above me. **‘So the skeleton finally had enough of you and kicked you out huh? That’s got to sting.** ’ _

 

_I could sense a hint of a smirk in the mass’s voice and I rolled my eyes up at it. “Yeah. Well what can you do? He didn’t have to do anything for me so I’m just grateful he didn’t murder me when he had the chance.” I shrugged and idly traced the outline of my stitches through my shirt. The mass moved to a spot next to me, following my gaze upwards silently for a moment **. ‘He should have.’** I glared at the mass from the corner of my eye that seemed to ignore me. _

 

_‘ **Then I wouldn’t have to keep looking at you being so pitiful and pathetic all the damn time. Although seeing you suffer has been kind of fun. In a way.** ’ I pulled myself up on my elbows and looked at the mass with a glare that could kill. “Well no one asked you to stick around. If you hate me so much why don’t you just leave me the hell alone?” I snipped and was surprised at the sudden sense of melancholy coming from the mass beside me. **‘I couldn’t even if I tried to.’** I was swallowed up by darkness before I could respond to it. _

               

I woke up coughing and feeling sore, curled up on the ground in my jacket. I coughed, the motion causing my stitches to pull slightly. I collected myself and crawled out from under the outpost slowly. My whole body ached and I felt a little too warm for my liking. “Can’t get sick now. Gotta keep moving.” I spoke to myself, nearly jumping when my words were echoed back to me from a small blue flower. “Damn echo flower.” I mumbled under my breath and coughed again as I started down the path deeper into Waterfall.

 

My legs were shaky but I was able to make some headway, most of the monsters wary of me but willing to wave at me when I waved at them as I passed. I made my way into some tall reeds and just in time to hear the metallic clanging of armor from somewhere above me. I choked back a cough as I heard the clanging stop above me. “Undyne! Wait!” I heard Papyrus panting as he ran up to the warrior. “You can’t fight the human. She’s not strong enough to stand it. It wouldn’t be fair.” I smiled softly at the sound of concern in his voice.

 

“I’ll fight whoever I want to Papyrus. We need the human for the barrier, it’s the king’s orders.” I felt a pit form in my stomach at the sound of Undyne’s conviction. “But Undyne, she won’t survive if you fight her. How is that fair?” Undyne didn’t respond and I struggled to remain silent even though the urge to cough was starting to become unbearable. “Just think about it then. The human is actually really nice.” I heard the both of them turn away and walk into the distance, giving me the chance to cough finally, hacking up a lung and causing immense pain in my chest. “Shit this hurts.” I groaned as I tried to catch my breath. I just sat there for a moment trying to keep my head from spinning.

               

“Hey are you alright?” I jumped in surprise as I noticed monster kid standing there in the tall reeds with me. “Whoa sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” I coughed some more and rubbed my forehead. “You don’t look too good.” The monster kid leaned in close to me, his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. “I’m fine. Just a little under the weather is all.” I started walking out of the reeds, pulling the jacket close around my shoulders and shivering slightly. The monster kid started to follow me and I let him, not quite caring that he was there or not.

 

“What’s your name? You’re a human aren’t you?” I nodded and stumbled slightly as he leaned in close, unable to catch me due to the fact he didn’t have any arms but I was able to steady myself by grabbing his shoulder. “I’m Frisk.” I smiled and continued walking. “Nice to meet you.” He smiled back and we walked in silence for a bit as he let me use him as support without complaint. The rain started to fall slowly from somewhere above, chilling me to the bone even though I could feel sweat beading on my forehead.

 

“You sure you’re alright?” The monster asked and I nodded. “I should be fine. I promise no need to worry about me. It’s just a little cold.” I tried to assure him but he didn’t seem convinced. We walked a little further and came across a ledge. “I can help you get up there?” Monster kid stated, looking at me from the corner of his eyes as I looked up at the ledge that was just slightly out of reach. “If you don’t mind?” I asked and the kid nodded, getting into position as I climbed up his back and onto the ledge, turning around and looking down at him.

               

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” The monster nodded and ran off, nearly tripping as he did so which brought a smile to my face. “Guess I’ll keep going then.” I mumbled to myself, coughing some more as I heard the soft echo of my voice come back to me from one of the flowers nearby. I continued on my way until I found a bucket full of umbrellas, grabbing one to keep the rain off of me I managed to hold it loosely in my hands. It was so peaceful in Waterfall, the constant flow of water, the patter of rain hitting the stones making a constant echo of sound.

 

The Underground had fascinated me even on the first time I’d gone around. I continued to cough, shivering inside my jacket as I struggled to keep on my feet. I managed to locate the small memorial statue, damp from the dripping rain. With a smile, I placed the umbrella over the statue, the soft melody playing from a machine in its lap. I knelt down in front of the statue and stared up into the worn stone face, seeing the faint traces of Asriel’s form.

 

“It’s been a rough road for you hasn’t it?” I peeked around the corner and saw the faint traces of yellow peeking out from behind the statue. I saw Flowey move out and come to sit beside me, both of us looking up at the statue and listening to the melody together. “I could say the same thing to you. You don’t look too good.” The flower looked up at me with concern as another fit of coughing ran through me. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” I spoke softly. Flowey gave a sad little chuckle. “I guess some things don’t change.” I looked at him and smiled. “I guess not. I’ll be alright though. Promise.” I turned back to the statue and smiled, closing my eyes and just listening to the music playing.

               

Flowey sighed and looked up at me as I knelt in front of the statue. “I’ve gotta go. Take care.” I heard the flower disappear and bent over on the ground, coughing so hard that I threw up onto the ground, tears mixing with the rain drops, my jacket soaked through to my skin. I groaned and got up on my shaky feet only to stumble again and fall, catching myself on the statue and enjoying the coolness of the stone against my face. “Maybe I’ll just take a little nap.” I whispered to myself as I leaned up against the statue, the soft sounds of the melody echoing around me as I curled up and closed my eyes.

               

_The song continued into my dreams as I sat in the field, alone for the first time since first falling into the Underground. I could feel the breeze blow across my face and I smiled listening to the sound of the music. I took in a deep breath and watched the breeze blow across the golden leaves. “ **Do you still think that people can change Frisk?”** I jumped in surprise by the appearance of an identical version of me standing in front of me. She was wearing green and her hair was slightly shorter but it was me. “Who are you?” I felt a pit grow in my stomach as I stared at the copy of myself, her eyes covered by her bangs. _

 

_**“Just answer the question.”** I narrowed my gaze at her for a moment, trying to place where I recognized her from. “I would like to believe so. I mean I did. I haven’t hurt anyone even once.” The song echoed around us, the flowers and grass rustling at our feet. “ **Is that so?”** She tilted her head to the side curiously. **“You know not all pain is physical. Ever thought about how you might be harming yourself?”** I was silent as I thought about what she was saying. A moment later she reached out and slapped me harshly in the face. “What the hell was that for?!” I cried out, ducking as she swiped at me again. **“WAKE UP!”** I frowned, barely acknowledging the hit to the face before my vision blurred._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes some medicine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! ATTEMPTED RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!

“Damnit kid wake up!” I frowned and groaned as I recoiled from the slap to the face. “What the hell…” I moaned hoarsely as I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry as I noticed a foggy white shape staring down at me. “Why do you keep hitting me?” I blinked slowly, still slightly thinking that I was still partially asleep. I could see the faint flickering of a fire behind the figure that was coming into focus slowly.

 

“I hurt.” I croaked as I felt my body tremble, aching everywhere. “Yeah you’ve got a fever. That happens.” I felt a hand reach underneath me and lift me up so I was sitting up a little bit, my head swimming with the motion. “Ugh…my head…feels like a balloon.” I reached up and touched my aching head as I closed my eyes again. “Again, the fever. Now open up and drink this.” The voice was familiar but my head couldn’t place it in my fevered mind. Every single inch of me ached.

 

“No…what is it?” I moved my head away from the strange smelling liquid pushed up against my lips. “It’s medicine. Now open up.” I shook my head slowly, “No, I’m fine. I’m just tired. And I hurt so much.” I whispered and I felt the cold of the stone in my back as a hand gripped my chin firmly. “You’re taking this medicine even if I have to force feed it to you.” I tried to object again only to have my nose pinched shut, my mouth pulled open and a spark of magic, strange smoothness pressing up against my open lips.

 

I felt liquid move into my mouth as the hand holding my chin moved to my throat, making sure I swallowed the medicine. The strange smoothness lingered for a moment before slowly moving away from my lips as the medicine hit my stomach. “There. That should help.” I heard a tint of gruffness in the voice and I shivered. “It’s cold…” I whimpered as another tremor wracked through my frame, making me whimper in renewed pain. There was a moment of silence as I felt arms lift me and pulled me closer to the warmth of the fire but not too close.

               

“It’s just the fever.” The voice said and started to move away but my hands reached out and grabbed fabric. “Don’t go…please…” I asked softly, already starting to drift back into slumber. “You sure are needy aren’t you…” The voice seemed to smirk but it didn’t move away from me as arms wrapped around me and I drifted to sleep. I flitted in and out of sleep for quite some time, the arms around me occasionally moving so I could get more comfortable, a soft thrum of magic and rhythmic breathing making me feel at peace.

 

I didn’t know how long I was out for before I finally had enough strength to open my eyes and register where I was. There was a low fire in front of me, a blanket draped over my body and an oddly familiar red and black jacket underneath my head to use as a pillow. I glanced over as I felt movement on my side, seeing a skeletal hand draped lazily over me. I felt my soul racing in my chest as the pieces started to put themselves together. I could hear a soft snore from behind me, Sans, Sans was sleeping beside me.

 

Taking a deep breath I slowly turned to face him, feeling him adjust, pulling me closer much to my surprise. Our foreheads were touching, our breath mingling with our closeness. I licked my lips and realized that Sans had been the one taking care of me. I tried to wrap my mind around why he would bother after he had kicked me out of his house. I reached out and touched the side of his face, feeling the strange smooth yet pitted surface of his bones. I could feel the magic vibrating through his bones in a sort of pulse, his scent was still the same as I remembered it being on his old jacket.

               

I smiled and hesitantly leaned in slowly, my lips pressing up against where his would have been, a barely there kiss. I gasped at the familiar shock of magic and moved away slightly, covering my mouth as Sans started to rouse from his slumber. I watched as he yawned and stretched, blinking impossibly as he didn’t have eye lids and sat up rubbing at his eyes. Sans looked at me and realized that I was lucid and flushed a little, a hint of blue on his cheek bones. “You’re awake.” He stated simply as he looked at me, reaching out instinctively to help me sit up properly so I wouldn’t fall back down.

 

“Yeah. How long was I out for?” I asked, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment as I adjusted the blanket around my shoulders to keep out the chill in the air. “A couple days. You were in and out because of the fever but it broke sometime last night I think so that’s good.” I brushed back my hair from my face. “Did you give me medicine?” I asked, glancing up at him to see his reaction, the blue deepening slightly as he avoided my gaze, rubbing the back of his skull.

 

“You wouldn’t take it at first. But yeah I got you take some medicine. I wasn’t exactly sure how well it would work since it’s mostly for monsters but I figured it was worth a shot.” I nodded and took a look around the cave we were inside. I heard the waterfall, dampened by the soft carpet of moss at the entrance. “How are you feeling?” He asked and I turned back to look at him slowly. “Still a little sore but at least the coughing has seemed to go away as far as I know.”

               

I stifled another cough and cleared my throat as I snuggled into the warmth of my jacket. “You cold?” He asked and I shrugged. “A little bit but I’m ok.” Sans rolled his eyes and reached behind me, wrapping the blue jacket around my shoulders, sitting in front of me as he adjusted the front of the jacket over my chest, pulling the hood up over my head. “How’s that? A little better?” He asked, looking at me with a hint of concern in his eye lights.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” I felt a hint of a flush grace my cheeks while staring at him. What was wrong with me? I thought to myself, sensing the undercurrent of magic surrounding him. “No problem.” He whispered as reached up and touched my forehead. “You’re still feeling a little warm. Think you can take a bit more medicine or do I have to force feed you again?” I watched him reach into his own jacket and pull out the purple liquid and held it up to my lips. I opened my mouth and felt the warm liquid rush down my throat.

 

“Not too much. I don’t really know if this is actually good for humans as it is.” I swallowed as he pulled the bottle away and put it back into his coat. I blushed beet red as he ran a thumb over my chin, wiping away a stray dribble of medicine away. He was so close. My brain wasn’t functioning properly, maybe it was the medicine. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed his mouth slowly.

               

I felt the shock of magic rush through my skin. I pulled away instantly and covered my mouth in shock. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” I whispered, shrinking into myself as I tried to avoid Sans’s gaze. “I’m really sorry Sans…” He blinked slowly a moment, taking me by surprise as he grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me into another kiss. My eyes closed slowly as I relaxed into the kiss, his thumbs caressing my cheeks as he deepened the kiss, his mouth opening and a shock of magic forming a tongue and prying open my lips.

 

I felt his hands move from my face down over my back, pulling me close to his body which felt surprisingly soft under his clothes. I let out a soft moan into the kiss as my hands braced themselves on his chest. I felt him move slightly away as I took a shaky breath. “Sans?” I whispered as I saw the deep blue flush on his cheekbones.

 

“Don’t…I don’t know. I don’t know. I’ve gotta get some air.” And before I could say anything else he had teleported himself away from my side. I took a steadying breath and ran a hand through my hair shakily as I turned towards the low flames. I watched the orange flames dance tantalizing and dangerous in the little divot in the ground of the cave, feeling my lids grow heavy as I slowly sank onto the floor.

               

_I knew even before I opened my eyes that I was in the field of golden flowers again only this time I knew that something was wrong immediately. Upon opening my eyes I felt my soul immediately grow cold with fear as I recognized the skeletal face above me. “N-no. You aren’t real. This is my dream.” I stuttered as he loomed over me, a smirk on his pale face, sockets empty, long tattered black cloak creeping in stark contrast to the gold of the flowers. I scrambled up to my feet and took a step back away from him but he didn’t move, only a slight, amused tilt of his head as he watched me._

 

_“Is that so? How interesting.” I knew the color had drained from my face as he spoke, images of the time I had spent within his grasp, echoes of my screaming in pain from his demented experiments coming to mind. “Do all humans dream of this place?” I took a step back and tried to keep the fear from overtaking me all at once. “I suppose I should see if the experiment was a true success.” In an instant he was in front of me, his black cloak rising like ebony wings around him as I tried to turn and run away. I cried out when he grabbed me by my hair, pulling me backwards harshly, pulling several strands out in the process._

 

_“Humans are so predictable. Such a shame. I had high hopes for you.” Gaster threw me to the ground, my body sprawled as I tried to get back up on my feet to run away again only to feel multiple hands gripping at my limbs and flipping me harshly onto my back as I was forced to stare up at the scientist. “Let me go!” I cried out and he frowned slightly as if annoyed by the sound of my voice but didn’t respond as he waved one of his hands over my chest, summoning my soul._

 

_The frown disappeared, replaced with a satisfied grin as he gazed into my red soul. “It worked! Oh this is exciting human.” He leaned down and practically shoved my soul in my face. I winced as I noticed the faint cracks that hadn’t quite healed yet on the outside of the fragile soul, my eyes wide in shock as I noticed an inky blob swirling deep within my soul. “Right there. A little piece of me is inside of you human. I may not have been able to turn you into a skeleton monster like myself but I’ve certainly made you less than human.” I felt the tears streaming unbidden from my eyes as I stared wide eyed at the menacing black mass inside of my soul._

              

_“No. What? What are you talking about?” I breathed in confusion, wincing as his face loomed close to mine menacingly. “This is monster magic. My monster magic to be exact which after countless years of experimentation upon myself is pure concentrated, untainted magic combined with your human determination. Do you understand yet what it is that I’ve done to you?” He released my soul, allowing it to be absorbed back into my body as he straddled my body under his. Gaster leaned in to my throat, my body paralyzed with terror as he inhaled deeply._

 

_“Yes. So fascinating. I admit your scent is quite pleasing although I am surprised at how suddenly your heat has come in. Perhaps there is another aspect of human anatomy that I have yet to explore.” I gasped as I felt one of his many hands grip my hip tightly, his bony fingers digging into my skin harsh enough to draw blood. Some part of me recognized the danger I found myself in and began to push away the absolute terror._

 

_With a cry I felt a rush of energy flow through me, exploding outward in a flash of light, momentarily blinding Gaster enough for him to loosen his grip on me so I could escape. “Whoever you are! If you’re out there! Help! Please!” I cried out as I got to my feet and tried to run only to be tripped up by Gaster’s strong grip. “Please! Help me!” I called again but there was no answer as I fought against Gaster’s hands which were pulling me back under him. “Please! Please help me!” I begged as he crawled on top of me, pinning me down under him as one of his hands crept up under my shirt, the tears streaming down my face in torrents._

 

_“Please…” I sobbed as I felt his wet tongue against the back of my neck sending chills down my spine, my fingers ripping up the golden flowers and grass, staining my fingertips. **“WAKE UP!”** The multitude of voices from the mass slammed against my mind, jolting me out of my nightmare._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just cannot get a break...is the fever returning or is it something else?

I bolted upright, turning around in circles as I sought out Gaster, the feeling of him still lingering on my skin. Blinking rapidly I slowly came to realize where I was, safe back inside the cave, alone. I gave a sob of relief and sank to my knees as I pulled my jacket close around me for comfort. My relief was short lived though as I heard an ominous clanking of heavy metal just on the other side of the waterfall.

 

“Not now.” I whispered to myself in disdain as I stared into the helmet of Undyne the warrior. She didn’t respond as she summoned one of her magical blue green spears and pointed it directly at my chest. “No. Please. I don’t want any-“ I was cut short as I lunged face first into the ground heavily, narrowly missing the spear now lodged deep into the side of the stone wall behind me.

 

“Trouble.” I finished and got back up to my feet as quick as I could, rolling as she lobbed several more spears directly at me. With a yelp I dove towards a pile of loose dirt, grabbing a handful and tossing it haphazardly into the eye slits of Undyne’s helmet. I watched as she stumbled slightly, hands going to her face as she growled in annoyance. I took my chance and rushed towards the entrance of the cave, diving right through the pounding waterfall and landing in a knee length pool.

 

I made my way towards the shore and spared a glance back behind me to see Undyne, helmet removed, red hair tied in a high ponytail, yellow eye narrowed dangerously on me as I turned tail and ran blindly. It was dark in this part of the Underground, what little light there was came from the faint glitter of crystals in the caves and the strange water and flowers that grew here.

               

I heard the sound of another attack from behind me and felt the blade of Undyne’s spear rip through the skin of my side. I gasped in pain but kept moving, knowing that if I stopped she would be on me in an instant. “Give it up human! You can’t hope to out run me!” Undyne growled behind me and I took a sharp turn towards the darkest part of the area, the faint glow of lanterns going in and out. Undyne laughed heartily behind me as she realized where I was going, knowing that she was right and that I couldn’t outrun her, I wasn’t at full strength yet, and she was simply too fast.

 

“I don’t want to fight you!” I called over my shoulder as I dove into the darkness. “Too bad! Because I do!” I was temporarily illuminated by one of the lanterns on the path, Undyne quickly using it to her advantage as she launched a volley of spears in my direction, one of them grazing my hip while another hit me in the thigh. I cried out in pain as I gripped the hilt of the spear and pulled it out, my skin catching on the hooked edges of the blade and tearing. I half limped, half ran out towards the distant field of echo flowers, blood seeping through my pants as I ran, leaving a trail behind me.

 

“HA! I’VE GOT YOU NOW HUMAN! JUST GIVE IT UP NOW!” Undyne gained ground on me in my injured state. I struggled, making my way into the field of bright blue flowers that glowed in the darkness, almost as if it was a negative of the field I saw in my dreams. I stumbled, crying out as my leg gave under me, landing in a waist deep pool of that luminescent water, my blood staining it a strange purple color as a slow tide washed it down stream. Undyne stood before me, triumph in her gaze as a spear sparked to life in her hand.

 

“How pathetic. Here I was hoping for a real challenge for once.” She smirked, her grin wide and menacing with her rows of razor sharp teeth gleaming in the low light. I could barely hear anything over my breathing as I stared up at her, my heart racing in my chest frantically. “You don’t have to do this Undyne.” I took a step back, my movements slow in the water, my leg going numb with the cold and blood loss. The warrior tossed her head back and laughed heartily, full of triumph in her tone as her yellow eye stared back at me.

               

“Sure. The head of the Royal Guard not coming back with your head on a pike? You must think I’m pretty stupid human. Now stand still and I’ll make it relatively quick for you.” She readied her spear and I felt the rush of the data stream, bringing me back to just after exiting the darkened lantern area. I had died again. I was still injured as I attempted to take another step and felt my leg falter again, blood still streaming from my wound.

 

“Damnit!” I cursed under my breath as I landed on my knee in the field of echo flowers. Undyne stepped out from the shadows behind me and I didn’t bother moving as she stabbed me through the back, the spear running through me and digging into the ground under me. I appeared again in the same spot, barely able to move as I respawned over and over again, at the mercy of Undyne.

 

Finally I managed to make my way towards the edge of the water, staring at my reflection and noticing the strange emptiness in my eyes that hadn’t been there before. Undyne came up behind me and kicked me into the water with her heavy metal boot. I pushed myself up off the floor of the river bed, pulling my body up slowly into a standing position as I turned to face her. Each time she had killed me I had silently hoped that Sans would come back and help me. But I realized that he was just as flakey as before. He didn’t owe me anything. He wasn’t the one who had done a genocide run. That was on me.

               

Undyne stared at me heartlessly from the shore, holding her spear in her hand, poised to strike yet again. It wasn’t her fault. She was just doing her job. I couldn’t fault her for that but there was this strange part of me that hated her for some reason. It swirled inside of me, a sickening feeling that made me want to do something terrible. That feeling terrified me. I stared up at Undyne, the sight making Undyne hesitate for a moment much to my surprise before she collected herself and raised her spear to strike me down.

 

It was then that I recognized the sound of magic rushing through the air, pieces of white bone jutting through the air, knocking aside Undyne’s spear. “What the?” She frowned, glancing at her now empty hand and then in the direction of the attack. I followed her gaze slowly to see Sans walking towards us, left eye sparking with his blue magic and brows furrowed dangerously. “Let her go Undyne.” He demanded in a possessive growl that sent a chill down my spine. The warrior placed her hands on her hips and stared down the skeleton without fear.

 

“Not a chance bone boy. You know the rules. I gotta take her in to the king.” Undyne squared off in front of Sans who attempted to walk around her towards me in the water only to be blocked by her armored body. “Not gonna happen fish face. This one’s mine. I caught her, I’m bringing her in.” Sans glared up at the slightly taller warrior who seemed to blanch a moment before regaining her composure.

 

“That isn’t what it looked like to me. I found her fair and square back in a cave hiding out. She’s mine.” Sans flicked his gaze towards me, my heart racing at the sight of him. “Come on out of there kid.” He demanded and I nodded slowly in obedience, making my way slowly to the shore, pulling myself up with a wince of pain from my leg. “Don’t move an inch human! You’re mine!” Undyne yelled but I didn’t listen to her as I got to my feet and limped towards Sans who seemed to look a little smug. “I said DON’T MOVE!” Undyne growled, summoning a few spears and pointing them in my direction, the action making Sans summon his Gaster blasters, open maws pointed at Undyne.

               

I didn’t stop moving as I limped to Sans’s side, turning to stare at her as she stared wide eyed at the blasters in front of her, her spears sparking out of existence as sweat fell down her scales. “I told you, this human was mine. Touch her and I’ll dust you.” He snarled as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and his magic thrummed around us as he teleported, faint images of the data stream filling my vision for a moment before the familiar surroundings of his home came into view.

 

“Sit and take off your pants.” He ordered and I sat immediately on the couch while he went into the kitchen. I pulled down my pants down and placed them beside me on the arm, suddenly seeing the extent of my injury to my thigh. He came back a moment later with a bowl, some rags and a needle and thread. “Why is it that every time I leave you alone you manage to get yourself all kinds of screwed up?”

 

I didn’t respond as he started to dab at the bloody wound to clean it up a little so he could see better. I gasped in shock and pain as I felt him start to stitch up the wound in my leg. “Shit!” I winced as I gripped the couch tightly, tossing my head back as I tried not to cry out. Sans moved quickly and bit off the excess thread, reaching over and taking a roll of bandages, wrapping them slowly around my twitching muscle.

 

“Sans.” I whispered as I felt his hand start to trail over my skin lightly. I felt a strange tingling just under my skin as he moved between my knees, his phalanges exploring the skin in between my thighs as if entranced. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as his fingers trailed upwards to my center.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit heated...

“Brother? Are you home? I saw the lights on-“ Papyrus called as he opened the door, breaking the bubble that we had found ourselves in as Sans removed his hands from my legs. “Oh! Hello human!” Papyrus beamed as he noticed me. “Hi Papyrus. Good to see you again.” I smiled as Sans continued to sit in between my legs without moving. “Hey bro.” He said with a glance at him although there was something off about him.

 

The taller skeleton moved into the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch and smiling at me. “Wowie, looks like you got hurt again human. Sans is really good a sewing.” I looked down and saw the neatly bandaged wound on my thigh with a smile. “Yeah, guess I’ve been giving him plenty of practice recently huh?” I chuckled and saw Sans move to stand. “You need to get some rest. Paps, I’m not going into work today, think you can cover for me?” Sans pulled me up from the couch, holding me to his side to keep me from putting too much pressure on my leg.

 

“Brother you never work! I always have to cover for you you lazy bones! But since we have a guest I guess it’ll be fine for today. Feel better human!” Papyrus smiled as Sans helped me up the stairs, the taller skeleton walking back outside into the cold. I glanced over at Sans curiously as we reached the top of the stairs.

 

“Why are we going upstairs? I could sleep on the couch if you wanted.” Sans ignored me as he walked us towards his room at the end of the landing. He opened the door to his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light as he led me to the bed. Only the light from the door illuminated the room, showing me a pile of clothes, a swirling impossible tornado in one of the far corners.

               

“You…smell differently.” He spoke softly as he leaned in to take a whiff of my scent. “Differently? How? Is it a bad smell?” I asked suddenly self conscious, knowing that I hadn’t had a shower since the last time that I had been here. I gasped as Sans grabbed me by the face in his hands, leaning in and kissing me fervently. His thumbs grazed my cheeks as his mouth opened, his tongue brushing against my lips begging entry.

 

I opened my lips, allowing his manifested tongue into my mouth. I released a soft moan into the kiss, Sans practically melting at the sound as he enveloped me in his arms. Sans leaned over me, pushing me onto his bed not breaking the kiss. A low growl reverberated through his chest as his hands trailed over my sides to rest on my hips. Sans broke the kiss, staring down at me through hooded sockets that sparked with his magic as our breaths mingled.

 

I stared up at him as my chest heaved with the exhilaration of the kiss. “Why do you smell….so good?” Sans asked as he narrowed his sockets at me. “I’m not sure I even smelled differently.” I replied softly looking up at him with a bright flush on my cheeks. “You do. You’ve never smelled like this before.” Sans leaned in and kissed my exposed throat, nipping at my skin and making moan, covering my mouth in surprise at the sound.

               

“Make that sound again.” He groaned seductively, glancing up at me with a spark in his sockets that sent chills down my spine. He nipped at my skin again, the moan escaping my lips again as I felt him knee my legs apart, pressing his pelvis against me and rubbing ever so slightly as he focused his attention on my throat. My eyelids fluttered partially closed as I felt my body grow hotter under his.

 

Sans lay atop me, wrapping his arms around me, sliding a hand under my exposed rear and hiking my leg over his hip, his body moving against mine at a growing pace. “Sans…” I breathed as his mouth moved back up to mine, leaving little marks of his teeth in the skin of my neck as his tongue moved against mine expertly. I felt something rub against the inside of my legs making my head swim for a moment before I gasped in shock as his hands gripped the front of my shirt, lengthy fingers ripping open the fabric, shredding it entirely.

 

I watched as Sans braced his hands on either side of me, his gaze staring down at my exposed body. I felt embarrassed as he leaned over the line of stitches on my chest, one of his fingers tracing it lightly until it came up under my breast, his hand molding over it and giving a gentle squeeze. “You’re so soft.” He groaned as his finger and thumb pinched and gave a gentle tug on my nipple, a whimper escaping my lips.

               

I felt as if my body was going to burst into flames at his every touch. I needed more. He reached over and grabbed my hips, pulling me into him harshly. Sans gripped my underwear and deftly pulled them off, leaving me exposed to him. I watched in awe as he stripped off his jacket, a thin layer of blue magic coating his bones much like skin and muscles would on a human only it was see through. No wonder he was so soft I thought to myself only to stop all thought as he slipped his thumbs into the hem of his shorts, pulling them down, exposing a rather impressive looking, fully erect shaft, glistening with pre-cum already.

 

I blushed a deep shade of crimson as I suddenly attempted to cover myself in embarrassment. “Don’t. Don’t do that.” He grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head while he positioned himself at my entrance. “W-wait!” I gasped as he pressed up against me with his tip. “Just…I….” I stuttered as I tried to get my brain to function for a moment. Sans paused and looked at me with confusion. “What is it?” He asked breathy, leaning over me again and kissing my neck while rubbing his shaft up against my entrance making it almost impossible to think straight. “W-well I just…i-it’s my first…” I started only to drift off in embarrassment as Sans looked down at me with a slight smirk on his face.

               

“Want me to stop?” He whispered as he leaned down and licked the side of my throat slowly all the way up to my jawline which sent a chill down my spine. “I-I don’t…ah…” I moaned as the tip slipped a in between my folds for a moment, making my head spin. Sans gave a groan and nipped at my jaw. “I’ll be gentle hon. Just tell me when to move.” He whispered into my ear as he held my hands above my head in one hand and his other one trailed down over my stomach to my entrance.

 

He pressed his finger against my bundle of nerves making me shudder with a loud moan. “So what do you say baby?” I groaned as he pressed again against me. My body was feeling as though it was going to be engulfed in flames. I needed more, I needed him to keep touching me, I needed more of him. “Sans please…” I moaned as his tip slipped a little more inside of me.

 

“Say it.” He nipped at my ear lobe seductively. “Say you want me inside of you.” I felt my soul practically leap out of my chest as a rush of heat flushed through my veins. “Sans…I want you inside of me…please. I’m burning up. I need you.” I mewled and he gripped my chin in his hand, kissing me deeply as he slowly buried himself inside of me, hitting up against the barrier inside of me. He pulled my lip in with his teeth, biting down as he thrust through the barrier, making me cry out.

              

  I felt the pain from him breaking through my barrier equal that to him biting my lip but for some reason I felt absolutely excited. Sans remained where he was, kissing and licking my throat as he released my hands so he could use both to massage my breasts, flicking my nipples until they hardened. When the pain had subsided a little I reached up and touched the side of his face.

 

“Move.” I moaned, watching Sans’s face turn into a smile as he moved slowly inside of me. I felt the heat rising inside of me, every thrust he made burning me up inside. “Oh shit...you’re so tight!” Sans growled as he picked up his pace, pumping inside of me as all thoughts ran from my brain. I moaned loudly, the taste of metal hitting my tongue from the cut on my lip but I didn’t care. All I cared about was that with each thrust, each touch of Sans’s hands over my skin, the raging inferno seemed to burn hotter inside of me.

 

Sans moved faster, the movements making his bed creak with each thrust as my cries of pleasure mingled with his low possessive growls and panting breaths. “Ah…fuck! Fuck yes! I’m gonna...I’m gonna fill you up, make you mine.” Sans groaned as he leaned down over me, his teeth at my throat as his tongue licked my skin. I felt so close, the coil in my core wound so tightly it would spring loose at any moment with each of the deep thrusts hitting my sensitive spot.

 

I felt the grazing of his canines against my skin, my cry of pleasure and pain echoing around us as his teeth sank into my throat, the coil sprung as I climaxed. With several more pumps I was still riding out my high as a second wave of pleasure knocked my senses out of my head, his warm seed filling me up to the brim, mixing with my own juices.

               

Sans licked at the mark in my neck as he pulled out of me, the heat from before gone after the climax although I could still feel a low burning deep within, the need satiated at last. I gasped as Sans buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing and licking as he rolled us onto our sides, holding me close to him as I started to slowly regain my senses. “Sans…” I whispered as I felt him move away slightly, his face coming to mine, our foreheads touching as our eyes met.

 

“Hmmm?” He seemed to still be caught up in a haze of euphoria as he looked at me, a smile on his face. I reached up and touched my neck, wincing as I felt the raised skin, blinking in confusion as I saw the red stains on my fingertips. Noticing then that Sans had crimson stains on his jawbone. “Y-you…you bit me?” I frowned as I looked back into his sockets, the sound of my voice finally reaching into his skull as he suddenly pulled away from me, falling out of his bed onto the floor below with a loud thud.

 

“Shit…” He cursed as he stood up and started pacing as I sat up on his bed, pulling the covers over my nakedness and putting a hand to my bite mark. “Why did you bite me so hard? Why is the heat gone all of a sudden? Sans will you stop pacing for a moment and listen to me?” I stared at Sans who rubbed at his face, his back to me. “I…I marked you. Why would I mark you? You of all people. I chose to mark you.” He murmerred and I scowled at his back, grabbing one of his pillows and tossing it at him.

 

“What the hell?! What do you mean “me of all people”? What’s that supposed to mean?” I gripped the blankets around me tightly, removing my blood stained hand from my neck in my indignation. Sans turned to me, flustered as he grabbed a pair of shorts on the ground and put them on.

               

“I just meant you’re human. Plus your homicidal tendencies aren’t a real attractive feature. You must have tricked me somehow.” I gawked at the skeleton who instantly took a step back and raised his hands in defense, knowing that he had said the wrong thing. “Tricked you?! I tricked you into wanting to do that with me? And what’s wrong with being human anyways? Yeah in the past there is some bad blood between us and monsters but I would have thought that by now you would have realized that not all of us are evil! So what if you ‘marked’ me. What does that mean anyways?” I pulled myself up straighter on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest, trying my best not to show the hurt I felt.

 

I watched as Sans sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with me. “What we just did…that mark on you neck…that’s what monsters do when we pick a mate. You and me…we’re mates now.” I looked at him in confusion, letting the blankets slip slightly from my fingers as I tried to understand what he meant. “So what does that mean? Are-are we like married?” I asked, feeling my blood run cold as I saw the look on his face.

 

“Yeah. In human terms that’s what it means in monster terms. Although it isn’t really official unless we get the paperwork from the king.” Sans explained and I pulled my legs up to my chest as I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. “Oh.” I whispered as he started pacing again. “Damn it. This fucking sucks. I didn’t want this to happen.” Every word felt like a stab to my soul. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched Sans curse to himself. I got up and started gathering my clothes, tears running down my face as I started putting my clothes on.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked as I pulled my underwear on and grabbed my bra, not bothering with my shredded shirt. I didn’t answer, not trusting myself to speak as I put on my bra and headed towards the door. Sans tried to stop me but I brushed past him and headed down the stairs to where my jacket and pants were laying on the floor in front of the couch.

 

“Damnit answer me! What are you doing?” Sans yelled from the top of the stairs as I put on my pants and grabbed my jacket. “I’m leaving.” I stated coldly, not glancing up at him as I looked for my shoes, leaving the front of my jacket unzipped. “W-what? Why?” He asked seemingly genuinely confused by my statement. I paused and took in a deep breath, turning to look at him with as much of a glare as I could muster.

               

“Because you obviously think what just happened was just some sort of fluke. A mistake. That there is no way a monster like you can ever care about a human like me. That I must have tricked you into doing what we did even though you seemed to want it and need it just as much as I did.” I shoved my foot into my shoe and fought to keep my emotions under control until I could get away from him.

 

Sans stared at me wide eyed and ashamed as he came to stand in front of me, reaching out to touch me but I pulled away harshly. “Don’t touch me! You know Sans. I just don’t get you. I really don’t. One minute you’ve got me burning up inside and the next you’re just back to being an ass.” Sans flinched slightly from my harsh tone only to pause and look at me curiously. “Wait a second. Earlier did you mention something about the heat being gone?” I rolled my eyes and shoved my other shoe on, tying the laces through blurred vision.

 

“Yeah. Not like you care anyways. I’m just some human. Obviously not good enough for you. Do me a favor and why don’t you leave me alone will you? From now on. Just don’t bother me and I won’t bother you.” I tried to walk past him to the front door only to have him grab my arm tightly in his hand and stop me. “I told you don’t touch me!” I yelled and tried to pry his hand off of me but he gave an annoyed groan. “Just stop a second! For fuck sake Frisk will you just stop for a minute?” I glared at Sans who was frowning at me in annoyance.

               

“What? What do you want from me now Sans? Want to kill me again? Is that going to make you feel better? You can’t take my virginity away again.” I snarled angrily at him as he tightened his grip on me, pulling me towards him. “Shut the hell up and let me talk!” I glared at him, tears momentarily stopped as I faced him.

 

Sans sighed and let me go finally, holding his hands up for me to just wait. “Just answer something for me ok? Do humans know what a heat is? A heat cycle?” I stared at him as if he was insane and shook my head. “No. Humans don’t have a heat c-“ I stopped as suddenly I remembered something that Gaster had said to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are given...

“Gaster…W-what is a heat cycle?” I whispered, going pale yet again as I looked down at the marks left on my hip from where Gaster had grabbed me. “Well…every few months a monster goes through a period of time where their mating instincts kick in.” Sans explained with a hint of embarrassment in his voice as I took a step backwards, shaking my head. “Their scent changes and attracts those that are also of mating age, usually its only one monster since we tend to mate for life.”

 

I shook my head again in disbelief. “Humans don’t have heat cycles. He did something to me. One of his screwed up experiments. He…” I collapsed onto the floor and felt the tears falling once again as the realization hit me that I was no longer simply a human anymore. I was something else. A hybrid of sorts. “What?” Sans asked as he knelt in front of me. “Gaster did this to me. He showed up in my dream, he said that he injected his magic into me. I- I didn’t understand at first I was just trying to get away from him.

 

He mentioned something about a heat cycle, how he was surprised that mine came so quickly or something like that. I didn’t understand.” I looked up at Sans who stared at me with shock in his sockets. “I’m not fully human anymore…” I whispered in defeat, feeling Sans wrap me up in his arms, pulling me into his lap as he rubbed my back. I sobbed into his chest as I tried to come to grasp with the thought of me not being a human anymore.

               

“I’m sorry.” Sans spoke and I shook my head, looking up at him. “You must really hate me. I didn’t know about the heat thing. And now I’m just a stupid mistake you made and I’m some weird experiment.” Sans gave a soft smile and leaned in to kiss me much to my surprise. “No. No you’re not. And no I don’t hate you. And you’re not just some mistake. I was just as into it as you were.” Sans wiped away my tears and kissed my cheeks, his fingers trailing to where he had marked me with his teeth.

 

“Monsters mate for life. And now, you’re a little bit more monster that’s all. Nothing to be ashamed about.” I sniffled and gave a little bit of a smile. “And I would never kill you or let anyone else kill you ever again.” He whispered and pulled me in for a hug as I relaxed into his embrace. We stayed like that on the floor for quite some time until the sound of the door being opened made us jump in surprise.

 

“Brother! Human! I’m home!” Papyrus called out as he walked into the living room, glancing at us on the floor, my jacket slightly opened, Sans without a shirt, a fresh mark on my neck and curled up in Sans’s arms. “Uhm. Did I miss something? Are you two friends now?” Papyrus asked and looked at us in confusion, only to have them widen in shock all of a sudden as he caught sight of my neck.

 

“WAIT A MINUTE! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!” Papyrus came over and grabbed me, examining my wound as I blushed and tried to pull him away from me. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BROTHER!? DID YOU DO THIS TO THE HUMAN!?” I managed to move away from him just enough to get a little breathing room as Sans came to my side, a blush on his cheek bones.

               

“Calm down bro. Yeah that’s my mark. Frisk and I are mates now.” Sans gave me a kiss on the top of my head and looked back at his shocked brother who was staring with his mouth wide open. “W-wha? I just…I mean…wowie…this is a lot to process here.” Papyrus shook his head and took a deep breath before finally turning to me with tears in his eyes. “That makes you my sister! I’ve always wanted a little sister!” Papyrus grabbed me from Sans again and pulled me into a tight hug that took the wind out of me.

 

“Papyrus! You’re crushing me!” I smiled and the taller skeleton released his hold on me with tears in his eyes. I gave a soft chuckle and held his hands as he smiled brightly between the two of us. “This calls for a celebration! I’ll make my world famous spaghetti!” Sans coughed and placed a hand on my lower back. “We don’t really need to do that. We can just order something from Grillby’s.” Papyrus groaned and crossed his arms.

 

“It’s ok Sans. I could help you make it if you want Papyrus?” I smiled at the taller skeleton who brightened up at my suggestion and clapped his hands together. “That would be wonderful! I’ll get it started.” I gave a soft giggle and watched as Papyrus rushed into the kitchen happily humming to himself as he went.

 

“You can cook?” Sans asked as I started to get up and turned to look at him. “Yeah I can cook. Toriel taught me a little bit although it was mostly vegetarian.” I smirked from over my shoulder as I headed into the kitchen. Sans laughed and got up, going upstairs to grab a shirt as I zipped up my jacket.

               

“Alright Papyrus, point me where you want me.” I smiled and went about dicing up some tomatoes for the sauce. A little while later I was standing over the pot of sauce, stirring quietly to myself as Papyrus went to go wash up for dinner when I heard Sans teleport into the kitchen behind me. “I went back and grabbed your things from Waterfall. Figured you might want to wear a shirt at some point.” Sans came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a tender kiss on my mark as I stirred with a soft smile on my lips.

 

“Smells good. Better than bro’s most of the time.” He moved away and leaned up against the counter, looking at me from the corner of his sockets. “Thanks. I was starting to feel a little bit exposed under this jacket.” I smirked and turned the heat down on the sauce so that it would simmer just as Papyrus came back in with a smile on his face. “I’m going to wash up for dinner real quick. Mind if you take over for a minute?” I asked the taller skeleton who nodded and went to check on the noodles as I went upstairs, Sans in tow towards his room.

 

He handed me my bag and I gave him a quick thanks before heading into the bathroom, the door slightly opened as I took off my jacket and grabbed a clean shirt from the bottom of my bag, slipping it over my head and looking at myself in the mirror. With a deep breath I summoned my soul into the palm of my hand with my eyes closed, dreading what I might see there knowing that what Gaster had done. With a shaking breath I opened them once I felt the weight of my soul in my palm. There it was.

 

My soul, once a brilliant shade of red was now tainted by a dark swirling mass the size of my finger tip. I felt my heart sink as I looked at my scarred soul, the cracks partially healed save for the deeper ones. Tears threatened to fall as I sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring into the depths of my soul, the swirling blackness taunting me as it moved within my soul.

 

“Hon? You ok?” Sans asked, peeking his head in and seeing me trying not to cry. “Is that?” He asked and I nodded as he came closer, looking at my soul with awe. “Did he do these to you?” He pointed at the cracks and I shook my head. “Not all of them. These fresh ones are from Undyne. The ones just below that are from you and Gaster and that black stuff. That’s what he put into me.” I couldn’t tear my eyes away from my tainted soul even as I noticed Sans flinch from the corner of my eyes.

               

“I had no idea that I did that to you. Was that from when I first met you?” He asked and I nodded slowly, his face falling. “Why don’t you hate me?” He whispered and I finally was able to look at him. “I could never hate you Sans. I told you before. I honestly don’t want to hurt anyone and I don’t blame you for what you did. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing if someone killed my brother like that.” I gave a soft smile and he reached up, cupping my cheek in his hand, thumb wiping away my tears, a soft look on his face.

 

“You’re too good hon.” He reached out and touched the edge of my soul which sent shivers down my spine. I put my soul back inside and shared a kiss with Sans before calming myself down. It was a strange thing, how comfortable I was around Sans anymore. He held my hand as we went back downstairs where Papyrus had set the table for the three of us. “Dinner is served!” He smiled and we sat down to eat. It was mostly quiet as we ate together, Sans stealing glances at me, winking as I would try to hold back the blush from my cheeks.

 

“So now that you two are mated when do I get to be an Uncle?” I choked on my food as Sans looked at his brother in surprise. “Whoa Paps. Slow your roll there. We only just got together as it is you can’t just bring kids in that quick.” I wiped my mouth and managed weak smile at Papyrus. “Yeah I mean I’m still getting to know Sans right now, and on top of that I still have to do what I need to do here.” I stated as he looked at me with a little bit of disappointment. “You just have to be patient, we haven’t even talked about that yet. Or much of anything really yet.” I touched Papyrus’s hand comfortingly even though on the inside I was freaking out.

               

“Yeah, not a whole lot of talking being done.” Sans winked at me and I blushed a deep red. “Well I suppose that’s ok. I’m going to head over to Undyne’s for a bit of training think you could handle the dishes?” Papyrus asked me and I nodded, watching as he grabbed a duffle bag by the door and headed out. I got up and gathered the plates with Sans behind me. “That was pretty awkward.” I smiled glancing over my shoulder at Sans as I put the plates in the abnormally high sink and looked around for some sort of stool for me to stand on.

 

“A little bit. It wasn’t like we could just tell him what really happened.” Sans handed me the stool and I went to work cleaning the dishes. “Not really. Considering it just sort of happened and we haven’t really talked more than to argue.” I worked on the silverware, Sans hopping up on the counter next to me with a towel in his hands and looking at me.

 

“So you’re still going to go through with this whole saving the Underground thing huh?” Sans asked as I handed him some dishes to dry. “Yeah. I am. I mean I have to make things right. Plus I honestly don’t want to be anywhere near Gaster any longer than I have to be. At least out on the surface I can go somewhere he can’t find me.” I scrubbed at the pot in the sudsy waters. Sans dried the dishes silently for a moment thinking about his response.

               

“I don’t think you should.” He stated finally and I paused in the cleaning a moment to look over at him. He put down the towel and hopped off the counter. “Why? I mean don’t you guys want to get on the surface? That’s the whole reason for all of Gaster’s experiments in the first place.” Sans sighed and shook his head. “You can’t just keep running around getting yourself killed all the time. Your soul can’t take all that. Especially because of what happened with Gaster. We don’t know everything that he’s done to you and those cracks deep inside your souls are just waiting to get worse. So I don’t think you should go out and keep getting yourself killed.”

 

I placed the clean dish in the sink and dried my hands off looking at Sans who was watching me carefully for my reaction. “I always come back Sans. At least down here I do. Besides it isn’t up to you.” I stated dryly, watching his eye lights roll in annoyance at me as he heaved a heavy sigh. “Are you stupid or something? Or do you enjoy getting killed over and over again?” I took a step back at the hint of anger in his voice, feeling my own rising to the surface at his comments.

               

“Stupid? You think I actually want to do this? You have no idea how much it hurts to have your body torn apart repeatedly and then come back only to do it again not because I want to but because I have to.” I glared at Sans who flinched at the tone of my voice but didn’t back down. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a bone shaft pierce through your spine, to feel your heart stop beating? Because I do. It hurts like a son of a bitch! And I didn’t have to just do that once, no. It happened again and again and again until I lost count, each time hurting just as badly as the first time.”

 

My anger rose to boiling as I took a step forwards to an equally angry Sans who was glaring at me. “You killed everyone I ever cared about! You think I was just going to let you get away with it? Let you walk on by as if nothing ever happened? For all I knew you were just going to go on and do it all over again!” I let out a groan of irritation and threw up my hands.

 

“I didn’t even have a stick! I had no weapons on me Sans! And after the first two times you should have realized that I wasn’t going to do a damn thing! What you did was serious overkill!” I felt tears of frustration rising to my eyes and I wiped them away before any decided to fall.

               

“You have no idea how much it hurt. And I knew I had to keep going back down that path or else there would just be this stupid loop of death. I could’ve stayed with Toriel but I didn’t. Because I had to come into the Underground. Not because I wanted to because let me tell you something Sans the Skeleton,” I took another step towards him, coming face to face with the silent monster, “I knew what was awaiting me on the other side of that door. I knew you weren’t going to just take it easy on me this time because I knew that you would remember what happened in the last run. I didn’t hit the reset blindly, I knew what would happen if I came back through in this timeline.”

 

I glared up at the slightly taller monster who’s sockets were dark staring down at me silently. “You want to call me stupid because I want to do what is right no matter the cost then go ahead. But I am damned and determined to fix what I did wrong the last time.” I stared at Sans, eyes watery as I fought to keep my tears from falling, betraying the image I was trying to get across. It was silent between us for several tense moments, our breathing the only sound in the house. I gasped in surprise as Sans pushed me up against the edge of the counter, hands grabbing my face as he kissed me passionately.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That doesn't seem sanitary...

I felt that familiar heat rising once again at his touch, a hunger for more coming with it as his hands released my face and traveled to my hips. I gave a soft squeak as he lifted me onto the counter, moving his mouth to lick my healing mark on my throat, his hands spreading my legs so he could step between them, fingers spread on my upper thighs.

 

“I’m still pissed at you…” I breathed as he slipped his fingers up under the edge of my shirt. “I know.” He panted as he pulled my shirt off, letting it fall onto the counter next to me as he undid my pants with a sense of urgency. I lifted my hips for him as he removed my pants and underwear, the sound of fabric falling to the tiled floor below. Without warning Sans dove in between my legs, his tongue lapping at the wetness that had started to form there, a loud moan escaping my lips as I steadied myself. “S-Sans!” I gasped as I felt his tongue slip between my folds and probe my insides.

 

My hand automatically went to the back of his skull as he went at me hungrily lapping at me. I felt the tip of his tongue hit my bundle of nerves on the inside and I couldn’t contain the noises coming from my mouth as Sans went at me mercilessly, the spring in my gut coiling so tight, my legs shaking as I grew closer to my climax. “Oh shit Sans! I’m gonna-AH!” I tossed my head back with a loud cry of pleasure as the coil unraveled all at once. Sans didn’t let up his assault as he licked up my juices with his nimble tongue.

 

Suddenly he pulled away at the tail end of my high and pulled me closer to the edge of the counter, my pleasure hazed brain realizing that at some point he had shed his pants and was fully erect, glistening with pre cum. He didn’t wait a second longer before driving into my depths, a groan of pleasure coming from him as his hands gripped my hips, his face delving into the valley between my breasts. I cried out as he thrust into me, part of me still sore from earlier but wanting to do this again with him.

 

Sans pounded deep inside of me, that coil tightening again within me, the heat rising to new heights with every powerful thrust. I braced myself on the counter, fingers white with my grip on the surface as Sans exposed my breast, pulling the cup of my bra down with his teeth, taking my mound into his mouth, tongue flicking against my pert nipple.

               

My breath hitched in my throat as my head swelled with the sensations he was giving me. His pace was ruthless as he ravaged me, the feeling of my climax within my reach as I felt him swell inside of me, sensing he was close as well. “Oh stars don’t stop! I’m so close!” I panted as he nipped at my nipple, sending me over the edge without warning, my head tossed back as he continued pounding into me relentlessly.

 

He pulled back almost all the way out and slammed himself to the hilt deep inside of me several times until he tossed his head back and let out a groan on pleasure as he spilled his seed inside of me. Sans looked at me, gaze hooded as he leaned in for a deep kiss, his arms snaking around my back and pulling me to him as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. Finally we broke for much needed air and he cupped my cheek, foreheads touching as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek slowly.

 

“If you’re going to go out there and get yourself killed then I’m coming with you. Alright?” He looked at me and I nodded slowly, kissing him again in response. We were lost to our own world as his hands explored my skin, still buried inside of me. My fingers grazed the back of Sans’s skull lightly as we kissed, tongues fighting for dominance, his hands exploring the dips and divots in my back, sending shivers down my spine.

               

We were so caught up in ourselves that we failed to notice that we were no longer alone. “Uhmmmm…” I jumped in surprise as I recognized Undyne’s voice from the entrance to the kitchen. “Oh. My. God. Sans! Human! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT IN THE KITCHEN!? WE PREPARE FOOD IN HERE!” Papyrus yelled, mouth agape as Sans pulled out of me and covered himself. I blushed beet red as I adjusted my bra, scrambling to find my shirt as Sans stood in front of me to shield me from view of the others as best he could.

 

“We didn’t make that much of a mess bro. Chill out.” I hopped off the counter and grabbed my pants, pulling them on as quickly as I could on unsteady legs. “I’m sorry Papyrus. It just sort of happened. I’ll clean it up.” I stated as I glanced over Sans’s shoulder sheepishly, fully dressed but still feeling naked with the two staring at me and Sans.

 

“I guess this is what you meant by her being yours bone boy.” Undyne smirked as I blushed an impossible shade of red and began cleaning and sanitizing the counter, all while Sans stood nonchalantly staring at Undyne, almost protectively. “Yeah. She’s my mate. Do we have a problem with that?” I paused and glanced at Sans and Undyne who seemed to be having some sort of silent communication.

 

It was silent a moment as Undyne’s gaze met mine, her yellow eye boring into me carefully. I swallowed and held still, ready to do what it took to stay alive if it came down to it. “We’re good. Wouldn’t want to have to go through you just to get to her if I had to.” I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn’t realized I’d been holding in.

               

Sans seemed to relax as he reached behind him to wrap around my waist and pull me to his side. “Good. Alright well we better get some rest.” I looked up at Sans as we walked past Undyne and Papyrus who was still looking as embarrassed as I felt. “Good night bro. Nice to see you Undyne.” Sans stated in passing. “Night you guys!” I called over my shoulder as we went upstairs to Sans’s room. He had replaced the soiled sheets at some point and had even cleaned up a little bit much to my surprise.

 

I watched as Sans closed the door behind us and turned on the lights as I went to my bag and started rummaging inside of it for my hair brush. When I found it I sat on the edge of Sans’s bed and went to work on the knots in my hair, wincing slightly as my hair pulled. “That was a little bit humiliating.” I stated as I worked on my hair slowly. Sans chuckled softly and flopped onto the bed next to me, hands behind his skull as he closed his eyes.

 

“It could’ve been worse. At least they let us finish although I was starting to warm up for round two when they interrupted.” He glanced at me from the corner of his socket and I rolled my eyes, looking away from him as I worked out a particularly difficult knot. “I think we can put a pause on that for now, I’m a little sore from the first time.” I heard Sans move beside me, his body moving to lay behind mine on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said before.” He said softly, making me pause in my brushing to glance at him in curiosity. “About you being stupid. And for what I did in the beginning.” I sighed and turned towards him, seeing him laying on his side looking up at me. “It’s ok. I don’t blame you for any of it.” I smiled down at him and he reached to hold my hand in his. “Are we good then?” He asked and I nodded, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on his mouth. “We’re good.” I whispered, giggling as he pulled me down on the bed next to him, taking my brush and setting it aside somewhere.

               

I yawned as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. “You really do need your rest though. You look pretty bone tired.” He snickered and I laughed softly. “I am. I’ve done a lot today. But my pajamas are all the way over there and I don’t want to sleep in dirty clothes.” I sighed, glancing over at my bag. “You don’t need to wear anything. I don’t mind.” Sans nipped at my ear lobe playfully.

 

“Oh? Well I suppose since you’ve already seen me naked and all I could do that.” I smirked and Sans leaned in to kiss me, reaching up under my shirt. Within moments the both of us were naked, curled up in each other’s arms, kissing one another passionately, slow and sweet. After a third yawn I found myself laying on Sans’s chest, listening to his breathing, slowly falling asleep.

               

_I woke in the field again, this time alone for the first time since coming to the Underground. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat in the golden flowers, waving in a soft breeze. I sat there for a moment reaching up to trace the outline of Sans’s teeth on my neck idly, a soft smile on my face without realizing it. “Look at that. The lazy little shit actually marked you.” I jumped to my feet immediately at the sound of Gaster’s voice behind me. He laughed at my reaction, standing tall and imposing in front of me, his black cloak hanging in an eerily similar way to how the black mass normally did behind him._

 

_“If it hadn’t been for those little cretins distracting me you would’ve been mine. It should have been me. I was the one that made you what you are.” I took a step back away from him, terror and rage building up inside of me. “I suppose I could still take you. It wouldn’t be as satisfying as breaking through your barrier for the first time, but I imagine it is still just as fulfilling.” I paled, fear gripping my chest as he moved towards me._

 

_“Don’t! Don’t touch me!” I cried out and slapped at a tendril of magic that had snaked its way up my leg. Gaster chuckled. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me. If I want to take you I can. And I will. I could even cover up Sans’s mark with my own. Then you would be mine. Soul and body.” He lunged for me suddenly and I screamed, turning on my heel and running away from him, his body moving like smoke as he chased after me in the endless field of golden flowers._

 

_“I will never belong to you!” I cried out as I dodged an array of tendrils attempting to snag me. Only to be tripped up by one snaking through the flowers and grabbing my ankle, my body falling harshly into the ground. Gaster climbed atop my back, pinning me under him. I screamed out as I felt his hands roaming over me, tears streaming down my face as I struggled against him._

 

_“Scream all you like, no one is going to save you from me. Not anymore.” He growled above me menacingly. My fingers dug into the ground below as I fought to get out from under him. “LET GO OF ME!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, a feeling of surging magic rushing through me, hearing the ground erupt below me in several places as Gaster teleported off of me all of a sudden. “What the hell?” He whispered from somewhere a little ways away from me._

 

_Looking up I noticed the familiar shapes of sharpened bones sticking up around me out of the ground in a protective circle. “Whoa.” I gasped as I looked at them seeing them tinged in red magic the same shade as my soul. I immediately looked up at Gaster as he bent over in maniacal laughter. “I did it! I actually did it!” He cried out, eye sockets focused on me in a crazed look that sent chills down my spine. I didn’t have a chance to respond as blackness swallowed me up again, bringing me back to reality._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bit of practice...

I shot up in bed, Sans jolting awake at the same time as I clutched at my chest, trying to calm my racing heart from the encounter. “What’s wrong?” Sans asked sleepily and I shook as I tried to keep everything in check, the feeling of magic coursing through my veins making me feel as if I was vibrating or something. “I-I’m not human. Not really anyways…not anymore.” I whispered as I looked down at my hands, getting up and putting on some clean clothes quickly while Sans rubbed at his sockets with a sleepy yawn.

 

“What are you doing? Get back in bed. We’re on our honeymoon.” He yawned but I shook my head as I tugged my shoes on, grabbing my jacket and wrapping myself in it. “I have to check something.” I could feel the magic thrumming under my skin and I needed to let it out somehow. Sans got out of bed with a groan, getting on a pair of pants and his slippers before slinging his own coat over himself and following me downstairs where Papyrus was already wide awake and getting ready for the day.

 

“Oh! Good morning Human! And Sans! What are you doing up so early?” I waved to him and walked outside into the bitter cold of morning in Snowdin. “Seriously babe what are you doing? Is something wrong?” Sans asked starting to get concerned as he stood on the steps behind me, Papyrus joining him in confusion.

             

   I walked a little way away from the house, not knowing just how this was going to go and not wanting them to get in the way. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, summoning the raw power humming inside of me, a burning sensation behind my eyes that I hadn’t noticed before as I lifted my hand slowly. I heard the sound of snow crunching as I felt the magic manifest itself, opening my eyes to see several bones coming out of the ground at my command, faint red glow outlining them.

 

I heard gasps of surprise coming from the skeletons behind me, the sound startling me and making me loose control of my bone attack for a moment, several of them going wayward. “Look out!” I cried as one aimed towards the house, missing Papyrus by inches as it hit the front door with a solid thud. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to go that way!” I apologized as Sans and Papyrus looked at the bone lodged in the door and me with wide sockets.

 

“Honest! I really am sorry about that.” I moved my arm again and summoned more bone fragments that flew off in all different directions. “Whoa ok! Don’t move! You’ll destroy the whole town if you’re not careful.” Sans ducked several fragments that would have hit him had he not been so fast on his feet.   

               

I nodded and stopped moving my arms as he came to stand in front of me, Papyrus watching mouth agape as he attempted to find words. “Alright hon, so now you can do bone attacks. That’s neat. But let me guess you can’t really control them all that well yet.” I looked at him a little scared of my newfound power. “I feel like I’m going to vibrate through my skin or something. Do you guys always feel like this? It’s like I’m hopped up on a million cups of coffee.” I watched as Sans came up and summoned my soul in his hands.

 

“Shit…” He cursed noticing the inky blackness within my soul, pulsing along with my soul which was brighter than before. “What’s that mean? Am I ok? Is something wrong?” I asked concerned as he examined my soul carefully. Sans glanced up at me as Papyrus came to join us in the middle of the road. “Well you really aren’t human anymore but you’re not a full on monster. It looks like Gaster’s magic has latched on and created a sort of symbiotic relationship with your own magic. Essentially you’re going to be fine but you’re going to have to practice to controlling your abilities.” Sans explained calmly, giving back my soul.

 

“Lucky for you you have two excellent teachers! Kind of neat that you’ve got the same powers as we do!” Papyrus smiled confidently, putting me at ease a little more. “Don’t worry. We’re experts at this. Now let’s get somewhere we can practice without causing too much damage.” Sans placed a hand in mine and grabbed Papyrus, teleporting us into the forest a little ways away from the town. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

               

“That’s it! You did it!” Papyrus cried happily, coming to embrace me as I felt sweat bead my brow, a fully formed Blaster hovering in front of me, blinking slowly as it watched us. “That is really impressive. Good job babe.” Sans came up and placed a hand on the blaster’s cheekbones, a low hum of contentment coming from it somewhere. “Thanks. It really takes a lot more energy than I thought it would though.” I hugged Papyrus back and came to stand in front of the massive animal skull, red eye lights watching me carefully as I reached out to touch the tip of its nose. It snuffed and closed its eyes as it nosed my palm, its humming vibrating through my hand.

 

I smiled and embraced the skull, rubbing under its chin, the bones smooth. “Awww! You like that don’t you? You are so cute!” I giggled, receiving a happy sounding growl coming from my Blaster. “You did pretty good today. You’re a quick learner. How are you feeling?” Sans asked, looking at me from the other side of the Blaster, his arms resting on the bridge of the creature’s nose. “I’m tired but I think overall I’m ok. I appreciate all the helpful tips. It doesn’t feel so wild now you know?” I moved my hand down to scratch the lower jaw of the Blaster, his mouth open and red tongue rolling out like a dog as his eyes closed happily.

 

Sans chuckled as he looked at me petting the Blaster. “He seems pretty loving. Mine are so stubborn sometimes. And Papy’s are just uncontrollable, all they want to do is play around.” I looked up at Sans who was petting the Blaster idly. “Do they all have different personalities then? I never knew that. That’s pretty cool.”

               

Sans nodded and took a step back, summoning his own Blaster, tinged in his blue magic, blue eye lights blinking slowly. My Blaster gave a coo in greeting to his, eliciting a yawn from his blue maw. I stepped away as the two Blasters greeted one another. Sans came to stand next to me, one arms sliding around my waist and pulling me into him. My Blaster made a yip as it hovered next to Sans’s.

 

“I think we should name them or something don’t you? How about we call mine Red and yours Blue? Keep it simple.” I smiled at Sans who shrugged, not looking at me as he watched my Blaster nuzzle his, a slight reluctance on its face as it looked at mine. “Sounds good to me.” I looked at the two, Red opening its mouth and licking the side of Blue’s face, a faint blue blush appearing on his cheek bones.

 

A second later it licked Red in a similar fashion, making Sans and I smile. “Alright you two, time to go.” Sans called out to the Blasters, both of them looking at one another for a second before Sans and I called them back. Papyrus came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

               

“You really did do a great job today. Should we head back to the house for something to eat?” He asked and I nodded vigorously, suddenly feeling the vast emptiness of my stomach. “That sounds great! I’m starving!” I leaned into Sans as he grabbed Papyrus, teleporting us back in front of the house where my shard of bone was still impaled in the door. “I should probably take that out huh.” I said sheepishly as Sans laughed it off. “We could leave it up, use it to hang the wreath at Christmas time. What do you say Paps?” I looked up at Papyrus who smiled at me, shrugging as we headed back inside.

 

The next couple of days I stayed with the skeleton brothers, both of them helping me get used to my new magic, practicing daily in the woods. Every night I dreaded going to sleep, knowing that Gaster was there waiting. I would see him watching me, examining me from afar now that I could do some damage. But he still set me on edge with his gaze behind my wall of Blasters. I sat on the couch one day next to Sans, watching television together while Papyrus was out with Undyne when I started scratching at my chest idly.

 

“You ok? You’ve been scratching at yourself for like the past twenty minutes.” Sans asked, turning towards me on the couch with a smirk on his face. I paused a moment looking down at my hand, not realizing that I’d been scratching as long as I had been. “Oh. I guess my stitches are bothering me or something.” I tried to keep myself from scratching again as he was watching me, putting my hands down underneath my legs.

               

“Oh yeah, guess I should take a look at those. Come on.” He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. I followed him and pulled off my shirt as I sat on the edge of the tub looking up at him. “I never get tired of the view.” I rolled my eyes up at him and watched as he knelt in between my knees with a small blade in his fingers. “I think these might be ready to come out. Try not to move.” I nodded and tilted my head upwards slightly so he could get at it better. He took a deep breath and picked at the thread with the tip of the knife, slicing slightly into my skin. “Ow!” I winced as I felt the blade nick my skin.

 

“Sorry. I’ll try and go quick but some of the skin has grown over the threads, plus I’ve got to pull them out so it’s going to sting a little bit.” I sighed and took a deep breath, nodding for him to continue. He worked through the threads as fast as possible, taking a towel and wiping away the blood so he could see what he was doing every now and then. Finally he got to the last few of them, bits of threads littering the bathroom floor. “There we go, last one.” He mumbled, the snip of the knife and the pulling of skin and thread making me wince. “Finally.” I breathed, looking down at the bleeding wound on my chest.

 

I sighed with a hint of sadness as I looked down at my once smooth chest. “This is going to scar something awful.” I whispered mostly to myself as Sans took the towel from me and leaned over to turn on the water in the tub. “It just adds character. Get undressed, I want to make sure this is clean so it doesn’t get infected.” I sighed, not looking at him as I undressed, shedding my clothes on the floor as he picked up the threads and tossed them in the trash. I turned on the shower and tested the water before stepping inside. I jumped in surprised as Sans hopped into the shower behind me, bare boned and wriggling his brows at me.

               

“What are you doing?” I asked, a hint of a smile on my face as he took a step towards me, his hands resting on my hips, pulling me into him. “I told you. Gotta make sure you’re clean.” I smiled as he pulled me in for a deep kiss, his fingertips splayed out on my back.

               

“Okay, but now I really do need to shower.” I panted as I leaned into Sans against the wall of the tub. His arms wrapped around my waist as we fought to catch our breath. “I guess we should, looks like we got a little dirty.” I playfully pushed Sans and went under the water, steam filled through the bathroom. Sans chuckled, grabbing the soap for my hair and handing it to me. “You know that scar makes you look like a badass.” I blushed in slight embarrassment.

 

“It’s hot.” He winked and I felt better about it. “At this rate I’ll be covered in scars. Your mark, the one on my leg, this one plus the various other ones I’ve already gotten. I think I look more like a human pin cushion than anything else.” I rinsed off my hair and started to work on my body, all the while with Sans watching me. “It’s edgy. You know who else would love these scars? Undyne. She loves showing off her scars.” I looked up at him from scrubbing my legs, grabbing my razor in order to shave.

 

“You trying to tell me something?” I asked with a smirk and he shook his head. “No. No just that you know maybe the two of you could be friends now.” I shaved my legs slowly, noticing the lusty gaze he was giving me as I did so. “Never thought that something like you shaving your legs could turn me on like this.” I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him as I finished cleaning up myself and the rest of my shaving, rinsing off and moving past him so he could clean off. “You’re lucky, you don’t have half as many things to clean and care for. You’re nothing but bones.” Just to prove my point he poured a bunch of soap in the palm of his hand and cleaned off in a matter of minutes.

               

“See. No hair growing in weird places, don’t have to care for your skin or hair or anything like that.” I got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and carefully drying myself off, avoiding the thin scratches on my chest from removing the stitches. I watched as Sans grabbed a towel and turned off the water, shaking his skull free of the water and simply wrapping the towel around his waist.

 

“I still gotta wash regularly though. If I don’t my bones get brittle. And I can’t spend too much time in the sunlight without protection or they’ll get bleached.” I wrapped my towel around my chest, walking over to the medicine cabinet where I had my lotion. Sans brushed his teeth while I sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing the lotion on my legs. It was quiet a moment between us, and for the first time I actually felt as if we were truly mated. I paused in putting my lotion on and glanced up at Sans who finished brushing his teeth and turned to look at me. Right then, I felt it.

 

That feeling of complete happiness. Without thinking I stood up and wrapped my arms around Sans, kissing him with as much love as I possibly could convey. Sans wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me back after a moment’s hesitation, kissing me with the same feeling. I smiled at him as we pulled away for air. Sans kissed my cheek and rested his hands on my hips. For a moment we just stood there holding one another, staring at one another silently. I leaned in to his chest as he wrapped his arms around my lower back, holding us close to each other.

               

“Human! Brother! Are you decent?” We heard Papyrus call from the front of the house. “Not even a little!” I called out, making Sans chuckle as we heard an audible groan of annoyance come from somewhere in the house. “Come on bones, let’s get some clothes on and spend time with your brother.” I kissed him as he teleported us into his bedroom still wrapped in our towels. After getting dressed and spending several minutes locked in each other’s arms making out. Going downstairs Papyrus smiled at the both of us as we walked downstairs holding hands. “Awwwww look at you two! You’re practically glowing!” Papyrus gushed, reaching out for a hug that I gladly accepted with a soft smile.

 

“Wait a second.” He frowned looking at me for a moment as if something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” I asked as Sans came up behind me and placed a hand on my lower back. Papyrus paused for a moment thinking to himself before shaking his head and letting me go. “Nothing. I thought something was off but I think it’s just me. Are you guys hungry? You look like you’re hungry. I brought food from Grillby’s.” Papyrus waved us on to the kitchen table where plates were already laid out and waiting next to a few brown bags smelling of delicious food from Sans’s favorite bar.

 

“I thought you hated eating at Grillby’s?” I asked as we sat down to eat. Papyrus shrugged as started handing out the food. “I didn’t really feel like making dinner tonight and since you’ve gotten Sans to be more productive in the housework lately I figured he deserved to get a little bit of a treat.” Papyrus smiled, winking at his brother who was already reaching for a large bottle of ketchup with a smirk.

 

“Thanks for dinner bro. We’ll do dishes.” Sans opened up his maw and took a deep pull on the bottle of ketchup making both me and Papyrus cringe at the sight. Sans noticed but only shrugged, taking another drink of ketchup. The three of us ate, talking among ourselves as was usual for us although I found it odd how often Papyrus kept looking at me from the corner of his sockets.

               

It was as if he knew something that I didn’t. It was strange. When Sans grabbed the dishes, leaving Papyrus alone with me for a moment I decided I was going to confront him about it. “Ok cool dude. Spill it. What’s on your mind?” I asked, glancing around the corner to see Sans whistling to himself as he cleaned the dishes, speaking quietly so he wouldn’t hear us. Papyrus gave a nervous little laugh and avoided my gaze, standing up and attempting to walk away from me.

 

“Oh human. You’re so silly sometimes. I don’t know why you would think that I the Great Papyrus would ever spill anything. Unlike my brother I am a very clean monster.” I crossed my arms and narrowed my gaze at the tall skeleton who shifted nervously in front of me. He stuttered a few moments, glancing around the corner at Sans blissfully unaware of the conversation behind him. “Oh alright. I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure if it was rude or not. But,” Papyrus fidgeted as he looked at me, “You look pale.” I frowned in confusion, looking up at him as he sighed.

 

“Pale? Well of course I look pale I can’t even remember the last time I saw sunlight. That’s what happens when humans don’t get regular doses of vitamin D. That’s not rude.” I explained and noticed that Papyrus was still acting strange. “That’s not all is it?” I asked, not sure now if I wanted him to answer me this time. “Well, no. Not exactly.” We heard the water turn off and I looked up at Papyrus hoping that he would answer quickly. “Just, be careful alright?” I narrowed my gaze at the taller skeleton who smiled sheepishly down at me. Wrapping his arms around me tightly, taking me by surprise.

               

“Of course. Of course I’ll be careful.” I whispered, hugging the skeleton back in confusion. Papyrus pulled away just as Sans came out of the kitchen. I noticed the quick swipe of Papyrus’s hand on his face, wiping away the hint of tears in his sockets before Sans could notice. “Hey guys. What’re you talking about?” Papyrus shrugged, giving Sans a beaming smile. Sans glanced at me and smiled and I smiled back at him, glancing at Papyrus from the corner of my eyes.

 

“Cool. Hey babe, want to watch some television with me? Papyrus’s favorite show is coming on in a minute.” I nodded and sat between the boys on the couch, Sans’s arm draped across my shoulder while Papyrus sat on the other side of me, not seeming to actually be watching the show. It was a peaceful night but I sensed something on the horizon was looming as I kept trying to get a read on Papyrus. Finally, Sans and I crawled into bed for the night. “Good night babe.” Sans gave me a kiss which I returned and swiftly fell asleep. When I did finally manage to get to sleep I found myself in the field.

               

_“Pleasure to see you again.” I put up my barriers as Gaster sat in front of me, that same cold look on his face that he always did. I glared at him through the bones I had surrounded myself with which only made him chuckle to himself. It was silent as Gaster sat before me, each of us trying to size the other up but he knew as well as I did that inside I was shaking like a leaf._

 

_“I killed them you know.” Gaster stated simply, making me blink in confusion. “The children before you. I killed them trying to make them into what you are becoming. I suppose they just weren’t strong enough. And they never will be.” I gulped as  he stood and loomed menacingly. “Although I do wonder why it seemed to have worked with you and not them. You are a curiosity I would just love to get my hands on. I want to examine you.” I narrowed my gaze at the scientist who made a move to come closer to me, a second row sprouting up in front of him._

 

_“You can’t run from me human. Don’t you want to know what I did to the others? What kinds of wonderful experiments I performed on their tiny little bodies? Oh you should have heard their wonderful screams. I lay awake sometimes just remembering how deliciously terrified they were.” I felt a chill run through my spine as hints of whispers penetrated my mind._

 

_They sounded familiar but I couldn’t place them. “But their screams won’t compare to the sounds I am going to drag out of your mouth. When I get my hands on you my precious little experiment, their screams will pale in comparison to what I am going to get from you.” I flinched as he blasted through my outermost barrier, the sudden realization that he was far more powerful and in control of his magic than I was hitting me like a train._

_  
Gaster glided towards me with a smirk on his face, triumph in his eyes. “You think that my sons will be able to protect you from me tiny human? Who do you think made them? Gave them their magic? I could dust them faster than you can blink.” I gasped as he easily blasted through my original barrier of bones and stumbled backwards away from him. _

 

_“If anything, the only one who can even hope to protect you, is yourself and honestly that is nothing. I made you too.” Gaster reached out and caught me as I tried to step away from him, his grip harsh and digging into my skin as I tried to pull away. “Now be a good girl and come on back with me. It would be a shame to have to destroy the boys just to get to you. They’re quite an achievement in themselves.”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes for a walk...

I suddenly awoke to a darkened room, Sans snoring peacefully beside me as I knew what I had to do. I felt tears come to my eyes as I slid out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping skeleton while getting dressed. I gathered my things and paused as I felt tears rising to my eyes at what I was about to do.

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t let him dust you or Papyrus.” I whispered as I kissed his forehead for a final time, quietly sneaking downstairs. I checked to be sure that Papyrus was not up yet before grabbing my coat and zipping it up. With a final glance up at Sans’s bedroom door I steeled myself, quietly sneaking out the front door without a second glance. A few hours later I ended back up in Waterfall, having already stopped and picked up a few things at the annoying yet adorable Tem village and heading towards where Undyne and Napstablook lived.

 

It was mostly quiet save for the constant rush of water, one of Napstablook’s remixes sort of echoing through Waterfall softly. I came to the echo flowers, stopping a moment to admire their pretty luminescent blue petals that glowed. I thought it was kind of interesting that they were a negative of the golden ones I loved and that they didn’t seem to have any sort of smell coming from them. “Took you long enough to get here. You look like shit.” I jumped in surprise as Flowey popped up beside me, looking at the flowers.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, looking at him as he dusted dirt off his golden petals idly. “I got bored waiting on you to get where you’re supposed to be. You’ve been taking your sweet time with those weird skeleton guys. Looks like you’ve been having fun too.” He pointed out my mark on my neck and I blushed. Standing up I dusted my knees off and started walking, Flowey moving along side me through the soft dirt.

 

“It hasn’t all been fun I can tell you that. But I have to do what I have to do. Not for me but for everyone else down here.” Flowey looked up at me, sensing something was wrong. “What happened to you? Wait, let me see that mark on your chest.” I flinched and I started walking a little faster, closing my coat tighter around me despite the warmth of the Underground.

 

“Frisk. You better show me or else.” Flowey warned, a couple of thorned vines creeping up from under the ground. I sighed and stopped, soft drizzles of water dripping from above somewhere, showing him the scar. A shadow crossed over his face as recognition hit him. “I’m sorry.” He stated softly, looking away as we started walking again.

 

“It’s fine. But it turns out this was just the tail end of what he did to me. You want to see something really messed up?” I summoned my soul, the flower gasping in horror at the dark mass swirling within my red soul. I gave a defeated laugh, noticing that it had gotten larger since the last time I’d seen it. “I know right? Do you think even a tainted soul will open up the barrier still?” I asked, looking down at Flowey as he wrenched his gaze from my soul.

 

“I honestly don’t know. I hope so.” Flowey shook his head as I put my soul away. Sighing I looked ahead, seeing an umbrella bucket and grabbing a red one as we exited the echo flower field. “I hope so too.” We came to the statue, the musical mechanism trying to play in the moisture but no sound came out. I reached over and put the umbrella over the statue, the tinkling music springing to life and making me smile softly.

 

“I wish there was a way to bring you back too.” I stared at the forgotten prince statue, even though it was worn I could still see Asriel’s strong, proud features in the stone. Flowey sighed beside me, looking at the statue as well with longing. “Can’t fix everything. And you can’t save everyone.” He spoke sadly as the sound of the music box surrounded us. We were quiet a moment, just enjoying one another’s company and the sound of the music tinkling all around us. “I can try. There’s nothing that says I can’t right? This run has been a little different, who knows what could happen.”

               

I gave a soft smile down at the golden flower. “Who knows? Look, just take care of yourself. Don’t keep me waiting forever.” The flower waved at me and disappeared down into the ground again, leaving me to the relaxing sounds of the music box and soft rain drops. It was nice but I couldn’t help the feeling of guilt for leaving Sans behind when he wanted to come with me.

 

Sighing I turned towards the path that lead to the houses. When I finally got there I noticed that Undyne’s house was dark but Napstablook was outside tending to the snails. “Hey there!” I called out with a smile, seeing the ghost turn to me in surprise then giving a shaky smile. “Hello. What are you doing here human?” He asked, hovering over to me. I smiled at him as he led me to his house inviting me in. “I thought I would stop in before I head to Hotlands and see what you were up to. Is that ok?” I asked as he went over to the computer and put on a new playlist of his music.

 

“Sure. I don’t know why you would want to see what I was up to. It isn’t like I’m all that important to anyone.” Napstablook sighed and I shook my head with a soft smile. “I think you’re pretty important. And your music is pretty awesome.” Napstablook gave a shrug and came to the middle of his floor. “If you say so. Want to join me in the family tradition of laying on the floor and thinking about stuff?” I smiled and lay on the floor next to him, his music soothing us into a sort of trance like state as we stared up at the ceiling.

 

For the first time in a long time I was able to just get lost and not think about anything for a time. I don’t know how long I stayed there laying next to Napstablook but it didn’t take long for my thoughts to turn back towards Sans. I knew that he was going to be pissed that I had left him without an explanation, without even saying good bye.

 

I had even left my phone back at the house with them so that he couldn’t try and call me. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I thought about how I was trying to keep them safe from Gaster. I knew he was going to come after me, his little project, no matter the cost to those around me. Thinking of Sans and Papyrus being dusted because of me was almost too much to bear.

               

Sitting up I wiped at the tears that had formed in my eyes and collected myself. “I’m going to head out now I think. I can’t keep the inevitable at bay forever. Thank you for having me. I’ll see you later?” I adjusted my jacket over my shoulders and smiled over at the ghost who shrugged and remained on the floor as I headed out. Once outside I almost immediately found myself in front of Undyne.

 

I flinched instinctively as she reached out, grabbing me by the shoulders to steady me. “Whoa there kid. Where are you off to in such a hurry?” I calmed my racing heart as I realized that she was smiling at me, casually standing there without her armor. “Just headed out for a walk.” I tried to keep myself from freaking out in front of her, even though she wasn’t in her armor she was still an intimidating monster, her muscles rippling under her deep teal blue scales. Undyne stared at me for a moment carefully as if she didn’t fully believe me.

 

“A walk huh? Pretty far for a walk. Where’s your mate? Can’t imagine he’d want you roaming the area without him so soon after your honeymoon stage.” I gulped and fidgeted nervously as she stared me down with her single yellow eye. “I wanted to get some air. Guess I sort of got carried away. Sans was still sleeping when I left and I didn’t want to wake him.” I shrugged as if it was nothing but I could tell the warrior wasn’t so easily fooled. She examined me a moment, brow furrowed in thought before cracked a soft smile.

 

“Yeah. That lazy bone head can be hard to wake up. I was thinking of heading out there here in a bit. Want to walk back with me?” I looked towards the way I had come wistfully, sighing and shaking my head. “I think I’m just going to keep walking for a bit. Do me a favor? Don’t let him know I’m out here? I don’t want him freaking out and shadowing me, I just need a little bit of space for a bit you know? It’s safer this way.” I felt tears pricking at my eyes and Undyne looked at me with pity a moment before pulling me in for a quick hug.

 

“Be careful kid. I can’t promise anything but I’ll try.” She gave me a parting noogie and waved good bye as we went our separate ways. I wandered through the rest of Waterfall, the heat slowly starting to become more apparent the closer I came to the core that gave Hotlands its name.

               

It got warm enough that I eventually shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist, pulling my hair up away from my neck with a scrap of fabric I’d found at the house. It was still hot enough to bring beads of sweat to my brow and make my clothes stick to my skin in some places. I pressed on, avoiding the stand where Sans frequented and drinking my fill of water before moving on towards the laboratory.

 

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the doors, knowing what was inside waiting for me. Finally, I gathered my courage and slowly made my way through the front door, the darkness surrounding the interior of the lab making me blink heavily in order to adjust to the darkness. I heard the low humming of machinery nearby, static in the air all around me. I felt the hairs on my back stand on end as I stifled a yelp when a large screen depicting me standing there lit up beside me.

 

“Shit!” I placed a hand over my chest and tried to calm my racing soul. “Hello? Anyone home?” I called out shakily as I tried to see through the darkness ahead of me. I cried out in surprise, covering my eyes as the lights suddenly turned on, exposing a strange yellow lizard creature wearing a lab coat. I blinked rapidly in order to get my eyes adjusted to the brightness and looking at the scientist.

 

“Hi. I’m Frisk.” I smiled tentatively, extending a hand towards her. “You’re the human that I saw leaving the Ruins. I-I saw….” The scientist ignored my hand and held hers to her face where I saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck.

 

“Yeah. That was pretty rough but it’s ok. Sans and I are…”I paused as my fingers brushed against the healing mark on my neck fighting away the sense of guilt I felt for leaving, “ we’re good now. It was just a major misunderstanding.” I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked nervously towards the direction I knew my next challenge was bound to appear from.

 

“I saw…I am so sorry.” I was surprised when the scientist embraced me in a tight hug, my hands hesitating a moment before I decided to hug her back. “I had no idea he was still alive. I can’t imagine what that monster did to you! I thought you were dead for sure! I hadn’t seen you on any of my cameras for weeks!” I went stiff as I realized what she was talking about but she didn’t seem to notice.

 

The scientist sniffled and moved away, looking me in the eye as she wiped away some of her tears. “I am so happy that you’re alright. Can I get you anything? I have some tea?” I nodded, giving a soft grin as she went to grab the tea out of sight, my gaze going to the portion of wall that was humming ominously.

               

“Here you go! Do you want any sugar?” The scientists asked cheerfully and I shook my head as we sat down at a crowded table full of books. I took a sip and immediately recognized the flavor as Toriel’s favorite Golden Flower tea. It was an earthy and sweet tea that was so aromatic to the senses. “Thank you.” I smiled as I took another sip, cupping the mug in my hands and allowing the warmth to seep into my hands. “I just can’t believe that you made it out of there. I saw some of those experiments that Dr. Gaster was doing and honestly I don’t think a normal human could have made it through as well as you did.” I flinched, looking up at her with fear in my eyes.

 

“Y-you know what he did to me? All of it?” My voice was barely above a whisper and she nodded slowly. “Yeah. There’s a live feed from his home laboratory to this one. I was surprised to see it activate in the first place, seeing as how he was supposed to have blown himself to dust ages ago and then I saw you on that slab.I-“ I stood up, slamming my cup harshly on the table and making her jump in surprise.

 

“Show me! Show me what that bastard did to me!” I felt anger bubbling under the fear as I watched the scientist nod slowly and go to the monitors. I stood behind her as she typed in a sequence of numbers and letters into the large keyboard quickly. I gasped as my image came to view, body strapped down on the metal slab, a gash sliced into my ribs as Gaster hovered above me, taunting me with the piece he had removed from my rib cage. I watched in growing horror as he proceeded to remove my clothes after I had passed out again, watching his hands roam over my skin, black tentacles writhing at my appendages.

 

“Where’s the sound? Turn it up. I want to hear what he’s saying about me.” I didn’t even look at Alphys, my eyes glued to the screen as the volume was turned up. I could hear him mumbling in a strange language, the beeping of machines keeping me alive, the ever-incessant scribbling of a pen over his pad of paper. I watched as he plugged me into a machine, a needle in my arm connected to a string of clear tubes. Then he turned on the machine, a low humming sound. I watched my eyes flutter open as I struggled against the straps on my wrists, a tortured scream escaping my lips as my blood was sucked into the tubes from my arm, heading towards the machine.

 

Gaster seemed to ignore my scream, my pleading with him to stop as he inserted another needle into my other arm, a clear tube connected to his inky black soul, the dark magic moving slowly down the tube and into my veins. Tears streamed down my face as my screams echoed around me, the images of his torture flooding my senses all at once.

 

Finally I watched as I was placed on the machine that gave me the scar over my chest. I saw it come to life, the blade nearing my chest as if in slow motion. I grasped my chest as I watched it slice through me on the screen, my blood spurting from my chest. I caught a flash of white in the upper part of the screen and saw the look of sheer horror on Sans’s face as his gaze shifted to me.

 

The screen went white shortly after that and Alphys stopped the playback, looking at me with concern. “Are you ok?” I flinched when she reached out to touch my arm, instinctively. I felt filthy, defiled, just wrong. “What did he do to me? Do you know what some of those experiments were?” I asked in a tiny quivering voice, tears streaming endlessly down my face as I turned to face her. “I think he was trying to combine monster magic with your determination for whatever reason. But I don’t know why or if he was successful.” I gave a choked laugh and ran shaking hands over my hair. “See for yourself.”

               

I summoned my soul and she gasped in horror as she saw the inky blackness that swirled within the brilliant red. “And now, I have no idea if I’ll be able to even break the barrier. And because of this the bastard shows up in my dreams, threatens not only me but my mate and his brother if I stayed with them so I ran off and all I can think of is how much I wish Sans was here. I don’t even know what I am anymore!” I gave a crazed laugh and fell to my knees as the tears fell from my face.

 

I sobbed heavily into my hands as Alphys came to sit beside me, holding me to her side comfortingly, tears falling from her eyes silently. “I don’t even know what I’m doing. I don’t even know if Sans will forgive me for this. I told him he could come with and then I just ran off without even saying good bye because I couldn’t imagine seeing him getting dusted because of me.” I leaned into her and cried.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright. Sans is a pretty decent guy, I’m sure he’ll understand why you did it.” I sniffled and nodded as I tried to collect myself. “Thanks.” I wiped away my tears and blew my nose on a tissue that Alphys handed me. “No problem. I-“ we jumped as an explosion of debris and dust came from a wall. I stood and coughed as the dust settled, revealing a boxy looking robot, balancing on a single wheel.

 

“Well, well, well! Look at what we have here! A new fan for my club! I am Mettaton your fabulous host for tonight’s show! And this is our first contestant! A human!” I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck in preparation for what was to come. I noticed the red light blinking where his camera was located and I knew that this was live and at the very least Papyrus would see it and then Sans would know where I was. I watched Alphys for the clues to the answers to Mettaton’s questions, winking at her when he asked who she had a crush on and I answered correctly.

               

I watched the robot leave after I had finished his game. Alphys congratulated me with a high five but before she could say anything else I heard the doors to the lab open behind me. The hairs on my neck stood on end as I sensed exactly who it was before turning around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a little chill...

“Hey.” I spoke as I turned around to see Sans glaring at me furiously. “Don’t you hey me! What the hell are you thinking!” I didn’t move as he overshadowed me, standing so close we were nearly touching. “I don’t need a babysitter Sans. I am just as capable of taking care of this as the next guy.” The words stung, I knew as I looked up at him trying to be brave but inside all I wanted was to go back home with him and feel his arms wrapped around me again. “Frisk…” He reached out and touched the side of my face and the tears started to well up again as I pushed him away.

 

“I’m stronger than I look. Even more so now that I’ve got monster magic in me too. I can do it alone.” I took a step away from him, trying to keep my face from betraying me as I looked at Sans’s hurt face. Sans frowned at me in confusion, reaching out again to try and touch me but I shook him off and started heading out the back door. “Frisk? You are not going out there alone. I can help.” I ignored him, knowing if I turned to face him again I wouldn’t be able to keep going.

 

“I don’t need you Sans.” I whispered over my shoulder as I ran out the back door. The tears fell from my face as I rushed away from the lab. I didn’t want to look back, knowing that if I did I would turn around and never let go of Sans. I kept going all the way through Hotlands, navigating my way through the strange puzzles and lasers. Finally I found a place to sit and catch my breath. I leaned up against the wall and tried to calm myself. “You doing ok?” I heard Flowey ask from in front of me.

 

“Yeah I’m good. I just need to keep going. I can’t stop and expect everything to work out alright. I can’t have Sans do everything for me.” I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. “Well you better tell him that. He’s on his way here right now.” Flowey turned towards the direction I came from and sure enough the white of Sans’s skull came into view. “Shit. I can’t let him come with. He’ll get hurt.” I sighed as I stood, Flowey disappearing out of view as Sans paused a few feet away from me, sockets dark, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

               

“Sans…” I started but the look on his face made me stop. It was silent between us, the only sounds being the core, lava and machines all around the us. “Look. If you’re not happy with me, with what we’ve got…” I shook my head, holding up my hands as I moved closer to him. “No! I-I love you! I-“ Sans looked at me carefully, confused. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt because of me.” I whispered, shuffling my feet nervously.

 

I yelped when Sans suddenly wrapped me up in his arms tightly. “I love you too Frisk. I was worried that you…” Sans pulled away and grabbed my face, and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss lovingly and curled into his embrace. “But I really don’t want to see you get hurt.” I whispered when I pulled away for air. “That’s why I left. Gaster said that he would dust you and Papyrus if I stayed with you guys. So I had to leave. I’m sorry.” Sans gave a soft smile and kissed me again, tears in his sockets as he pulled me close to him.

 

“That old bag of bones ain’t got nothing I haven’t seen before. You ain’t getting rid of me that easy babe.” I smiled up at him and kissed him. “You ready to get going?” I asked only to be surprised when Sans wrapped me up in his arms again, kissing me passionately, hands snaking down my back and grabbing my ass. A second later, we were in the data stream, only to feel a wooden surface underneath my rear. Pulling away from Sans he moved to focus on my throat as I looked around a moment.

 

“Sans? Are we at your hot dog stand?” I asked as he nipped at my skin making me give off a soft moan of pleasure. “Mhmm. It was a lot closer than home.” He mumbled as his fingers worked their way up under my shirt, maneuvering in between my legs so he could rub up against me. “Are you crazy? We can’t do this out in the open here!” I stifled another moan as one of his hands slipped inside the top of my pants, fingers brushing up against my clit eagerly.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t take your shirt off. It’s in between shifts right now so its Just us.” I moaned as he lifted me up and pulled my pants off letting them fall to the ground while he pulled his down slightly to expose his already hardened shaft. His fingers slipped inside of me, curling upwards to press up against my inside. “Hah…oh Sans…” I moaned as I tilted my head back, arms braced behind me on the wooden stand as he prepared me for him, his teeth grazing at my throat.

               

“I want to take you so badly right now.” Sans growled and positioned himself at my entrance, kissing me deeply as he buried himself inside, a low moan escaping my lips as his shaft filled me up. “Fuck!” Sans groaned as he started to move inside of me. His hands rested behind me as he pounded into me hard and fast, shaking the little hot dog stand hard enough to cause the impossible layer of snow on top to fall and a small bit of it land in between my breasts making me cry out in surprise and a strange pleasure.

 

“Fuck babe! You’re so tight!” Sans growled as he hit harder into me, making me reach my climax as I moaned and cried out his name over and over again. A few pumps more and we hit our climax together, groaning and panting heavily as we rode out our high together. “I love you babe.” Sans whispered, kissing me tenderly as he remained buried inside of me. “I love you too.” I breathed as we broke for air, a soft smile on our faces as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. As we pulled away and Sans adjusted himself, stepping away so I could pull my pants back up.

 

“So that snow thing huh? Might have to do something like that again.” I blushed as Sans kissed my neck and put his hands in his pockets looking at me. “It was a surprise. But yeah maybe.” I smiled and started walking away from the stand, Sans catching up to me as we walked side by side. We walked in silence for a while, ignoring the snickers from the two guards while Sans bought a couple of nice creams for us to share in the heat.

 

“So, how do you feel about going up against that robot?” Sans asked as we walked through hotlands. I shrugged and licked at my frozen treat. “I’m not sure. He’s pretty tough.” I finished my treat and tossed the wooden stick over the edge of the path into the lava below. Sans shrugged and looked at me mischievously.

 

“Not as tough as me.” He smirked and I rolled my eyes. “Yeah well there is no reason to try and find that out is there?” I snarked back and he chuckled, leaning in and kissing my cheek. “Nope.” Finally, we made it towards the hotel where Sans grabbed my hand and led me into the restaurant.

               

“Do we really have time for this?” I asked as he pulled out a chair for me to sit at a table. “There’s always time to eat. Besides, you’re looking kind of tired so I figured we could stay for the night before heading off tomorrow.” Sans kissed my cheek as he moved to sit in front of me, our faces highlighted by candlelight as a waiter came by and asked if we were ready to order.

 

“Two MTT steaks and a bottle of your finest red.” Sans ordered for us as I sipped my water, happy to be sitting down. After the waiter left with our order Sans leaned forward and smiled at me, holding my hand in his. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and brushed a strand of hair behind my hair. “I have a question and I don’t want you get mad about it ok?” I started nervously. Sans remained silent but I could tell he was tense.

 

“Would we have gotten together if Gaster hadn’t made me…into what I am? If I hadn’t gone into heat…would we would’ve been like this?” I asked nervously, afraid of the answer. Sans blinked but he didn’t answer as quickly as I’d hoped. I chewed my lower lip as the waiter delivered our food and drinks and Sans still hadn’t answered. “Ok. I get it. You don’t have to say it. I don’t know what I was expecting…” I whispered, feeling the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

 

“Frisk. Hold on before you start expecting the worst here will ya?” I felt him grab my hand, fingers tangled in mine. “Look. When you first came through that door there was nothing but hatred for what you’ve done. But after I realized that you weren’t going to fight back, that no matter what I did to you, you were just going to keep letting me kill you I got mad for a different reason. I got pissed that you wouldn’t fight back. I got pissed that in that split moment before you would slip back into the data stream you would look at me with this look that I couldn’t and didn’t want to understand.” He paused and took a couple bites while I did the same, watching him cautiously.

 

“After everything that happened with Gaster, bringing you back home seeing you every night sleeping on the couch looking miserable. I don’t know. It made me more upset at how much I wanted to keep that from happening to you ever again. You were so vulnerable looking and even after everything I did to you, still you would smile at me whenever I came through the room. That smile.” He smirked a little as he looked up at me.

 

“That smile you get when you look at me it just…just lights everything up. And then, I followed you outside when I kicked you out and saw you standing there in the snow. You just looked so…perfect.” I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as he spoke.

               

“I’ll admit that at first I never would have thought that what we’ve got now would’ve ever happened. But I’m happy now about us. When you left without saying good bye I thought that you didn’t want to be with me anymore, that I’d done something wrong. It about killed me thinking about what happened.” Sans shook his head and I got up, and climbed on top of his lap, kissing him passionately without a care in the world who was watching.

 

“Did I say the right thing?” Sans chuckled and I nodded, kissing him again ignoring the snickers from around the room. “Ahem? Excuse me…” I paused long enough to look up at the waiter who was blushing at us. “We will be taking this to go and will you please add a bowl of nice cream wrapped up and ready to go so we can take it to our room? Quickly if you don’t mind.”

 

The waiter nodded and grabbed our plates and hurried away to do as I asked, while I returned to kissing Sans, who wrapped his arms around my body. “W-will that be all?” The waiter asked and I hopped off of Sans, grabbed his hand and the bag of leftovers. “Yep. Thanks! Charge it to the room. Come on bone boy.” I winked, dragging him to the strange monster in charge of the rooms.

 

“A single, all night, please.” I smiled, feeling Sans wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. The monster shrugged and handed me a key with a number on it. “There’s a line at the elevator.” I turned to Sans who chuckled and snapped his fingers, landing us in our room.

               

“Holy shit!” Sans groaned as he flopped down beside me on the bed, bones slick with sweat as I panted heavily, hair splayed out on the pillows under me. “That…was amazing!” I giggled, still heady from the latest orgasm. “You’re telling me! Wait what’s this white powder on the pillow?” Sans sat up and looked at the wall behind the bed frame. I followed his gaze and laughed out loud, covering my face in my hands for a moment.

 

“I don’t think we are going to get our deposit back for that. Or the lamp or the damage to the wall over by the dresser.” Sans fell back on the bed laughing deep in his chest and staring up at the ceiling. I chuckled a little and leaned up on my elbows to look over at him. “How’d you think of that trick with the nice cream?” He asked and I climbed on top of him, my hands on his chest as his rubbed my bare thighs gently.

 

“I kind of just thought it’d be something interesting to try. Did you like it?” I asked, tucking my hair behind an ear. “Very very much so.” He smirked up at me, putting one of his hands under his head, his other hand running up to my hip, his thumb rubbing the inside of my leg. “Hey, wanna get wet with me?” I grinned as he nodded excitedly. “If I ever say no to that question, feel free to dust me.” I hopped off of him and headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the steam quickly filling up the room as we entered the shower.

 

Sans pulled me under the water, the warmth running over us as he kissed me passionately. We went another round together before cleaning up and drying off, crawling into bed together and turning off the lights as Sans covered us in the blankets. “Now this was a honeymoon.” I mumbled as I yawned, laying my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around my body. “I agree. But we should probably get some rest. Got a busy day ahead tomorrow.” I nodded and kissed him goodnight before curling up next to him and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

               

_“You seem to be enjoying yourself with my good for nothing son.” I jumped in shock at the sudden nearness of the insane doctor before putting up my defenses. “Haha…still so foolish thinking you have any shot at taking me down with those little bitty blasters.” Gaster stood intimidatingly above me, summoning a Blaster twice the size of my own and pointing it at me._

 

_I shrank into the ground in fear as the blaster growled menacingly above me. Gaster took a gliding step towards me as tendrils of magic grabbed at my wrists and ankles, pulling me flat on my back even as I fought against him. Gaster knelt beside me in the dying flowers, hands hovering over my chest trying to summon my soul. “You’ve gotten stronger human. But your little tricks won’t stop me.” I gasped in pain as he forcefully summoned my soul, hovering over my chest in his palm. Gaster leaned over and inspected my soul carefully._

 

_“Well, well, well. This is an interesting development. I didn’t think it was possible for a human and a monster to come together like this.” He spoke to himself until I managed to wriggle free of his grasp and slam my forehead hard into his, causing him to drop my soul, allowing me to grab it and scramble to my feet. “Leave me alone. I am not some experiment you can toy with all the time!” I stood, magic flaring dangerously as I glared at the fuming scientist._

 

_He took a step towards me and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as something behind me manifested that gave Gaster pause. I felt a pair of hands rest a moment on my shoulders in solidarity and without looking I had a feeling that it was that black mass that I had first met in the field, the same one that had been strangely absent while Gaster was around these past few weeks._

 

_Gaster’s face fell the ever so slightest for the tiniest of moments, something that I had never seen before in all the time I’d known him as he looked past me at the mass swirling angrily at my back. He regained his posture and dusted himself clean and squared his shoulders as he focused once again on me._

 

_“You and your friends have made a grievous mistake thinking that you have any choice in the matter. All of you will see in the end none of what you do will matter and then you will see that I am the only one who could possibly win this little game.”_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gives a little bit of history...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! IMPLIED SUICIDE AND TALKING ABOUT ABUSE!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!

I shot up in bed, knocking the top of my head with Sans’s chin causing both of us to groan in pain. “Stars Frisk. Good morning to you too.” Sans sat up and rubbed at his chin, sockets dark with sleep as he fought back a yawn. I mumbled an apology and rubbed at my head as I sat next to him, soul pounding with the encounter with Gaster. Sans glanced at me from the corner of his sockets as I stretched the kinks out of my shoulders and back.

 

“You ok?” He asked, unable to fight the yawn anymore, rubbing the sleep from his sockets lazily. I hesitated a moment before nodding my head, unsure if I wanted to tell him what I’d just been involved in. Sans narrowed his gaze at me and I stood, bending over in order to distract him from asking me anymore questions as I gave him a view. “I’m good. Are you?” I asked, gaining a low whistle of appreciation from him as I grabbed my clothes from the floor and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day while Sans watched me from the bed with hungry eyes.

 

We remained in silence for the majority of the morning while Sans ordered some breakfast for the both of us. I dressed and ate while Sans decided to brush my hair having finished eating already. “My mother used to brush my hair when I was younger.” I mused aloud without thinking, feeling Sans pause in surprise. “Your mom?” He asked and slowly resumed while I tried to think of a way out of the conversation. “In the whole time I’ve known you, you’ve never once mentioned your parents. Why is that?” He asked curiously and I shrugged, shoving a bite full of toast into my mouth to bide my time.

 

“It doesn’t matter now. I’ll never see them again anyways.” I answered quickly, hoping that would be the end of it but knowing Sans’s curiosity would never let him quit till he knew the truth. “Why? You’ll be able to break the barrier still I’m pretty sure.” I remained silent, not wanting to answer as Sans stopped brushing my hair and sat behind me waiting.

 

“Come to think of it, none of the kids who’ve come through here ever talk about their families on the surface. Is that normal for human children?” He asked and deep down I knew why those other children had come to the Underground. I had heard the stories growing up about those that climbed the mountain and never returned. Many mirrored my own tale, a tale I still wasn’t sure I wanted to tell yet.

               

“It is for some human children. At least it is for those that end up here.” I spoke softly, finishing my food and getting up, gathering my things, ignoring Sans. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked and I shook my head. “I don’t really feel up to talking about this ok? Please just drop it?” I pleaded with him as he got up and dressed quickly.

 

“Fine. It’s dropped. For now.” He grumbled looking over at me curiously as we left the room, a small bit of G left as payment on the dresser. We were silent as we walked through the lobby and out towards the Core. It was silent for quite a while as we walked through long winding metallic halls, a constant humming of the magical machine. “I can practically hear the gears grinding in your skull Sans.” I glanced over my shoulder at him.

 

Sans looked up ahead as we walked side by side, our hands in our pockets of our respective jackets. “Forget about it. It’s nothing.” He mumbled and I stopped, crossing my arms over my chest as he took a few steps ahead of me before realizing that I’d stopped moving. He sighed as I waited for him to speak up about what he was thinking about.

 

“How come you don’t want to talk about your parents? How come none of the kids who come down here want to talk about it? I mean I know why I don’t talk about mine and you know why I don’t like talking about him. I just don’t understand why you’re being so vague about yours. I mean why did you even come down into the Underground in the first place? Was it by accident? Was it on purpose?” I eyed him carefully, nibbling at my lip as I thought about what I was going to say to him. I had never said anything to anyone about why I decided to climb the mountain, not even to myself, at least not out loud.

               

“You want to know why? Fine.” I took a deep breath as I prepared to explain for the first time. Sans stood patiently, waiting for me to continue. “There is a legend in the towns that surround this mountain that those who climb the mountain never return, and those that climb the mountain only climb because no one ever returns. In my town we call the entrance to this place Suicide Point.” Sans remained motionless, sockets dark as he stood in front of me, silent.

 

“I have heard stories of what happened to make the children who came here before me, along with many others who never made it to the entrance. One kid, was thrown down here on purpose by his own mother who had snapped. She tried to murder her own child by throwing him in a pit. She returned to town claiming that he had run off but luckily someone had witnessed her bringing him to Suicide Point and her claims were proven false. That was long before I was even born but it isn’t the only one like that sadly.” I paused, shaking my head as I thought back on the stories.

 

“My mother was a wonderful woman. But she was so young when she got pregnant with me, her parents kicked her out when they discovered she was pregnant. So she moved in with my father and his parents. My father was only a couple years older than my mom and yet was young enough to still want to go out and do his own thing, not be tied down with a kid. He got into a rough crowd and started screwing around with drugs, lost his job and so that meant my mom had to go out and try to make money for us to live on since his parents wanted pretty much nothing to do with me. My dad spent more time stoned out of his mind than watching me and most of the time I went about my business while he was completely lost to the world." I took a steadying breath.

 

"One day, my dad was supposed to be watching me while my mom was at work and his parents were on vacation. I was about six at the time and able to make my own sandwiches and sort of take care of myself for the most part so he decided to shoot up. He was so stoned that he didn’t notice that he hadn’t locked the front door.” I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath as I thought back to one of the worst days in my life.

 

“They were guys that my dad had used to run drugs for and they were looking for the money he had stolen from them. Money that he had spent to buy his most recent high. They came in, all of them high and angry, grabbed my dad and beat the living shit out of him. I tried to stop them but that only pissed them off even more. I still remember the sound of my arm snapping like a twig in that guy’s hands, and he just laughed at me, kicked me so hard I fractured one of my ribs as they continued to beat up my dad who didn’t look like a human being anymore.

 

They stole some of our things when they left as retribution. I remember sitting there next to my dad for what seemed like forever, just sobbing uncontrollably until my mom walked in and rushed us to the hospital. I didn’t know until after I had been taken into a recovery room, arm set in a cast and pain medicine running through my veins. Mom came in with a police man, she’d been crying. That’s when she told me that my dad wasn’t going to wake up again and that I was going to be taken to a foster home until the investigation was finished.” I cleared my throat, sensing that Sans was moving towards me but I shook my head and continued.

               

“I stayed with a couple that were a different kind of awful. They were only fostering because of the extra money that it made them and instead of using that money on us kids, they would go out and use that money for themselves. Whenever we would ask for anything like food or a new pair of shoes to replace the ones that were held together only by wishful thinking, they would yell at us, telling us how we are greedy and should be grateful for them opening their home to us leeches on society. Then they’d give us the bare minimum, the cheapest thing they could find and act as if we should be bowing down to them and singing their praises for it.

 

My arm healed and the investigation went on, I wasn’t even able to see my mom but sometimes when I would go outside for recess I would see her watching me from a distance and we would wave. After a few months, I started to resent the foster parents and would speak up for me and my foster siblings when we would suffer an injustice and my foster parents didn’t like that. That’s when they started punishing me by shoving me into a closet until I ‘learned my lesson and thank them for their graciousness’. Needless to say, I spent more time in that closet than I did anywhere else in the house.” I looked up at Sans who opened his mouth to say something but I wasn’t done yet.

 

He wanted to know the reason why I ended up in the Underground and I wasn’t about to stop just yet until he knew. “Finally, the investigation into my father’s death had finished and mom had gained custody of me. She had managed to find a little apartment for the both of us to live in. It wasn’t much but it was enough and it was a hell of a lot better than the foster home. For a few months, everything was perfect. Mom was working two jobs in order to afford everything and I was either in school or was at the sitter’s. I didn’t get to see her much but sometimes I would stay up late just to spend a couple hours with her in between her shifts and she would always make the time no matter how exhausted she was."

 

"A few months in, she had met a guy at her job at the restaurant who seemed like a perfect match. I knew as soon as I met him that something was off about the guy and I tried to warn my mother but she really liked him and didn’t want to see what I saw. Six months into the relationship it was pretty evident that he was a heavy drinker and when he drank he would get mean. My mom confronted him about it one day and he wasn’t having any of it. He got violent. He accused her of cheating on him, threw her across the room. Mom screamed at me to go hide in the bedroom and not come out until she said it was ok. I did."

 

"After a few minutes of screaming and crashing noises I heard the shot go off. It was the loudest sound I’d ever heard in my entire life.” Tears streamed from my eyes unchecked as I looked up at Sans, seeing tears falling down his cheekbones. “She was buried a couple days later. It was my birthday. I was an orphan. I wasn’t wanted by any of my grandparents. And I sure as hell didn’t want to risk going through the foster system again. So after mom was put to rest I ran. I grabbed a bag with a couple changes of clothes that was ready for me to head to foster care and I took off. After a day or so of climbing I made it to Suicide Point and I threw myself down, hoping that nothing would ever hurt as much as I did that day ever again.” I looked at Sans through tear filled eyes.

               

“Frisk…I-I had no idea.” Sans whispered as I wiped away my tears and sniffled. “Yeah well now you do.” I gave a halfhearted laugh and ran my hands through my hair as I cleared my throat. “And the others? They…?” Sans asked and I nodded. “It’s not my place to tell their stories but yeah. From what I understand, that’s the only reason they came here in the first place.” I dried my tears and started walking again, Sans didn’t move as I thought he would making me turn to look at him. Pausing, I turned to see him standing there stoic.

 

“You alright?” I asked as Sans cleared his throat and shook his head, not looking up at me. “I should be asking you that. Is that why you want to do this so badly?” He asked and I flinched as if he’d slapped me. I hadn’t thought of it, in fact I hadn’t thought about it since the first time I’d fallen into the Underground. “I-I…no Sans. This isn’t about that.” Even as I said it, I didn’t fully believe it but there was hope that Sans hadn’t heard the insecurity in my words.

 

“You don’t seem so sure about that.” Sans looked up and stared directly at me. I cleared my throat nervously and looked away from him. “Frisk. Look at me and tell me the truth.” I could feel his gaze on me but I steeled myself and turned towards the door that led to Mettaton. “I am not going to talk about this anymore with you. You just have to trust me.” Before he could say another word to me I took a step back into the room, the doors closing between us.

 

I took a deep breath as I prepared for what was to come. I heard the spot light turn on as the rest of the lights turned off, highlighting the boxy robot balancing on a single wheel. “Would you look at that? You actually came. I suppose you must really want to be a part of my fan club! Welcome to the show human!” I heard Mettaton’s sultry male voice echoing robotically around us as several more spotlights turned on, several humming multicolored lasers, and a roll of fog surrounding us on the platform. I shrugged off my coat and laid it on the ground neatly with my bag so it wouldn’t get caught on anything while we were going at it.

               

“Let’s get this over with then.” I mumbled to myself as I squared off against the robot, taking a deep steadying breath. I’d felt the familiar sense of reaching a save space as I’d entered the room, that weird heaviness rooting me to the floor for a second. I had no idea what to expect from the fight with the robot, him manifesting smaller versions of himself that shot lasers directly at me was certainly one of those things. I groaned as I returned to the save point, the burning sensation from the bright yellow laser that pierced my stomach still lingering as I went through the first few rounds again.

 

I could see the ratings on the screen behind him rising in his favor with each successful hit he landed. I had to duck and weave through a screen of yellow light, barely missing one aimed for my calf. Mettaton narrated the fight between us, the slight distraction allowing me just enough time to get him to turn around, exposing the switch on his back so I could flip it. I knelt on the ground as smoke consumed the robot entirely. “OH YES!” His voice reverberated around us and I felt a chill go down my spine.

 

I coughed a little bit and waved at the smoke in my face as a bright light exploded from somewhere in front of me. As the smoke cleared and the light began to dim, exposing a human looking robot with fabulous looking hair. “Now we’re getting somewhere!” He gave an award-winning grin and a wink that made some strange part of me blush. I didn’t have time to think about that as I noticed the small boxes that traveled down from somewhere above us. One hit the ground behind Mettaton, the explosion booming in my ears, my eyes fighting to adjust to the bright light. “Bombs?! You have bombs!” I gasped as I found myself at the save point all over again.

 

I dodged the best I could, managing to return at least three more times at the door before I moved through to the next set successfully. I cried out as I noticed the miniature robots returning, some carrying bombs instead of lasers. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Now, not only was I dodging the robots, the bombs, and the lasers being shot out at me, Mettaton was using his long limbs to strike out at me as well, throwing me off at the worst possible times and making me contort my body into uncomfortable poses.

 

Once I was able to get a breather, I looked up at the board and noticed with surprise that I was starting to climb in the ratings. I managed to slip past him and unhook his left arm from its socket, the metallic clang ringing in between the explosions.

 

After another stint at the save point I figured it out. I unhooked both arms, a swift kick to the hip knocked loose his leg, expecting him to fall over. I was sorely mistaken. He was still able to balance excellently and used the miniature robots to disorient me a moment. I found my opening and went for it, throwing all my weight from my shoulder into his hip joint again, knocking his other leg out from under him.

 

“Sweet! I did it.” I mused mostly to myself as I took a quick breather, feeling a strange electrical charge surrounding me and my hair standing on end. I never saw the lightning projectile that hit me. I groaned in aggravation as I launched myself back at Mettaton, seeing his soul hovering underneath a small disco ball.

 

Through a series of complicated flips and dodges that I knew that I could never repeat, I stood over Mettaton’s torso panting heavily, new scrapes and bruises on my arms and legs, a burn mark on my cheek from an altogether too close encounter with one of Mettaton’s lasers. Sweat beaded my forehead as I stared down at him, kneeling down to come to his eye level.

 

“Well love. Still want to be a part of my fan club?” He asked with a smirk that I couldn’t refuse. “Of course. I mean have you seen your legs? I’d kill for those.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him chuckle softly. I waited as he shut down, looking strangely peaceful as his long-lashed eyes closed, the lights coming back on and the doors opening automatically.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns something new...

I got up and grabbed my things, nervous to see Sans’s expression. When I looked up to see him he wasn’t there. I paused a moment, looking around for him but not seeing any signs of him anywhere until I saw Alphys peeking her head around a corner.

               

“Hey. Did you see Sans?” I asked and she sheepishly came over, peeking over my shoulder at Mettaton’s robotic form slumped on the ground behind me. “No. I haven’t had access to my system while you guys were going at it. When I got here the door was locked and no one was around. Why?” She asked and I shook my head, not wanting to answer. “I tried to keep him in as good as shape as possible. I hope I didn’t mess anything up too badly in his system.” Alphys shook her head and smiled up at me.

 

“No, he looks alright even from here. Just needs to be put back together and cleaned up a bit. Can you help me get him back to the lab? I could take a look at your wounds to make sure they don’t get infected.” I nodded and helped the scientist put Mettaton’s parts into a wagon that Alphys had brought with her that I hadn’t noticed before. When we got back to the lab and had put Mettaton on a workstation Alphys turned to me.

 

“Alright, let’s take a look at what you’ve got.” She adjusted her glasses and guided me to a table surrounded by machines, similar to ones that I recognized from Gaster’s lab. I swallowed my nervousness and sat there under Alphys’s gaze as she inspected my visible wounds, dabbing some sort of antibacterial cream on the ones she thought needed it most.

 

“Do you mind if I have a look at your vitals? I mean, I’m just concerned that after what you went through with Dr. Gaster something might have been missed since you didn’t get real medical treatment.” I hesitated a moment as I fought to keep the images from coming back up to the surface at the thought. Slowly I nodded and watched as Alphys grabbed a couple of instruments from her tables, explaining to me what some of them were.

 

“This one takes your blood pressure, this one here is for temperature, and this is a handheld imaging machine that let’s me see inside your body to your organs to make sure there isn’t any internal bleeding.” Alphys went slowly, checking to make sure I was comfortable with everything she did before proceeding. I lay back as she brought out the imaging machine, my shirt removed for better access.

 

Just as she was about to put it onto my skin, a pink ghost materialized from Mettaton’s body. “Oh, look at my poor little body! It was so fabulous! Now I just look like a pile of junk sitting there.” The ghost pouted, flipping his little lock of “hair” out of his face as he turned to look at Alphys and me. He looked surprised for a moment before smiling that charming smile and floating over to my side.

 

“Hello darling! Good to see you! Please excuse my indecency at the moment. I promise the next time you see me I’ll be back to my glorious self yet again.” I smiled back at him as he hovered next to my head. “So, what are you ladies up to?” He asked curiously as Alphys readied to place the imaging machine yet again on my chest, fingers poised on the key pad where there was a screen attached so she could see it in real time.

 

“Just doing a little checkup Mettaton. I’ll get to your body as soon as I’m done here I promise.” Alphys smiled and looked to the screen as an image of my heart came to life on the screen. All four chambers moving as they should, although going a little bit faster than usual due to my nervousness. Alphys checked my lungs and moved on to my stomach when she was satisfied that it was alright. She moved the machine a little further down my stomach and paused, eyes glued to the screen with a furrowed brow.

               

“What’s that?” Mettaton asked as he focused in on the screen, blocking my view. “Frisk? You are human, right?” Alphys asked and I shrugged. “I’m not sure but I’m mostly human I think. Why? Is something wrong?” I was starting to feel concerned that maybe something wasn’t right. “Sans is for sure your mate, too right?” I heard her click a few keys but I still couldn’t see the screen to see what she was doing so I sat up.

 

“Yeah. He is. What does he have to do with this? Alphys tell me what is going on.” I demanded and Mettaton moved aside, allowing me to see the black and white image of my stomach, a small pocket of black surrounding a tiny white orb. “What’s that?” I asked, leaning in to get a better look, not noticing the look exchanged between the monsters. “That’s your baby. You and Sans are going to be parents.” Alphys spoke softly, unsure of what my reaction would be.

 

“I-I’m…wait…what?” I felt my head suddenly turn foggy as the information attempted to process. “You’re pregnant. I’m not entirely sure how but it must have something to do with Gaster’s experiments. Normal humans and monsters shouldn’t be able to get impregnated by one another due to differences in magic and souls. But whatever he did to you, allowed your own magic to compliment Sans’s monster magic in such a way that it created your little one.” I felt all the air rush out of my lungs, my head spinning as I absorbed the information piece by piece. Alphys handed me a bag and held it up to my mouth, telling me to breathe in and out of it slowly.

 

A baby? What was I supposed to do with a baby here in the Underground? And what would Sans think of it? Where was he to begin with? I regained my ability to breathe and looked at the screen, a hand hovering over my stomach protectively. “Want me to get a hold of Sans?” Alphys asked and I shook my head. “No. No, I’ll find him. I think I just need to lay down for a bit if that’s alright? I’m pretty worn out.” Alphys nodded and guided me to a small room decorated in anime characters in about every corner possible. I flopped onto the bed as Alphys closed the door, not noticing that Mettaton’s ghostly form lingered within.

               

“Listen love, I know it isn’t any of my business but darling don’t you think you should call the baby daddy?” I groaned, curling up on the bed as Mettaton floated over to my side, one eye looking at me. “I’m sensing that there’s a little bit of something you’re holding out on. Spill it love. MTT is all ears.” I sighed and rolled over onto my back, clutching a fluffy pillow to my chest as I stared at the posters above Alphys’s bed, the pink ghost hovering silently beside me.

 

Without thinking I spilled my guts out to the monster who surprisingly remained silent throughout my story, listening carefully. “We are so different. I think he still hates me for what I did before and he keeps holding it against me. I know what happened was terrible and I’m not asking for his forgiveness on that. But, I don’t know. I trust him but he doesn’t seem to trust me and I’m not sure I like that. The moments we spend together are either amazing or total shit. Bringing a baby into all of this…” I shook my head as I glanced over at Mettaton who blinked slowly at me, “I just don’t think it’s a very good idea. It’s too soon.”

 

Mettaton seemed to think a moment as he gazed around the room carefully for a long moment. “I think you should at least give him a chance. This isn’t a decision you should be making on your own right now. Why don’t you get some rest love? You’ve earned it.” Mettaton leaned over and kissed my cheek, covering me in the blanket and disappearing out the door as I yawned and closed my eyes.

               

_I was immediately thrown back, arms wrapped protectively around me as the darkness swirled before my eyes. I heard the familiar sound of a blast from a Blaster roar, momentarily blinded by the brilliant light that sliced through the darkness, arms releasing me as it moved away from me._

 

_**“Stand! Fight!”** Two separate voices screamed at me as the mass materialized beside me. Instincts kicked in and I rolled to my feet, low to the ground, magic coursing through me as Gaster glowered at me from across a trampled field of flowers, his cloak flowing angrily behind him. _

 

_“I am through with biding my time with you! All of you!” He growled his Blaster opening its great maw and charging up another attack just as I summoned my own for protection. The two blasts connected, the shock wave forcing me to cover my eyes and take several steps back in order to keep upright. “You are coming with me whether or not I have to drag your half dead corpse back myself! Then your stupid little friends won’t be able to help you!” He launched a bone attack, a multitude of sharpened femurs rushing me as I attempted to roll out of the way. I cried out as several sliced through my skin, leaving shallow cuts in their wake **.**_

 

_**“Watch out!”** The mass warned, moving in front of me to block a second wave of bone shards that I hadn’t noticed, only a few managing to get through to me, one lodging painfully in my shoulder. “What do you want with me?” I yelled out as the mass moved aside to let me see Gaster, sockets glowing menacingly, shoulders heaving with barely controlled rage. _

 

_“My revenge!” Gaster ground out as he summoned another Blaster, both mouths open wide and pointed directly at me as I struggled to pull up the extra magic necessary for me to summon another of my own. **“Patience!”** I heard a voice whisper from somewhere behind me as a sudden rush of magic joined my own, my head somewhat feeling crowded for some reason as I watched my Blaster’s red magic turn a brilliant cyan blue **.**_

 

_**“Stay still!”** The voice whispered in my head, holding my soul as still as a statue while the blasts from Gaster’s monsters flew over the field straight towards me. Every fiber of my being wanted to run but I was held still by this strangely calming voice in my head.   
               _

_I gasped, blinding light consuming my vision, the heat from the blast singing the hair on my skin. I thought for sure that I was back in the data stream, heading towards the nearest save. But when my vision returned I remained standing before Gaster in the field, a look of disbelief and rage on his face as the dust cleared._

 

_“This cannot be. I collected your Soul! I collected it myself!” He took a step forward, hands clenched at his sides as he focused in on me. A soft giggle like that of a child’s echoed out from me, softly followed by several more coming from within the mass. All of them sounded like children. **“Guess you forgot to get all of us. We’re not afraid anymore. No longer will we hide from you. No longer will we turn the other way when you do your evil deeds.”** The voices spoke as one, strength filling my body that I had never felt before. _

 

_**“For we have DETERMINATION.”** The voices boomed across the field. Gaster seemed to be concerned a moment before he collected himself, holding his long body tall and proud. “Not for long.” He growled menacingly through clenched teeth before disappearing altogether. _

 

_I turned and noticed the strange doppelganger of myself standing there, the black mass gone but the familiar red eyes staring at me. “Are you…? You’re the…” I couldn’t find the words but the other me nodded slowly, a lingering sadness in her eyes, eyes that shifted like a kaleidoscope through red, cyan, orange, blue, violet, green and yellow before settling back on red._

 

_“You remembered. At least in part.” A breeze blew tendrils of hair into our faces. **“We stand with you Frisk. And when you finally remember everything, maybe you’ll hold up your end of the bargain.”** The other me smirked, tilting her head to the side as I blinked._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a mistake...

I awoke to find a fully repaired Mettaton curled up next to me on the bed in his humanoid form, lips slightly parted as he snored softly. When I glanced over at my other side I found Alphys sleeping peacefully on the floor in a sleeping bag. I felt touched that they had come to keep me company and I smiled. It was then that I heard Mettaton’s machinery humming to life as he gave a robotic yawn and sat up.

 

“Well good morning little momma. I hope you don’t mind but you kept crying out in your sleep and this was the only way to keep you calm.” He gave a grin and ran a hand through his hair, hiding another yawn as I sat up and stretched. “Thanks. My dreams are pretty rough these days.” I winced as I felt a pang of pain in my shoulder, surprised to see a patch of red staining through my shirt. Mettaton leaned in and moved my shirt aside to examine the wound underneath.

 

“I’ll say. Come. I’ll fix you right up darling. Scars are all the rage these days. Just ask my viewers.” He carefully maneuvered around a still sleeping Alphys, reaching out to help me as we exited the room quietly. I sat there waiting patiently as he cleaned and dressed the wound. “Well that’s good. I’ve got more than enough. Maybe enough to make Undyne jealous.” Mettaton gave a soft chuckle and wrapped me up. “You know you just might be right about that.” He smiled and took a step back to admire his work.

 

I tried moving my arm, wincing as I did. I flinched slightly when I felt Mettaton’s cold hand on my belly, his head tilted to the side as if he was listening to something. “So far the little darling seems to be doing ok. Do you want to have a listen to the heartbeat?” He asked, holding out an ear bud for me to listen. I nodded and took the bud with hesitation, placing it in my ear.

 

Instantly I was rewarded with a fluttering little thumping sound that made my own pulse skip a beat. I felt the tears rise unbidden and a soft smile touch my lips. “Can you hear that? It’s going so fast. Is that normal? Are they ok?” I asked suddenly concerned for the life inside my belly. Mettaton gave a soft chuckle and touched my cheek.

 

“They’re perfectly fine. No need to worry.” He reassured me and I felt better listening to his smooth tone. I handed him back the ear bud and calmed myself down as Mettaton removed his hand from my stomach. I looked around and sighed, knowing that I had to keep going. If only because I knew that I had to find Sans and tell him what was going on.

               

“I’ll let Alphys know. You go on love. You better take care of yourself a whole lot better now that you’ve got a bun in the oven.” I nodded and gave Mettaton a warm hug, him giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before gently coaxing me out the door. I waved good bye and headed towards the palace. It wasn’t a very long road from the lab to the outer palace streets which was nice.

 

“Howdy.” I jumped in surprise as Flowey’s familiar voice popped up behind me. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you like that.” I looked down at the golden flower with a hand over my chest. “You always do that. Geeze Asriel.” I breathed with slight annoyance as the flower looked up at me with a hint of sheepishness in his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been a little overwhelmed lately. What with Gaster, the other souls, and the baby…” Flowey looked up at me in shock and confusion.

 

“Whoa hold up. Baby? What baby?” He asked and I flinched a little bit. “Yeah. About that. I’m pregnant.” The flower blinked rapidly, his body moving through the dirt easily as we walked side by side. He was silent for a long time before looking back up at me.

 

“What about our fight? Or the battle with Asgore? What happens if you get killed? Will the baby be alright? You know once it starts I won’t be able to stop until we run through the sequence just because you’re pregnant.” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair like I always did when I was anxious about something. Shaking my head, I paused as Flowey extended a comforting leaf against my calf.

 

“Does he know yet?” He asked finally and I shook my head again, unsure of my voice as I felt tears of uncertainty come to my eyes. “No. And if he did…I don’t know what he would do. I really love him As. But I don’t think he trusts me and I can’t blame him. Bringing a baby into this mess of a world…is it even the right thing to do in the first place? Much less a monster-human hybrid.” I knelt down in front of the flower, his face solemn as he pressed his soft petals to my face silently.

 

I felt his vines wrap around my shoulders gently in a sort of hug. “There are so many uncertainties right now. What happens if I can’t break the barrier? What about Gaster? If I open the barrier will he come through too and what about the baby? So many questions and I don’t have any answers to them.” I whispered, my eyes closed as Flowey held me, foreheads pressed together in a familiar pose that made a part of me feel nostalgic to a time I no longer remembered.

 

When I opened my eyes again I wasn’t in the city in front of the golden flower. Instead I was kneeling back in the field of buttercups where I’d first fallen, a child again, a green sweater and a pair of soft white fur covered arms wrapped around me in a hug.

 

“It’ll be alright Chara. I promise. We’ll take good care of you.” The arms moved away revealing a young goat monster with a sweet smile on his childish face that warmed my soul. “Thank you. Asriel.” The voice was mine but not mine. It was then that I realized that this was the girl I had seen before in my dreams, the one that looked like me but had those strange reddish eyes.

               

With another blink I was back in my own mind, Flowey looking at me with stunned and teary eyes. “I-what was that?” He whispered fearfully and I shrugged, wiping away my own tears that I hadn’t noticed were falling. “I’m not really sure. But I think…I think that was the first child. The one who has the same determination magic that I do.” I felt a connection as I held my hand over my soul, an affirmative pulse that came from within.

 

“But how is that possible?” He asked and I yet again shrugged unsure myself. “I don’t really know but ever since I came through this run when I go to sleep I end up somewhere different. Not really like a dream because it’s also kind of real, like I can get hurt and everything but I’m also asleep. I think that for whatever reason, I’m able to communicate with the other souls that have come through here in a way. Last time I was facing off against Gaster and one of the souls sort of possessed, or whatever it was, me so that I would be able to survive. Then just before I woke up, they said that they would be there for me. Well the first child did but she wasn’t a child, she was my age.”

 

Flowey shook and moved away from me, his vines sinking back into the ground as he stared wide eyed up at me. “Flowey?” I asked and he shook his head, a hint of his insanity coming to the edges of his eyes as he stared through me it seemed. “You’re unnatural. Humans aren’t supposed to have that kind of power. You’re…wrong…” He flinched as I tried to reach out to him, hesitating a moment before disappearing into the ground and shuffling off to who knew where. I knelt there and felt the pain of his rejection strike me all of a sudden.

 

“Yeah?! Well what the hell do you know! You’re just a STUPID FLOWER!” I cried out, knowing that he would hear me wherever he was regardless of the fact that I could no longer see him. “YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS?! YOU THINK THAT THIS IS WHAT I WANTED?!!” I screamed, getting to my feet and feeling my anger starting to rise at the situation I faced.

 

There was no answer. Somehow that made me angrier as I let loose a rage filled cry that echoed out around me in the empty city. “I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!” Tears streamed down my face as I took a shaky step forward, my hands clenched at my sides as I struggled to keep my magic in check.

 

 **“NONE OF US ASKED FOR THIS!”** My voice sounded wrong as I felt my mind fill with a multitude of voices, each of them clambering to be heard, to cry out their frustrations that they had held in check for so long. I let out a scream that was strange to my ears as the voices of the lost children mingled with mine.

               

I was lost in the turmoil that I had failed to notice that my feet had moved me down a different path, a darkened corridor that held a door at the end. A chill in the air causing the hairs on my arms to rise as I slammed open the door, the voices crying out in a jumbled mess that I couldn’t understand, my head feeling so crowded that I thought it was going to explode. Within the bare room in the very center were seven coffins, each one emblazoned with a different colored soul corresponding to the child that it once belonged to when they were alive.

 

 **“WE NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! ROTTING AWAY ALONE AND FORGOTTEN LIKE THIS! WE JUST WANTED TO BE LOVED!!!”** The voices groaned, full of grief as my fingers grazed the coffins, so small and sad. My heart sinking as I looked at them, a movement catching the corner of my eye sending me reeling on my heels to face the inky blackness that me and the other souls instantly knew belonged to the crazed Gaster.

 

His smirk was cruel as he stared at me, the other souls ready for a battle, clamoring for control. A chance to cause damage to the monster that had experimented so cruelly on them when they’d been alive. **“YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU DESTROYED US, TOYED WITH OUR BODIES AND OUR MAGIC! YOU MADE US THE WAY WE ARE NOW!”** They screamed with indignity at the intimidatingly tall skeleton monster, his cloak writhing about him as if it was alive.

 

“Oh, I see that you’ve managed to all come together. I thought this might happen one day. Hypothetically of course. But if you don’t mind,” His smirk turned sinister as he extended his arms out to his sides, “I think I liked it better when you were all dead.” My body moved on its own it felt like, avoiding the jutting sharpened ends of the bones shooting up from the ground between my feet.

 

 **“SO, DID WE!”** The voices snipped back, summoning the blaster with ease now that our magic was combined, the rainbow of colors swirling maddeningly in the sockets of the strange creature weapon as it opened its great maw and prepared to blast a new hole in the doctor.

               

The skeleton simply smirked, a soft menacing chuckle as he summoned dozens of sharpened shafts of bones, hovering threateningly towards me and the rest of the souls. “You still have no idea what you’re doing. None of you. You’re all just children too foolish to understand how nothing you do will ever compare to the power that I have.” The doctor launched his attack, shards of bone blurring at the speed, my blaster releasing the torrent of energy that had been building, a kaleidoscope of colors colliding with the shards of bones, dusting them in an instant.

 

Ashes fell upon the coffins, adding to the layers of dust already on their tops. A wail of despair and rage filled my head to the point that I felt as though it would explode. _‘Frisk. They’re upset about the bodies. You have to move away from here._ ’ I heard my doppelgänger whisper within the wailing, coaxing me towards the exit. The other souls settled slightly although their rage as the doctor followed us out into the corridor where I wheeled around and glared down towards the doctor who appeared behind.

 

There was barely enough time for me to register the incoming blast from his blaster and block it with a wall of bones, the heat singeing the hairs on my arms raised to protect my face. I felt the blast push me several feet backwards towards the large doors leading to the ornate Judgement Hall. The voices roared, the feeling of overcrowding making me feel more uncomfortable by the minute. Each one of the souls wanting to gain control, screaming for revenge.

 

 _‘Don’t worry, I’ll help. Let me take control.’_ The voice whispered and I slowly felt what slim amount of control starting to slip, the voice coaxing in a honey tone that sounded both sinister and soothing at the same time. I was starting to feel so tired, my brain crowded and pounding with the cacophony of voices screaming incoherently all at once.

 

The voice whispered seductively, a feeling of warmth enclosing my soul like a blanket as I started to sink into the void. With a blink I stood in the field of flowers alongside several children of about the same age, each of them yelling at the image before us like a television. Their souls hovered before them, glowing brightly while a single red one glowed at the bottom of the image. I looked around for the one who was identical to me but couldn’t find her as I looked at the image playing out before me.

               

I watched as my body pulled up into a confident but loose feeling stance, head tilted to the side as a chuckle began to bubble up, making the rest of the souls pause, a sense of terror coming over their faces. The chuckle began to grow, becoming wild and insane as it became louder, the laughter echoing over the empty hall. I watched as a short, sharpened bone was summoned, my hand gripping it with strange familiarity as the horror of what I’d done finally began to click.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk get's a little backup...

“You tricked me! You were the one!” I cried out as images from the previous run began to rise to the surface. I saw the other souls turn to me, realizing that I was there as I took a step forward only to be knocked back by an unseen force. “Took you long enough to figure it out!” I heard the voice booming in my ears, the laughter echoing throughout the field in the background.

 

The other souls banded beside me as we watched the other version of me launched herself towards Gaster who was barely fast enough to escape her wild slashing with the makeshift blade. I felt the sense of betrayal rise as I got to my feet, the edges of the image tinged with red haze as the shard of sharpened bone moved in a blur of motion. I felt a hand on my shoulder, distracting me as I glanced up to see a young boy wearing an apron with bright green eyes, his soul the same color looking down at me with a pained smile.

 

“Stay down a moment, the shield sort of messes up your balance for a bit when you take a direct hit like that. Sorry that I had to do that. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” The boy knelt down next to me, his soul bright and cheerful as it hovered over my elbow where a burn mark was seared into my skin. I hadn’t even noticed it before, I didn’t even feel it. I watched in wonder as his soul healed my wound slowly, completely erasing all traces of it being there.

               

“There. All better! Let me help you back up.” The boy wrapped my arm around his shoulders, his other arm sliding behind my back, joined quickly with a girl about the same age as the green soul, a pale ribbon in her hair that matched her bright blue eyes. I wavered a moment before gaining my balance again in the field of flowers. “If you guys are done messing around we could use a little help!” A boy wearing an orange bandana yelled over at us, sweat beading his brow as his soul hovered ahead of him pulsing with a tinge of red.

 

I noticed then that all of the children’s souls were hovering outside of their body but mine was noticeably absent. A girl with a pair of purple glasses glanced over at me and sighed as she stood beside the boy with the bandana, lending her support in some way that I couldn’t understand or see. “It’s over there with Chara. You let her take over and since you both share the same soul she’s got control. Thank you for that by the way.” I glanced up at the large image and saw the red soul pulsing in an erratic pattern at the bottom again.

 

“Who’s Chara?” I asked only to cry out in pain, a shaft of bone protruding through my physical body’s arm. A ring of crazed laughter echoed out around the field making all my hair stand on end. “That’s Chara. The first to fall.” One of the children explained as the image went entirely red and a wild scream pierced the air. “She’s insane and we’ve been doing our best to keep her from gaining control after what she’d done the last time. And you’ve gone and just handed her the ropes. Thanks so much for that by the way!” A boy wearing a pale-yellow cowboy hat rolled his eyes in annoyance as our eyes turned again to the image.

 

“As much as we hate that skeleton doctor, Chara doesn’t belong out there in the world. You’ve got to gain control again.” Yellow narrowed his pale-yellow eyes and glared up at the image as Chara launched another attack at Gaster who appeared to have suffered some damage. “Oh Frisk. You have been so wonderful. A talented player, managing to get this far without going insane. But, sadly there’s not a chance in hell that I’m letting you gain control of your body back.” Chara’s voice echoed in the field, making all of us stop and stare at the frantic pulse of my soul above.

 

“I’ve been waiting a good long time for this moment. I’ve got big plans.” I watched as Chara easily dodged the attacks of the doctor, his face showing a hint of concern as she grew closer, a crazed grin on her face. “Plans that don’t require you,” The souls around me gasped in collective horror as Chara summoned a slew of shards, whirling them in a wave of destruction at the doctor who in his attempt to avoid the dangerous projectiles failed to notice that Chara had launched herself, bone knife in hand, her aim true as the doctor breathed in sharply, “or the good doctor. How’s that saying go? Ashes to ashes,” Chara twisted the blade in the soul of Gaster his eye lights flickering as his breath rattled in his chest. The fringes of his form began to fade, “ dust to dust. How poetic.”

 

Chara removed the blade and stood back to watch as Gaster faded into dust right before their eyes. The souls seemed rooted to the spot, a sense that they were torn between wanting the doctor that had caused them so much harm and wanting him dusted. As added insult Chara spit on the pile of dust scattered on the ground before turning towards the Judgement hall.

               

“Now, to deal with that annoying piece of shit you call a mate. What do you think? Maybe I should pretend that I’m you, get real close to him you know. Then when he’s got his guard down,” Chara made a thrusting motion and I felt my heart sink. “Oh, wouldn’t that be precious. That delicious look of betrayal on his smug little face as he turns to dust.” She laughed and I felt my rage start to rise, the urge to protect him from this monster again over running my other senses.

 

I ran full force towards the edge of the field. A blast of energy knocking me to my knees. “Then, we get rid of the parasite we’ve got in our oven. Can’t have a monstrosity running around when I’m busy making the world pay.” Ice ran through my veins as I realized she was using the edge of the blade to rub against my belly. Scrambling to my feet I let loose a scream of primal rage and launched myself at the invisible barrier yet again.

 

“Leave them alone! I will never let you hurt my baby or Sans! You’re the monstrosity!” Yet again I was knocked back off my feet but regardless I continued to get back up on my feet as Chara’s laughter rang out menacingly around me. “I’ll take that as a compliment! But face it Frisk. You’ve lost.” Tears ran down my eyes as I watched her walk towards the doors into the grand hall, golden light filtering through the large windows.

 

Chara paused, her fingers grazing over the save point a soft sound filling the field as a darkness hovered overhead. “On second thought, why don’t we save hubby for last? I need a little more warming up anyways.” A flash of magic made all of us flinch as we slipped into the data stream, the light clearing to find them back on the edge of Snowdin. Several lesser monsters crept out from the shadows, recognizing my body.

 

A false sense of security luring them in closer to Chara who smiled at them, holding the shard of bone out of sight. “LEAVE THEM ALONE!” I cried out, the other Souls watching in abject horror as Chara’s hand moved with wicked deadly aim and speed. Screams echoing in the field around us as dust mingled with snow, pale grey against stark white. Droplets of crimson staining the snow as Chara made her way into town. Tears streamed down my face, each new scream, each familiar face turning to dust before my eyes, breaking me a little more inside.

 

Images of the previous run flashing in time with the new images of horror as Chara made her way to the bar. They never stood a chance…Chara’s face twisted into a smile as she stared at the smoldering ruins of the bar, Blasters powering up for another attack as she turned towards the all too familiar house just a little bit further down the road.

 

“No…no…” I whispered as I recognized the taller skeleton and the fish warrior running out of the house in response to the explosion. “I knew I should’ve killed you when I had the chance!” Undyne roared, spears in hand as she launched at Chara. Papyrus hung back, eyes wide in horror and confusion.

 

“Don’t hurt her Undyne! She doesn’t mean it! Tell her Frisk! Tell her you didn’t mean to do that!” Papyrus cried out, tears springing to his sockets as Chara let loose another wild laugh, easily out doing Undyne. “Oh, I meant it alright! Every! Last! Bit!” Undyne cried out in agony as shards penetrated her body from all directions. I couldn’t do this. I had to do something! Anything!

 

I rammed the barrier again, not caring if it killed me as I was thrown back over and over again. Undyne gathered her might, transforming into her Undying form, fighting desperately for the monsters she loved. Chara didn’t care as more of her blood was spilled onto the white ground, Blasters and bones going in all directions.

 

There was a loud explosion which knocked Chara off her feet, bringing me back to see through her eyes the flames reaching high in the sky. The house…it was gone…Nothing more than a tower of flames. Undyne tried to stand but Chara was faster, unhindered by pain like the warrior. “You always thought too highly of yourself…” Chara sneered as she finished off the warrior, setting her gaze on Papyrus, struggling to stand.

 

Undyne’s body fell into the snow as Chara advanced on the dazed skeleton. “Nonononono! NO! NOOOOOO!” I screamed, scratching, clawing desperate to break through the barrier to get to my soul, the other Souls watching powerlessly as I screamed, my cries falling on deaf ears as Papyrus was pushed back into the snow harshly.

 

“No…please…” I cried, seeing Papyrus’s eye lights meeting her gaze. Not him. Please for the love of god not him…” It’s okay Frisk. I still believe in you…” Papyrus smiled encouragingly as Chara’s foot stomped on his chest, forcing him deeper still, his red scarf bold against the white. Chara snarled, thrusting the shard of bone right between his eyes, fracturing his skull with a sound I would never forget.

 

“Drink it up Frisk. There’s more where that came from.” Chara remained, my body sinking into the field of flowers, hands bracing against the barrier as tears streamed down my face in tiny rivers. Slowly, the wind began to eat away at Papyrus’s cracking bones, carrying his dust away into the woods, leaving the tattered remains of his red scarf in the snow drift.

 

There was no stopping her. I could hear the sounds of the other souls crying quietly behind me as Chara slowly made her way through Waterfall, leaving nothing but dust and destruction in her wake. The Shyrens, every poor Temmie, and finally Monster Kid. Tears streaming down his face as he tried to be brave. Chara spit on his dust as she passed…

It was hopeless…She was too strong…I watched silently as monster after monster fell before her, seeing the betrayal with each of their dying breaths over and over again. Each time breaking her just that much more. “You see what false hope gives you Frisk?” Chara remarked as she kicked at the dust of her latest victim, toying with the sharpened end of the bone knife.

 

“You see what it does to people? It makes them weak. Makes them desperate to chase that hope no matter what the cost. All of you came to this place for one reason. The hope that with one final leap all of that pain, all of that evil in your poor miserable lives would be gone forever.” Chara began her way through, slowly making her way towards Hotlands.

 

“But me,” She chuckled darkly, “me, I was pushed down here for the hope that I would just disappear. Isn’t that right Frisk?” I looked up sharply, confusion written all over my face as I knelt beside the barrier around my soul. Chara laughed again, always that hint of insanity in her voice.

 

“Of course, you wouldn’t remember, you’re a poor imitation of an even poorer original. Do you remember yet? Do you remember who you used to be?” Chara paused in front of the crest overlooking the kingdom in the distance.

 

I furrowed my brow, Chara growing impatient as a blast of magic slammed into me, throwing me back into the other Souls, my vision blurring, an old memory that wasn’t mine crossing before my swirling vision…

 

_“Chara! Let’s go exploring!” My voice called out to my twin who looked up at me with innocent eyes…” But momma said we should stay where she can see us. Won’t we get into trouble?” She asked and I shrugged, not seeming to care as I headed up the path towards the mountain, heart heavy, my footsteps sounding like death tolls on the dirt._

 

_“Don’t worry. We’ll be back before she even notices. Come on hurry up.” Chara glanced back before deciding to race on ahead, she always wanted to be first no matter what. Lucky for her she didn’t see the face of despair hiding behind the curtained window. I saw the nod and nodded back before turning to follow my sister up the path less traveled, the trees looming impressively over us._

 

_Poor Chara. It wasn’t her fault she was the way she was. Something was just wired wrong in her brain…so terribly wrong. “Come on Frisk! I bet I can reach the top before you can!” Chara giggled but my steps were heavy as I knew what had to be done._

 

_It started with small rodents, then moved to cats, dogs, each more gruesomely disfigured than the last. Chara always smiling as if she wasn’t covered in blood and guts. We tried to hide her from the rest of the world. Our mother not wanting to come to terms with what one of her own children was becoming. I watched my twin’s smaller frame take a tumble as she tried to jump a small creek, not wincing even a little bit from the rough fall that would have made any other child cry for their mother._

 

_Chara couldn’t feel pain. Something was wrong with her nerves, the doctors said. My mother had told me about it after Chara had broken her arm and hadn’t cried out even once. Apparently when you can’t feel pain you can’t feel anything like a normal person does. Mother could deal with the occasional pet going missing, although it was obvious that she was worried about my sister. But then one morning, early, before the sun had rose even, mother woke to go feed my younger brother._

 

_“I wanted to see what he looked on the inside…doesn’t he look so much better momma? All red and shiny?” Chara had smiled, completely oblivious to what she had done as my mother turned to me, tears streaming down her chin. “Frisk? Why don’t you take your sister and get her cleaned up for breakfast…” Chara gave her a kiss on the cheek, my mother flinching as blood stained her skin._

 

_“Brother is so much quieter now. Don’t you think sis?” Chara hummed as she walked passed me into the bathroom. When she heard the door close, my mother sank to her knees beside my baby brother, trembling silently, looking as though she was going to shatter at the slightest touch. Mother had pulled me aside a few days later while Chara was outside playing on the front lawn. Mother had never looked so cold. “Take her to the mountain tomorrow Frisk. She can’t be around other people. She’s…she’s a monster.” Her voice was flat, dead. I knew what she meant, what she wanted me to do._

 

_What I had to do. I turned my attention to Chara as we made our way slowly up the side of the mountain. She was my twin, my sister, but…but mother was right. I knew that. We reached the mouth of the cave, golden sunlight painting the inside in a warm glow, the large maw of the hole, pitch black, empty. “H-hey…” My voice caught in my throat as I called to my sister who was staring at the sharp tips of the stalagmites with a morbid fascination._

 

_“Hey. Come take a look at this huh?” I called over my shoulder, standing a little bit away from the edge of the chasm before me. Chara shuffled up beside me, peeking over my shoulder with her reddish-brown eyes curiously. “Where do you think it goes?” She asked and I shrugged, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. “I don’t know. Want to find out?” I cleared my throat as she turned to look at me._

 

_“Not by myself. We’re twins, besides momma always said to be careful of holes you can’t see the bottom of. She says that I could get really hurt if I’m not more careful.” I nodded, my voice thick as I stood beside her, my hand on her back as we stood at the edge of the void together. It needed to be done. This was the only way. We couldn’t risk her getting loose on the general population…she was too dangerous._

 

_“It’s fine. It just looks dark because of the way the light is coming in. But if you’re too scared…” I watched her eyes harden for a moment, knowing that I had her right where I needed her. “I’m not scared Frisk! I just don’t think I should go down there alone is all.” Of course, she wasn’t scared. She couldn’t feel pain; how could she possibly be scared of a fall?_

 

_She couldn’t feel anything. I smiled at her, making her take another step closer to the edge. “Alright. I’ll make a deal with you. We’ll jump together. That way if we do get hurt at least we’ll be together okay?” Chara smiled, the hint of wildness in her gaze as she did so._

 

_“If we die, we die together. Promise?” Chara held up her pinky finger and I hesitated, eventually locking pinkies with her. “If we die, we die together. I promise.” I swallowed as she turned back to look down at the pit, fearless, more determined than ever to show that she could do it._

 

_I took one final look, trying to not remember her as the messed-up murderer she was but as my sister. My twin. The other half of my soul. “I’m sorry…” I whispered, Chara’s eyes turning to mine as I shoved her into the abyss, betrayal written on her face as she tried to reach out for me. “I’m sorry…”_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a choice...

I blinked as the memory passed, seeing the halls of the castle once again, looking around and seeing the tears stained faces of the other Souls. “Don’t you see Frisk? After all these years, all these resets, and you keep getting reborn. Always ending up here, because you and me…” Chara’s voice rumbled over the field as she stood above the remains of Gaster, sneering at the pile of dust.

 

“We’re two halves of the same Soul. I’ve always been here,” She jabbed at her head, “waiting. Waiting for that perfect moment when you would realize how much better I am than you. That eventually you were going to feel what I felt as I fell into the Underground. And eventually I was going to destroy you for what you’d done. Down to your very core.”

 

I stared as I tried to come to terms with what I’d done. But that wasn’t me. That wasn’t who I was anymore. “People can’t change Frisk. No matter how hard they try, they just can’t.” Chara’s voice was almost sad, her fingers splayed against the wood of the Judgement Hall doors.

 

“I’ve changed! I’m sorry for what I did to you in the past Chara! You can change too if you really tried you can change! You don’t have to do this! You don’t have to kill anyone else! Please just…” I stood as she pushed open the door again, taking a step into that golden hall. Her feet falling heavily on the polished floors.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong sister. I don’t want to change. I want to kill and I’m not going to let you stop me again, not before I’ve really began.” Chara looked down the hall to see Sans standing at the end of the hall, looking a little worried as he looked down at his phone. No. I couldn’t let this happen again. I wasn’t strong enough to go through with it again.

 

He was my mate, the father to my child. Without him…I shook my head, feeling a familiar tingle starting to rise as I took a few steps back, eyes narrowed as each footstep brought her closer and closer to the unknowing skeleton. “It’s no use! She’s in control now. The only way you’ll get your soul back is if she lets you!” The girl wearing the purple glasses called after me as I lunged through the trampled grass, barreling towards the barrier blocking my soul, my infant’s soul from me.

 

I hissed as it slammed me back, my shoulder digging into the ground as I skid to a stop. I got to my feet again, not listening to the other Souls as they tried to tell me that it was impossible, that it couldn’t be done as I slammed against the barrier again. I didn’t listen as Chara hit her mark, starting the dialogue sequence, Sans not looking her in the eye as she remained innocent looking, hiding the dusty bone knife behind her back.

 

I rammed against the barrier, calling upon whatever magic that I could, feeling it trickling into the soles of my feet through the ground. Sharp bones hovered weakly around me as I launched them at the blockade, feeling a tinge of pain in my chest as they collided into it.

 

“Stop it! You’re only going to end up hurting yourself! Chara doesn’t feel pain like you do!” One of the children called out from behind me but again I refused to hear them. There was only one thing I had to do now as I panted heavily, sweat beading at my brow as I rushed the barrier yet again.

 

Sans turned to really look at Chara, the imposter, the murderer, using my body as a rouse to get close to the powerful monster. “Look. I just want to say that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you like I did. I guess I just didn’t want to think of not waking up next to you because you’d gone and ended it. I just can’t shake this weird feeling that you still want to end it all even though we’re together and I thought that I made you happy enough. Are you happy Frisk? I mean with us?” He asked as I was flown backwards again, hearing the conversation overhead, tears streaming down my face as I slammed against the wall over and over again.

 

I grit my teeth as I glanced up, seeing Sans, my love, my mate looking worried, hopeful. “Oh Sans. I’m ecstatic.”  I screamed so loud that I made the others behind me jump, seeing the scene start to play out in front of me in slow motion as Chara wrapped her fingers around the blade. I slammed against the barrier, refusing to budge even as it tried to push me back. I screamed with rage and felt the faint trickling of magic through my feet. I felt a slight give and I heard a soft groan from beside me.

 

When I looked I noticed that the green soul had joined beside me, his face strained with the effort. I could feel a sudden rush of magic that wasn’t my own flowing into me as he gave me a strained but kind smile before resuming his efforts. We were quickly joined by the others who all lent their strength to mine. Their magic starting to course through me as the barrier began to give, the event causing Chara to pause.

 

“You fools! What are you idiots doing?! I won’t let you ruin this for me! I’ve waited too long!” Sans seemed to look at Chara more carefully, taking a step back as he started to realize something wasn’t quite right. The barrier shoved back as Chara wrested more control only to start swinging wildly at Sans who thankfully dodged the attack, managing only a small slash on his jacket.

 

“I deserve to have my revenge! I deserve to hurt those that hurt me! I earned that right!” Chara cried in rage as she continued to swing wildly at Sans, tears rising to her eyes with each missed attack. “I will never let you hurt anyone again!” I cried out as I felt myself start to push through the barrier, my shoulder making it through, a blast of cold sending chills down my spine. I could sense Chara’s thoughts as I managed to get part of my head through, my chest and part of my arm.

 

They were chaotic, swirling with images tainted with red and hate. None of it made any sense to me but it didn’t matter as I struggled to reconnect with my soul, a glowing red and black light just out of reach. It was then that I could see a faint difference in my soul, as small as a fingerprint.

 

Another soul. It was upside down like that of a monster’s soul but within it held the most beautiful mixture of the rainbow that I had ever seen, the swirling colors moving slowly one second and then blurring into a brilliant white the next. My baby. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I stared at the tiny little soul. So much love for the tiny thing rushing over me in a wave that gave me a rush of determination.

               

As I stared I could sense Chara’s thoughts turn inwards, sensing me attempting to break through and knowing that I was getting closer. With a final push I filled my body, feeling crowded as Chara moved to make room for both of us. I gained control over half of my body while she took the other side, my vision strange as I blinked through one eye, staring at an awestruck and confused Sans who was surrounded by an array of bone shards in the once pristine hall.

 

“You stupid bitch! You lost! I’m the one in control again! And this time not even you can stop me!” Chara’s voice was harsh and echoed in my skull, her thoughts a tangled mass of rage and emotions that I couldn’t begin to untangle from my own. Sans’s eye lights flickered between my eyes, confused and taking a step forward, the arm in my control raising as I felt the warmth running down my front.

 

“No! Don’t move!” Chara’s magic roiled with mine, summoning bone shards, the jagged ends threateningly pointed towards my mate. Chara screamed as she tried to launch the shards but I managed to deflect them, sending dozens of them into the pillars, crashing through a stained-glass window. “I’m sorry Sans…I-AHHHH!” My voice echoed in the golden hall, eye widening in agony and shock.

 

Sans took a step forward only to duck as a Blaster hit the space he was standing. I cried out in pain as sharp points penetrated my stomach with one splitting between my ribs directly over my soul. I watched in horror as the tiny soul was hit with a bloody piece of bone, the beautiful, tiny little soul cracking under the pressure.

 

I heard the laughter of insanity ring through me as Chara reveled in her triumph.  The jagged ends of bones slowly pushing through my body. I was running out of time. I could feel Chara’s influence raging wildly against my own as I fought to keep what control I had for as long as possible.

               

“Sans…” My voice was weak as tears streamed down my face, oh stars this hurt so badly. Sans deflected another attack but I could tell that he was starting to wear down, magic beading against his skull, panting heavily as he caught my gaze. A hint of realization hitting him, his face falling, bones going impossibly pale.

 

“F-frisk?” Chara thrashed wildly, pushing the shards even deeper into me, hearing the faint drip dripping of my blood hitting the floor. “NO! NO! GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU STUPID BITCH! I FUCKING EARNED THIS!” Chara howled angrily, I could feel her frustration at my weakening body, my fingertips growing cold.

 

There wasn’t enough time… “This is my body Chara…You had your chance…I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else that I love…” I gathered my magic, my determination, glancing up to see the other Souls for the first time outside of my dreams. I could feel them giving some of their magic, bolstering my own as I raised my gaze to Sans.

               

“I love you…I’m so sorry…For everything. I tried to do it right this time…” I felt Chara raging against me, sensing my intentions through our connection and desperately struggling to gain control again. “Frisk wha-what are you trying to say?” He asked confused and frightened with my tone of voice.

 

“You asked me if people could change once…they can…if they tried hard enough they can…I tried Sans. So hard. I tried for you.” My magic built slowly as I hacked up blood, droplets spraying out as Chara howled with rage inside of me. “Frisk…don’t do this…please…” Sans began to realize what I was trying to say as tears streamed down my face, mingling with the blood as I gave him a sad smile. “I love you Frisk…Please…don’t do this…” He begged, voice cracking as tears welled in his sockets.

               

“I love you too Sans…So much…But I have to end this once and for all…I made a promise…” Chara screamed in rage, looking at the Souls who held their ground, giving me their strength. I heard Sans call out for me as I took a rattling breath, crying out silently as I forced the jagged edges of the shards fully through my body, puncturing my Soul as my vision swam before my eyes, the tiny white soul, grey and lifeless, only adding to the sorrow I suddenly felt.

 

Sans’s face was gripping mine, pleading for me to say something, to come back to him. My vision swam as I made eye contact for the final time. “I’m scared to die…I don’t want to go…I’m sorry…” I breathed, feeling cold as the life drained out of me onto the golden floors below. “We stand by you…” The Souls whispered, my vision going black as I took my final breath…the sound rattling in my chest as Sans cried out my name…


	22. The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is home...

_I stood in the field of golden flowers overlooking the small town, the sun setting on the horizon turning the whole sky brilliant shades of orange. A soft breeze blew over the hilltop, catching my hair as I inhaled the clear fresh air. “It’s about time you made it.” A familiar voice stood beside me, glancing out of the corner of my eye at Chara who smiled peacefully over the horizon._

 

_“We’ve been waiting for too damn long. You could’ve walked faster you know.” Another voice stood on my other side. Asriel stood tall and proud, white fur shining in the fading sunlight. “Well I tried. Guess I got a little side tracked is all.” I returned my gaze to the horizon, the three of us enjoying the silence, the only sound the gentle breeze that rolled over the hilltop._

 

_“Come on. I want to show you something.” Chara linked her arm in mine, no hint of insanity within her. This was what she should have been when she was alive, what my sister could have been had the fates been kinder. Asriel and Chara guided me up the mountain, up a familiar but hardly used path._

_“Where are we going?” I asked as our footsteps moved in perfect synchronization with one another. Asriel and Chara shared a conspiratory look and smiled down at me. “It’s a surprise. Wouldn’t want to ruin it now would we?” Chara giggled, laying her head on my shoulder for a moment as we wandered up the mountain, reaching the mouth of the cave._

 

_Golden light lit up the tiny pieces of dust, making them look like tiny floating suns as they floated through the cave. “A long time ago, there was a war between humans and monsters. The humans were stronger, using the power of their Souls to trap the monsters deep underground for hundreds of years.” Asriel began, coming to stand at the edge of the gaping hole in the ground._

 

_“And then, many years after the monster’s banishment came a glimmer of hope for the first time since the war. That hope was a young human. The first human.” Chara moved to stand beside Asriel, the goat monster wrapping and arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a quick hug._

_“At first the human was confused, hurt, and full of pain. But then she met her new family, a group of monsters who took her in and treated her as her own. Because in a way, she was a monster.” Chara began talking now, tears starting to fall from my face as the guilt began to pile up. “I’m sorry…I loved you but- “Chara cut me off with a soft sound, smiling tenderly at me._

 

_“It’s okay. I knew. I knew what I was, I knew you did what you could but we were only children. But what you did Frisk, what you did ultimately ended up saving me in the end.” I hugged Chara, tears running down my face as she wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my back with a soft smile on her face._

 

_“When Toriel used her healing magic, she fixed what was wrong with me. I was able to feel again for real this time. I didn’t have to pretend any more. They taught me how to use my magic, how to be a good person…But there was something missing. I wasn’t whole because you hadn’t come with me. You were the literal other half of my Soul, and without it I was lost. I gave up. The pain was too great and I gave in to it.” I pulled back to look at her face, seeing the hint of tears in the corner of her eyes._

_“I didn’t have the determination to continue. But you do.” She smiled softly at me, gripping my arms. “So, Frisk. Will you continue on? Or will you give up like I did?” Chara asked and I looked between them, the gaping maw of the entrance to the Underground inviting. “I…what about you? What about everyone who…” Chara shook her head cutting me off._

 

_“Don’t worry about that. Everything is how it should be now.” She stood next to me, fingers splayed against the small of my back as the three of us stared into the depths of the chasm. “How?” I asked, Chara chuckling. “All you’ve gotta do is jump.” She smiled, my heart racing in my chest as I glanced at Asriel who was staring into the depths with a wistful longing._

 

_“Don’t worry Frisk. The fall won’t kill you.” I gasped as she shoved me over the edge, seeing her smiling peacefully down at me as I started to slip into the data stream, feeling a warmth surround me as I smiled up at the two of them until they faded into the bright lights._

               

When the light faded I blinked to adjust to the golden tinted room. The large stained-glass windows casting the hall into that sweet honey gold. The save point…Chara had saved after getting rid of Gaster…before…I pulled out my phone from my pocket and typed in Papyrus’s number, my heart pounding wildly against my chest.

 

“Hello?” I felt tears stream down my face as his voice came on the other end of the line. “Never mind Paps. Wrong number.” I managed to say before hanging up on him and looking down the hall to see a familiar shape looking around in confusion. My footsteps echoed loudly in the room as I ran down the length of the hall. Sans looking up at the sound, prepared for a fight but relaxing when he realized that it was me and not Chara.

               

Tears streamed down my face as he picked me up in his arms, kissing me passionately, my body molding into his. “I-I thought…” He choked out and I kissed him again, my Soul thrumming in my chest in response to his, wrapping my arms around him. “I love you so much.” I managed to get out in between the tears as he pulled me into a tight embrace, his tears leaving damp marks on my shoulder.

 

“I love you too Frisk. Don’t you ever pull that shit on me again you hear?” I gave weak chuckle and shook my head. “I promise. I’m not going anywhere ever again. You’re stuck with me now.” I breathed and he kissed me again, using his thumb to wipe away my tears from my cheeks. “Now let’s get everyone to the surface. Together. It’s almost sunrise.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the doors, and then we walked hand in hand through the barrier, just in time to see the faint coloring of the sun on the horizon.

               

We stood there with the rest of the monsters atop the mountain, looking over the town at its foot hills. Sans wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, Toriel on my other side looking at me lovingly, the same way my mother had looked at me and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

We watched the sun come up, breaking the darkness and bringing in the dawn of a new time. “This is pretty great hm?” Sans held me close, a smile on my face. I felt like I hadn’t seen the sun in years, felt the fresh air on my face. “It is. And it’s only just beginning.”

               

 

 

“Moooom! Cambria won’t give me back my special attack!” Came the small voice as I turned to see what all the commotion was about, seeing the little four-year-old skeleton boy, bright blue eyes, soft chubby cheeks wearing a pair of footed pajamas with dogs on it.

 

“Why don’t we go talk to your sister and see if we can nicely ask for it back hm? Also, where’s your father?” I asked as I held my son’s hand, he was like a little mini of Sans, although he had the energy of his uncle Papyrus. “Daddy’s taking a nap on the couch. Said he was bone tired.” Arial sighed and I tried to hide the bit of laughter at the pun as we went into the living room, seeing my youngest laying atop Sans’s little belly, babbling to herself as she slobbered all over the little bone that papyrus had gotten Arial for his birthday.

               

“Hey there sweetheart. Can mommy have that back?” I smiled as my more human looking daughter looked at me with those reddish-brown eyes that reminded me so much oh Chara’s, innocent and pure. “No! Mine!” She squeaked, pulling the toy closer to her chest and burying her face into Sans’s chest. “But it’s mine! Uncle Papy got it for me! Not you!” Arial pouted, and I watched as my mate began to stir, sockets opening slowly as he yawned.

 

“Give back his toy Cam. Be nice to your brother.” He sleepily glanced at Cambria who just simply adored him. A total daddy’s girl. “Okay daddy…” She sighed and begrudgingly handed Arial back his toy who quickly ran off to go play, Cambria making her way off Sans to toddle after her big brother.

 

“Come ‘ere beautiful.” Sans reached out to me and I climbed on top of him, his arms wrapping around me as I lay my head on his chest. “I love you Frisk…” He hummed, love thick in his voice and I looked at him with a soft smile. “I love you too Sans. But you know those two are going to start arguing again any minute now.” Sans chuckled and kissed me softly, hands running down my sides, resting at my hips as I deepened the kiss. “Yeah, but until then…let’s just enjoy it while it lasts.”

               

I smiled as I lay on top of him, content with my life. I knew that I wouldn’t forget what had happened, and Sans. It’d been four years and still he would wake up in the middle of the night, checking to make sure I was still there. I often found myself getting up occasionally, going to check on Arial even though I knew he was alright.

 

The scars would always be there, Sans making sure to give each and every one a loving caress whenever we made love to one another. I could hear his breathing slow, his soul strong and rhythmic as I smiled, hearing the children playing nicely in the other room. Yes, people can change…even the worst kinds of people, the ones who don’t think they deserve it, if they really tried…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for coming along this journey with me! I have been working on this story for like almost a year. I hope you all liked it! If you would like to see some of my other stuff feel free to pop by my Tumblr, @saiyurimai. Again, thank you all so much!!!!


End file.
